


Pantera Cafe

by RaeTan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, Dark Past, Drama, Drugs, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Gore, POV Male Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTan/pseuds/RaeTan
Summary: Drama, Mystery, Romance, and a bit of coffee. This is the story of how Ichigo and Grimmjow's lives turned upside down, for better or worse.and it all began in a cafe.





	1. Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm back again with a much longer fic whose end is unknown at this point. Thank you so much for the support of my last fic "Across the way"!!! It motivated me to create this monster.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story :D

#### ~Chapter 1: Black Coffee ~

#### 

  


_Coffee served straight from the carafe after brewing without adding anything to it to alter the flavor_

Fresh sunlight poured through red curtains with a soft highlight upon the decent sized interior beyond the glass. The windows were large and open, allowing for majority of the space to seem larger than it really was, but placed just right to avoid the hustle and bustle from the city obstructing the calm atmosphere. Soft chatter and music were often heard in the background, just enough to make one feel at peace without feeling completely alone. It was Pantera Cafe’s pride and joy.  
The owner, Kisuke Urahara, was an eccentric man who built the place with his wife Yoruichi almost 15 years ago. It was a place that held its doors open to anyone and everyone, if you could respect the space it had. Often times Kisuke had to dissuade the customers who would ruin the atmosphere, but lately his reputation, and the cafe’s reputation, was enough to keep the unwanted out. Yoruichi was another factor to that. Despite her gorgeous dark skin, long purple hair and vibrant brown eyes she was a silent devil. Many in the area knew her and Kisuke from their youths and were aware of the demons they could truly be.

However, it didn’t stop the fact that they had the damn best cafe in town.

Pantera, came from a nickname Kisuke heard when he was in school and it just latched onto the store. Yoruichi bitched just about every day about changing it, but truthfully the feline woman should appreciate that it’s english translation was panther. She was a big cat herself in all honesty.  
Patreons from all sides of town enjoyed the cafe and it was quite popular. From a small store front to a decently sized cafe they also added some helping hands. The waitresses; Soifon, Rukia Kuchiki, and Orihime Inoue were the talk of the town. Soi fon, a stern woman with short black hair and narrowed eyes that accentuated her womanly charm, was the head barista and another she devil. She and Yoruichi had been friends for the longest time, and it was no wonder the woman was remarkably similar to the huntress. Rukia was introduced by her friend, and had only been working a short while to avoid her brother who happened to be a friend of Kisuke’s. She was a tiny devil as well, second lead next to Soi and was a stickler for rules, but as soon as a customer arrived it was like she was the sweetest person in the room.  
Which leaves Orihime Inoue. Despite the three she devils operating as the cafe’s barista’s, Orihime was an actual gem. She could do no wrong despite being as clumsy as she was, her smile warmed up the room even on the stormiest days. It was no wonder that so many of their patrons came just to see her. Fuck, he didn’t blame them. Orihime worked as a server alongside the males of the cafe.

Kisuke was the lead man and agreed with his wife that women should operate the drinks. This was because he said women were more observant and had better judgment on how to make a drink. Truth be told, he was talking out of his ass to pelase Yoruichi, and the main reason was due to his male staff being unable to truly grasp the delicacy of brewing the perfect beverage for their guests.  
The second hand waiter was a man known as Abarai, though the people closest to him called him by his given name Renji. He was tall, one of the tallest there if it wasn’t for Chad. He had striking red hair and tattoos that often gave new customers a scare. But the ones that kept returning knew that Renji had one of the most welcoming smiles in the house, he was also the one mostly in charge of opening the store to greet everyone.  
Next up as mentioned before was Yasutora Sado, or Chad to make it easier on everyone. He was well over 6 foot tall and could probably break a watermelon with his hands, but he was quiet and was found mostly helping with stocking or making new things that Yoruichi felt needed to be added to the cafe. He hardly spoke to anyone around him, but with his deep voice and well manners, he brought in nearly as many females as Renji did.

Which left himself. Ichigo Kurosaki, head waiter and head barista next to Soi. He had been the first to be hired by Kisuke. Kisuke was an interesting man. He was average in height but intelligent beyond comprehension despite his unruly appearance. He went to college with his father Isshin, studying medicine before realizing that all he wanted was a quiet life working a cafe. His short unruly pale blonde hair was oftentimes covered by a green and white hat that matched his green kimono. He wore clogs that alerted all of those around him that he was watching. Ichigo liked him, and he had offered to help the moment his godfather had asked him to.

Ichigo was in college, working hard at his medical degree and needed the extra funds. In return for working for his godfather he was allowed to stay after hours to get his school work done. Which is what he was doing now.

It was Saturday morning and he didn’t need to clock in until lunch time. He found it was easier to concentrate at the back window that let just enough sunshine in, and kept others far away enough for him to concentrate on his work. The smell of coffee, tea, and pastries settled his nerves due to his mother's love of cooking. He found a sweet embrace in that smell and atmosphere and was most productive around it.  
He watched as Rukia and Renji got into another heated argument about which coffee beans to use in this week’s menu and sighed, knowing that it had already been decided and they were just finding an excuse to bicker. He used to think that they had a crush on one another, but was sorely mistaken when his best friend was caught making out with her brother. Ichigo wasn’t sure when Renji had played for that team, perhaps forever, but it explained why he could never seen Rukia and him working out. They were brother and sister through and through and Renji loved her like one and she him. “Oi, dumbasses.” Ichigo called over.

Two flushed faces turned to look at him as they huffed from their heated argument. “What?!” they said simultaneously.

 

“Kisuke threw out the Arabica because they weren’t producing the right strength. He needs to change vendors, so we are using robusta this week until it’s sorted out. Didn’t you read the whiteboard in the break room?”

Renji harrumphed and turned away from Rukia who was smiling like a cheshire cat. “I _told_ you that we were using robusta! Read the damn whiteboard. Did you even see that your time off request to go on that personal vacation with my brother was approved?”

The tall red head looked to the smaller female who barely reached his chest. “R-really? Who was able to take my shifts?”

Rukia blushed and turned away, causing Ichigo to chuckle. “Despite Rukia picking on you all the time she loves you. She's picking up half of your shifts and Orihime asked for more hours so, she grabbed the rest.”

Ichigo could see the drastic change in their relationship flip like a damn coin. While they may fight and bicker they also had times where they were sickenly sweet to one another. He watched as Renji dove to give the petite woman a hug who was too busy blushing and feeling embarrassed to reciprocate. He smirked, taking a drink of his tea before getting back to his books. He had another hour and a half before his shift began and wanted to knock out as much as possible.

The soft lullaby tunes in the background changed their beat as the day drew to midday and soft coffeehouse tunes with acoustic versions played into the space. Renji was in a much happier mood and made all the ladies swoon as Rukia did her best at serving the customers their ideal drinks.  
Pantera cafe was unique when it came to other coffee shops. The menu changed weekly based on Yoruichi’s tastes. She took into account the weather and things going on at the time such as the seasons, festivals, and political murmurs that were happening. At the end of her Sunday’s she was able to make a list of coffees and teas that were fitting for each and every day. 

 

Due to the ever changing menu, Pantera also allowed for patrons to request their own drink with a small ticket that listed out the options available. From there the baristas would make the drink for a little more. Some people didn’t care that their specialized drinks cost them more because without fail they made them perfectly, and if not, it was on the house. Yoruichi and Kisuke took pride in their business operations and the variety kept people coming back while also not overcrowding the cafe. Ichigo figured after another few years they would need to open up another store on the east side of the city. So far their newest location on the south end was booming, and Kisuke was over there today to make sure it was still going well.

Ichigo stretched his arms above him head as he wrapped up his paper and hit submit on his computer screen. Closing his macbook he put everything in his bag and made his way to the back. “I’ll see you two in about 5 minutes, going to change.”

“Gotcha boss.” Renji called out to him. 

He put all his stuff in his locker and groaned, pulling the fitted black graphic tee over his toned body before pulling the black button down shirt on and tying the brown apron around his waist, finishing his ensemble with his name tag in the top right corner. He liked the simple black outfit that Kisuke designed for them to wear. It was modern and form fitting so that everyone looked good in it. He pulled a few new notepads from the box and two new pens, putting them in his apron pocket before heading back outside. Rukia seemed a little behind on orders and Renji was holding his own, so he washed his hands and asked the next customer to come by for their order.

It was about an hour into his shift when he was out on the floor taking orders to their tables when a particularly interesting man strolled in. The chime from the bell had alerted them to the new customer and they all called out a soft ‘welcome’. The man responded with a deep and tired ‘afternoon’. Ichigo looked to the ladies who had bright smiles on their faces over their weekly special, Eiskaffee, a german drink Yoruichi had found that used iced coffee and vanilla ice cream. So far the treat was their number one for the week.  
Once he had finished at their table he looked back at the man who had walked in and was currently waiting in line. His bright blue hair was the first thing Ichigo noticed, wondering what kind of money the man spent to achieve that kind of dye. He knew Yoruichi’s deep purple hair wasn’t boxed and he wondered if the man spent nearly as much as she did to achieve that vibrancy. He was actually a rather good looking male. Strong, tall, lean build, narrow hips, and a killer jawline. He wondered if the man realized the amount of stares from both female and male customers he was receiving.

Renji looked a little pissed that his spotlight had been stolen by someone other than Kisuke or Chad but nevertheless, ignored him. He sent Ichigo a look that could be interpreted as “who the hell is that?” Ichigo shrugged and continued his rounds. Somehow, when he heard the most ridiculous order in his life he knew it was that man. Just something about him screamed trouble from the moment he walked in, and no it wasn’t because of the tribal tattoos, loose grey tank and ripped jeans. It was how he walked in, striding in like a lazy predator that on any other day or time of day could rip you to shreds, he literally oozed danger in his very stance. 

“One black coffee, with seven shots of espresso. No milk, no sugar, and is it possible to make it the strongest beans ya have on hand? I heard this place took custom orders for a slightly higher price and no one has been able to make it right.”

Rukia looked to the man and was gaping like a fish out of water. “You want how many shots? _Seven_?”

“Yeh, seven. Is that too much? Do ya need me to pay more for each shot?”

Ichigo had heard enough and was easily walking back behind the counter. He watched as Rukia gave him a bewildered look and smiled. “I’ll make it, we usually don’t like to take drink requests that are too out there or else people would be taking advantage of our on the house rule. It's a privilege and we don’t like to see it ruined for the rest. Would it be okay that you pay for it and if you don’t like it I’ll pay for it myself?” Ichigo offered.

He shivered as the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life zeroed in on him. “Hmmm, sounds good ta me. Even if ya can’t make it I wouldn’t let ya pay for it. I realize what I’m askin is kinda crazy.”

Ichigo smirked watching as the tall blunet sat on the other side of the bar and watch Ichigo gather the needed ingredients. He was focused on his task, despite knowing the blunet was watching his every move. He took a mug off from the shelf and turned on the machine, grinding the beans himself as he prepared the espresso shots. The male seemed impressed with how he was moving and hummed in approval when Ichigo began to mix the ingredients together, the space between them filled with the thick scent of coffee beans. 

“You really know what yer doin huh kid?”

“I’m 24 and no kid, but yes, I know what I’m doing. I’ve been working here for four years and my mother loves making new coffees and teas at home. Been around the craft pretty much my entire life.”

“Ever heard of a request like mine then?”

Ichigo quirked a brow, “don’t take this the wrong way, but only from teenagers coming in on a dare. Sometimes we let them make something super crazy if they buy enough.”

The man huffed, not finding any offense and continued to watch. Ichigo knew that this was a crazy order but he wondered if the guy really knew what he wanted. Nevertheless the customer was always right and he wouldn’t mess with it, even though his hands twitched to make the man something more fitting. Handing the coffee over he watched the male take a sip and hum deeply. “Damn, it’s strong enough but-”

“It’s not enjoyable.” Ichigo finished for him.

The male smirked, “coffee isn’t always supposed to be enjoyed. I need something to wake me up and I like getting a kick out of it. Trying to stop smoking and shit but I need something else ya know?”

Ichigo laughed. “So you turned to a caffeine addiction instead? I can admit at least it’s the less deadly option.”

“Psh, my sister recommended it. She’s a fuckin energizer bunny that one.” the man finished the coffee in one gulp and Ichigo paled at the thought of all that caffeine hitting the man. “While it wasn’t enjoyable as you said it’s gonna do the trick. I liked it enough to come back, that espresso ya make is delicious.”

The man looked down at his name tag and smiled. “Thanks Berry for the pick me up.”

“Berry?” Ichigo said in surprise, “My name is-”

“I know. Ichigo, which is strawberry right? So yer Berry.”

“Thats-”

“What I’ll be callin ya from now on, _Berry_ …” the man interrupted again.

Ichigo huffed and looked at the cocky male on the other side of the bar. “Okay then stranger. Do _I_ get to know the name of the crazy son of a bitch who just drank seven shots of espresso like it was a glass of milk?”

“Grimmjow, Grimmjow JaegerJaquez.”

“German?”

Grimmjow smiled so wide that Ichigo wondered if the row of perfectly white teeth ever stopped. “German and French. I’ll be back Berry!”

Somehow, Ichigo knew that would be the case. 

Renji watched as Grimmjow literally swaggered out of the cafe before turning to the ginger male. “I have a feeling you’ve picked yourself up a stray.”

Rukia snickered into her palm, “I don’t see Ichigo complaining. Honestly, I didn’t think you swung for that kind of guy. Couldn’t fool anyone with the way you were eating him up when he wasn’t looking.”

Ichigo blushed hotly as his two friends laughed at his expense. So what if he was checking out the new customer and happened to appreciate what he saw? He wasn’t going to deny that Grimmjow was one of the finest men to walk into this cafe in the four years he worked here.

He was determined that the next time Grimmjow entered this establishment, he’d make him the best damn coffee of his life.


	2. Gota Kola Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys get chapter 2 EARLY since I will be out of town till Monday! Thank you so much for the response on chapter 1 and as promised things are starting to pick up here in chapter two~
> 
> Enjoy!!

####  **~Chapter 2: Gotu Kola Tea~**

_A herbal tea with a sweet, bitter, astringent taste.  
Known for its positive medical properties; improves memory and alertness_

Grimmjow wasn’t sure what it was going to be like walking into the cafe. This time he had his friends with him. The two idiots finding his unexpected burst in energy to be from something other than the coffee he got here. When he explained to Nnoitra and Ulquiorra that the cafe had a new menu every week and allowed for customizable requests, their interests were piqued. To be honest, he wasn’t even upset that they were joining him. He was still a bit off from meeting the young man that worked there. His bright orange hair that was a little long but gave his baby face a slightly older appeal, lithe frame that notified him he was active and the charming smiles he gave everyone he spoke to despite having a serious resting face.  
He was surprised that the male had made his coffee so quickly and that he managed to make the deathly concoction bearable to drink. He hummed to himself, wondering if their menu had changed as it had been a few days since he had come by last. The weekend being far busier than he had imagined it would be.

“Oi Grimm?”

Grimmjow turned to Nnoitra who was looking at the entrance of the cafe in confusion. “Sup?”

“Why’s the place got yer old nickname on it?” Nnoitra said as he adjusted the black eyepatch on his face. “Wasn’t that yer code name back when-”

“It was, but it has nothing to do with that. Pantera wasn’t something that just came out of thin air ya idiot. My name had a meaning behind it, one that I’d really like to not talk about anymore.” Grimmjow said tersely as he cut the slightly older man off. He blew an obnoxious bubble out of his gum, letting the pop crack in the air. Nnoitra took it as a sign to shut down the conversation and looked to Ulquiorra. 

“Ya ever been here Qui?” 

“I’ve passed by the establishment a few times.” Ulquiorra expressed with the same monotone voice he always had. 

Grimmjow shrugged. He was used to the aloof nature of the bright green-eyed man as they were also working colleagues. To be more specific he was his partner and had worked alongside Ulquiorra for years since graduating. Opening the door he heard the familiar bell ring into the calm space. He noticed the red-haired man tatted up his arms and face as he bustled a few tables and spoke with customers. Still, he had yet to see the young man who was here the last time he came and felt a wave of disappointment. He usually didn’t click with people and a part of him really thought that the young man may be someone he could get along with.  
“Nice lil atmosphere, smells like some strong ass coffee in here. No wonder you were singing its praises Grimm.”

“When have I ever steered ya wrong creep? Now I don’t see that kid here so I probably won't get anything crazy. Not to mention Nel is with Mila so I don’t need the excessive amounts of caffeine.”

“Ah you must be speaking of Ichigo, I’m afraid he doesn’t work on Tuesdays or Thursdays due to school.” Said a man behind them.

Grimmjow turned around, his eyes focusing on the kind smile and yet watchful gaze of the blonde man. His green kimono and white and green striped hat reminded him of a poorly fashioned geezer who wanted to look cool and inconspicuous. After a few seconds had passed in their staredown he sighed. That was what the man was probably going for when he noticed the clogs on his feet. “Ya know the kid?”

“Of course! He’s my godson and I run this place with my wife-ah there she is. Please order what you usually do or what you would like. Ichigo learned from Yoruichi after all.” The man tipped his hat and walked around the group to speak with a young woman with orange hair a slightly lighter shade than Ichigo’s. Grimmjow snickered at the intense gaze Ulq was giving the young woman and elbowed him in the chest. The emotionless man may not be obvious to anyone else but he could read him like an open book.

“She’s a pretty one, ya got yer eyes on her Ulq?”

“No. I thought we were here to get coffee?” He responded immediately without giving the woman a second glance. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and motioned for them to go to the counter. 

 

He waited as the two ordered their coffee and he settled for a black coffee with nothing more. Today would be fairly quiet in the station. He didn’t need to go on a stakeout until tomorrow night and he wasn’t planning on being anywhere but at home spending time with Mila and Nel. He smiled knowing that they would be enjoying their girls day and it was nice for him to get out with the boys for a bit before work.  
“So that kid you were talking about isn’t here then? That’s a shame, usually, people don’t interest you much Grimm.”

“Yeah he was a funny kid not too much younger than us but I had a good-feelin' ‘bout him,” Grimmjow said as he took a sip of the warm coffee. “I can tell he’s got a bit of fight in him. Wanted to invite him with us to the gym tomorrow if he was free. I need an opponent other than you two.”

“Not my fault yer a fucking monster. How do you even know he fights? He might not even know basic martial arts.” Nnoitra said absentmindedly as he drank his own coffee for the day.

Grimmjow thought that too. But when he got a good look at the hands that were making his coffee last Saturday he knew the kid did something. Maybe just basic self-defense but there was no way he had those faint scars and bruises on him like that if it wasn’t from years of fighting. “I told ya, I just have a feeling. C'mon, ya got to look around and get some caffeine, we need to clock in or captain is gonna have our asses.”

“He will only reprimand you if you’re late Grimmjow. Unlike you some of us have perfect attendance and have managed to not get on the Captain's bad side.” Ulquiorra said snarkily.

“Shut the fuck up, let’s just go.” He turned back around hoping to catch a glimpse of the ginger-haired man just in case but was left with the same heavy sigh he felt before.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day Grimmjow kissed Mila on the cheek as she left the house with Nel again for a girls night. He wished he could spend more time with her but this case had him pulling a few all-nighters and he knew she didn’t like sleeping alone. At least she got along with his sister Nelliel and didn’t mind going over to hers when he had a late night. Sighing he pulled on his black leather jacket, clipping the badge and his cell into the inside pocket to remain inconspicuous.

His focus was on drugs, more specifically the hard and dangerous drugs that were going around in the dark corners of the streets. They were the worst kinds, being sold to minors and then making it out like it was a quick way to get a load of cash, the same scheme he had been subject to when he was younger. He shuddered at the thought and took a deep breath, running a hand through his blue locks before locking up the apartment and walking to his car.  
He was proud of his car, it was a 1968 Shelby Mustang GT500. He had been walking around an old car show with his dad when he spotted it and the owner saw his gaze. After giving him a grand tour Grimmjow was hooked, wanting the same car as his first. When he heard that the owner had another one that was needing some serious work he had practically begged his parents to see if he could have it.

Of course, it needed far more work than he had expected. With hardly any more than 50k miles on the tank, he thought it would be easy to get back on the road, but the damn piece of metal had been in this guys garage for god knows how long. He worked tirelessly to fix the damn thing and finally after 5 years of hard ass work and replacing he had a sweet ass ride. Decking it out with a brand new interior, and glossy black exterior with dark blue racing stripes he treated the car like it was his own child. He always felt a sense of satisfaction settling into the lush leather padded seats and rolled his neck.  
“Alright, girl lets see what little shits we can bust tonight.”

He had received a tip from his Captain on a possible trading point that was popular with young teens lately. He had heard cocaine and heroin had been making their rounds on this side of town and sighed. That shit was no joke and these young punks didn’t realize the repercussions to getting involved in this heavy shit. He didn’t think it was that bad either when he first got into it, but he learned, and he learned the hard way….twice.

Sighing into the cold night air as he drove down the dark streets he noticed this was around the same area as the cafe and wondered if the owner had heard anything lately. He was sure to bring in all kinds of talk in the little cafe of his. People find a calm and relaxing area and they start talking. Just thinking about it he made a mental note to spend more time there during his breaks, see what he could overhear, especially if he found anything tonight.

Parking across the street from the place that his Captain had notified him of, he shut his car off and relaxed, listening to some music on his iPhone while drinking some coffee Nelliel had made for him before she picked up Mila. He relaxed into his seat, knowing full well that the worst part of his job was the actual waiting, and it was even worse if it amounted to nothing. He was glad he had installed dark tints to his windows last year since it made it harder for these punk ass kids to realize he was watching them from the shadows. No one would think an old muscle car like this was a cop car, and they wouldn’t think some blue haired male with tattoos up both sleeves would be an undercover cop. Hell majority of the time when he walked over the kids would ask if he wanted any for a discounted price. 

He knew with his looks he attracted the wrong crowds, and he knew that it got him into more trouble than his parents would ever know. Well, they probably knew now after everything. However, that was exactly why he did this. The kids approached him, they felt comfortable around him, and in return, he was able to get most of them out of the shitty life path they were heading on. To keep them from doing what he himself had done in his youth, and to keep them off the streets dying of an overdose or unsatisfied customers with a gun. He sighed into the seats, feeling the heavy metal of the pistol in his carrier on his waist. He was glad he had one on him, but he wished he wouldn’t have to use it. There was only one time he pulled out a gun and shot, once he had killed someone, and once that he had injured another. 

The gun was for safety, it was a last resort, and unlike the other guys around the world with a gun on his body, he was terrified of it. He was terrified of the impact it could have on someone, and the red it could dye his hands with. They already dyed in enough, he didn’t need more.

His thoughts had momentarily distracted him from the street alley that he was supposed to be watching but thankfully a familiar body alerted him to pay attention.

There, walking in the pale moonlight, black button-down shirt, loose jeans, and a backpack flung around one shoulder was the kid he had met last week. His ginger hair looked unreal against the moonlight and his expression relaxed and serene. But Grimmjow knew there was more to that kid than he let on, especially with his walk.

It was as if fate had a sick choice of timing as another group of rough looking adults bumped into him, the sound of his phone falling to the concrete floor echoing into the dark road. He reached down to get it, not showing any signs of anger or trouble and brushed it off lazily, seeing to find nothing wrong with it before putting it back in his pocket. Grimmjow watched as he made a step to continue walking when one of the guys grabbed his bag, pulling him back towards them harshly. 

He was too far to hear what they were saying but he knew when a fight was going to break out. He bit his lip, wondering if he needed to intervene but thought about the case and how he needed to be keeping a low profile and hesitated. He would move only if the kid needed him to, he wouldn’t be hasty. Rolling down his window just slightly he tried to hear more of the conversation, grateful when the punks anger got the best of them and raised their voices so it carried over.

“Oi watch were yer fuckin goin carrot top.” One of them sneered. 

Ichigo looked at them with a bored expression, one that would have made Grimmjow chuckle if he hadn’t been trying to remain quiet. He watched as Ichigo grabbed the guys hand and shake it off of him before putting his headphones back in. 

“Oi! Yer a lil shit aren’t ya? Who do ya think ya are!?”

“I’m not looking for trouble, just trying to get home. Excuse me.” He replied back evenly as he took another step home. Grimmjow watched as the anger boiled inside the guy for being dismissed so casually and the fist fly towards the back of Ichigo’s head.

He was about to run out of the car when he watched the ginger dodge the blow with a simple move of his head and stop in his tracks. Grimmjow felt the adrenaline course in his veins as those two seconds passed. This kid was a monster, like him, with lightning-fast reflexes. Before his eyes could follow the dodge Ichigo had already twisted his body around, landing a swift kick to the guys head with the back of his heel, hands tucked into his pockets looking like it was as easy as breathing. Grimmjow felt like a kid in the damn candy store as the punk landed flat on the ground, completely knocked out and felt a surge of pride that the kid could defend himself. 

He briefly wondered if that's why Ichigo looked like a fighter? If these situations happened to him often, the kid would have to learn how to defend himself. He smirked as another punk rushed forward, arms and legs all out of form and easy to take down. He swung at Ichigo, putting his entire weight into that swing and Grimmjow winced when Ichigo’s foot swept under his leg, making him topple to the ground and losing his aim, hitting the cold night air before flopping to the ground with a groan.

Grimmjow smirked, loving how this looked like some action movie where the hero wasted hardly any energy on the enemy and knowing full well he easily overpowered them. He was still level-headed, looking at the punk with an even gaze and waited for the next to approach him.

Instead, the one in the back stomped out his cigarette and walked forward with hands up. “Well, I can see you’ve been in positions like this before.”

“Maybe,” Ichigo responded emotionlessly. He had tucked one headphone into his pocket before turning to face the guy. “Can I leave now?”

“Not so fast not so fast~ You just took out two of my guys like it was a breath of fresh air. I think I need compensating a little.”

“Not interested.” Ichigo followed easily. His gaze remained focused and even as he watched the ringleader scowl.

“Look, I needed these two for a bit of business that's being conducted around here. Now that they are knocked out, I’m two men short, and that's two men too many.”

“Not my problem, fuck off.”

“Hold on hold on I can make it worth your time! See I’ve got a little extra merchandise from after this exchange. You come with us for it, be a replacement guard for it and I can give you some.” The guy said. Grimmjow groaned, hating this type of sleazy guy. His voice oozes that sick charismatic stench that just screamed bad news, his entire gut knowing full well that he was not someone you wanted to be around. 

Thankfully Ichigo seemed to have some good instincts on him himself. He sighed heavily, “As I said. Not my problem and I’m not interested in any merchandise.”

“C’mon kid. Where else are you going to get some A-grade heroin for just standing around looking pretty? Even if you don’t use it yerself you could sell it for a decent price.” 

Alarm bells went off like a goddamn siren in Grimmjow's head. Fucking nailed it. He scowled realizing that his information was a bit off and that the dealers weren’t some kids, but rather adults selling it to kids and picking them off the street. He unbuckled his seatbelt as quietly as possible, hand on the door for anything that could happen. He knew in his gut things like this could turn south real quick. The dealer had his hands in his pockets, pockets of loose jeans that could easily hide a small weapon and that weapon could possibly kill. He felt his own hands twitch, waiting for the right time to make an entrance. 

Should he wait for the customer to arrive and grab them all at the same time, or make out like he was the customer and get Ichigo out of there before more arrived? He had waited a second too long when he noticed a group of three teenagers came out from the shadows, eyeing the older male and Ichigo apprehensively. “This the exchange?”

“We don’t do exchanges.” The man replied as he watched the kid smirk.

“You do at the stroke of midnight.” The teen replied. He knew from Ichigo’s expression he had found himself in a very unappealing situation and Grimmjow groaned. It would be hard to get the ginger out of harm's way, talk to the teens, and apprehend the damn dealers all at once. He wished that he had Ulquiorra with him or even fucking Nnoitra for that matter. Usually, these kinds of busts weren’t difficult for him to handle but it would be hard with Ichigo in the middle, especially with the possibility of the dealer having a gun or knife in his pocket. He grits his teeth counting three teens, Ichigo, and three of the dealers, not including the two on the floor passed out, and thought fast on a plan. 

His eyes noticed Ichigo glancing at him just briefly enough to know that the kid had noticed him and the way his clenched hand came out and opened his palm before clenching again. It was a signal, five minutes? Five seconds? Grimmjow scowled knowing that he may have just been stretching and that it meant nothing. That was until the ginger decided to do the most unexpected thing and sigh loudly, making both parties look at him in shock.

“Listen, I don’t do drugs and I’m not really interested. I just wanted to get home but to be honest I’m a little confused.” He said loudly. 

The leader looked to be startled and the teens had backed up a little. They watched as Ichigo turned to look at them and stopped in their tracks. “You guys are here to get drugs from the guy with bad manners yeah?”

“What's it to you?”

“You know he wasn’t going to give you the whole thing right? Was gonna take your money, probably hand you a little less than what you paid for, and give the rest to me for nothing.”

One of the teens growled, making a move forward to the dealer and Ichigo. “What the fuck!?”

“Hey Carrot top shut the fuck up!”

“Oh, so it’s true then!?” The other teen yelled. 

Grimmjow opened his door, moving stealthily in the shadows of his car and made himself hide around a corner before counting to twenty in his head. If no one saw him he could look like he was just walking over and interfere, he could call out to the Berry and be there as back up. He knew that Ichigo was stalling now, figuring that the kid was making a scene so that he could make his way over without seeming suspicious. When the counting stopped he straightened his jacket and walked casually across the street, noticing how none of the parties had noticed him, too busy bickering between one another. But Ichigo had noticed him, hell he had even smirked a little when their eyes met. Damn kid was good Grimmjow thought to himself and started whistling.

“Well well well if it isn't my favorite Berry!” Grimmjow announced loudly.

The two groups turned to look at him and Ichigo just groaned. “I thought I noticed that the orange hair of yours in the distance. What are ya doing out here.”

“Nothing much, trying to get home actually.”

“Hmmm yeh, wouldn’t want yer family to worry about you.” Grimmjow was just about an arms reach from Ichigo and the leader before he smirked lazily. “And who might these guys be?”

“Not my friends that’s for sure.”

“They bothering ya?”

“Not really.” Ichigo shrugged. 

Grimmjow smirked as his arm wrapped around the leader's shoulders. “Nice ta meet ya. Whatcha doin’ out here bothering my boy for?”

The leader tensed under his arm and Grimmjow had to hold back the rush he felt noticing the guys fear. He looked to Ichigo, who then looked to the other two dealers who were standing behind him near the kids. He gripped the back of the guy's hair, pulling him back so his head faced the sky and laughed maniacally. “W-what the hell man! Get off of me!”

He noticed the two thugs make a move when Ichigo swung around, ducking low avoiding a swing and swiftly punching one in the guts. His friend made a pass at him from behind but Ichigo had grabbed his arm, tumbling the man over his shoulder and letting him make the impact into the concrete floor within seconds. The two groaned in agony as he swiftly kicked the two in the sides to be safe and turned to the kids. “Don’t fucking move or I’ll do the same damn thing to you as I did to them.”

Ichigo didn’t even take his eyes off the frightened teens who looked just about ready to bolt and Grimmjow knew he had to be quick. “See here I know Berry isn’t one for trouble, but you? Oh, man finding you is like finding a pot of gold.” He laughed. “Kase Johnson, age 37, on the wanted list for dealing heroin and cocaine to minors under the alias Rex. I’ve been trying to find _you_ for weeks!”

Kase groaned within Grimmjow's grasp and growled. “I don’t know who the fuck ya are but ya better let me go!” Kase twisted out of Grimmjow’s hold and grabbed his neck, feeling successful and lowering his guard. Grimmjow lowered his center of gravity, making Kase dip to the ground with him, he grabbed his wrist and delivered a swift blow to his arm, hearing the snap echo into the night. Kase screamed in pain as Grimmjow twisted the body around, pinning him to the floor and cuffing him within seconds. He’s sure he’d get an earful from the Captain later about it but habits were hard to break, and this guy got on his nerves.

“Let ya go? Let ya go? Are ya fuckin retarded? I ain’t gonna let ya go anywhere besides with me to jail.” Grimmjow flashed his badge in Kase’s face before tucking it back. “Kase Johnson, I’m arresting you for dealing illegal drugs and for soliciting minors in drug activity, yada yada yada. See this is how it works okay? I’m going to read off yer rights and yer gonna listen carefully. Then I’m gonna throw ya into my partner's car and take you and yer friends to the station. After that yer gonna have a nice cold dark night in our holding cell while my partner writes up a pretty little report and you, good sir, go to court. Now, before I do that.” 

Grimmjow threw two other sets of cuffs at Ichigo and smiled. “I don’t know if ya know how to cuff people but, get those two while I get the others. Mr. Johnson, remain on the floor as I read off your rights.” He looked up to the three terrified teens and smiled warmly. 

“Hey, you three. Stop shivering in place and calm down. I ain't arrestin ya but you’ll make yer lives a lot easier if you sit down and let me handle these guys. Then we are gonna talk and yer also gonna come with me to the station okay?”

The teens looked apprehensive before nodding and sitting on the ground. Grimmjow was glad he sent a text to Nnoitra and heard the sirens in the distance. He noticed Ichigo had successfully cuffed the two beside him and motioned for them to be brought to the curve. The guys groaned where they were, two out cold from Ichigo knocking them out and the other two in pain while their leader cried about his broken arm. 

 

“Officer Gilga, this is Kase Johnson and the four men that were with him. The teens sat down over there are gonna have a talk with me and the ginger kid is an innocent bystander. I’ll be getting a report from him as well. Think ya can handle them?” Grimmjow said to Nnoitra as the tall dark haired man approached with a tired look on his face. 

“Of course I can handle them. Good work, we’ve been trying to get these bastards for weeks.”  
After Grimmjow had helped Nnoitra get the guys into the cop car he led everyone else to his car and followed behind. The silence in the car was killing him but he knew everyone’s nerves were on the fritz. That was a situation that could have ended badly, especially after he had taken the gun out of Kase’s pant pockets without anyone knowing. He had slipped it to Nnoitra before he left and sighed, wondering if anyone had seen it and was panicking. He looked back to the kids in the back and saw one with a distant look in his eyes, one that he knew of and sighed. The damn kid had seen it.

When they arrived at the station he had Ichigo wait at his desk and took the kids to the other room where he and Ulquiorra spoke to them. After that, they called their parents and issued a warning. Since the kids hadn’t bought anything and hadn’t made a transaction or have any on them he let them go. He also did what he did with all the other kids he caught like this and told them his story. It seemed to sit with them, the one kid who had seen the gun had started shaking and crying when his parents arrived, sobbing about how it could have ended up with one of them dead and that was enough for Grimmjow. He would be checking back up on them tomorrow and a few times after that to help them get out of the drug scene and help the parents watch them.

So, it was safe to say by the time he had gotten a chance to sit down with Ichigo he was exhausted. The adrenaline would help at the moment but once it wore off, he was left so tired he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He pulled a rolly chair from a neighboring desk and sat in front of Ichigo, a yawn escaping his lips.

 

“Sorry for the wait. Yer okay?” he asked hesitantly.

Ichigo nodded but winced and that’s when Grimmjow saw the blood trickling down his head. “Aw shit hold on!”

Rushing back with an emergency kit he checked the wound and noticed Ichigo slightly out of it. “What the fuck happened? I didn’t see ya get hit!”

Ichigo groaned, “Right after I had hit that guy in the gut his friend came at me from behind. I didn’t dodge fast enough and the prick had a knife in his hand. Prick slashed me but I wasn’t thinking about it at the time and I was able to hide it from the kids behind me. Guess it’s finally started bleeding more now that my hair isn't matted against it.” He flinched when Grimmjow took an antiseptic wipe to the cut and placed a band-aid over it.

“It’s not bleeding that bad because it’s shallow. Keep that on there and make sure you clean it before putting a new one on. Can’t let it get infected.” Grimmjow said with a heavy sigh. “Where is the knife?” He took the blade from the Ichigo’s hand and placed it on the table, knowing that forensics would bitch about the prints on the blade and shoved it to the back of his mind. “I’m not sure if ya know how this works but I’ll need ya to write me up a statement as to what happened tonight from beginning to end of whatever ya can remember. After yer done that I’ll drive ya home.”

“No problem. Fuck school is gonna suck tomorrow.” Ichigo groaned as he took the pen from his little case on his desk and started writing on the paper Grimmjow had brought with him.

“Honestly I think ya should stay at home, maybe have a doctor check the wound just in case.”

“No problem. Not the first time I’ve been in a situation like this. My old man is a doctor, he will have the final say but, I’m going to class. I’ve got a test in the afternoon.”

Grimmjow hummed. “How many times have ya been in situations like this?”

“One too many. I’m sure I’ll have an earful from my sisters tonight when I get home and my dad will be as annoying as ever.” Ichigo said softly. “It’s hard to not get this kind of attention with my hair. People think it’s dyed and that I’m some kind of tough guy, always wanting to pick a fight. Plus I think my face just pisses people off.”

Grimmjow laughed at that. “Yer not the only one. My appearance is my best trump card for this line of work. Everyone thinks I’m one of them before thinking I’m a cop.”

Ichigo laughed with him now. “Honestly, I was surprised to see you across the street in your car and to find out you were a cop. Hate to say it but I didn’t think you were one either.”

Grimmjow smiled, leaning against his desk as Ichigo wrote on without stopping, his hand moving fluidly against the paper in the quiet station. “How did ya know it was me?”

“You had your windows down just enough for me to make out the ridiculous blue hair. I took a chance, to be honest. Not many people around here with hair like yours.”

“Fair enough,” Grimmjow said. He waited for Ichigo to finish his report and watched the kid quietly before remembering he needed to check in with Mila. He excused himself, moving a distance away from Ichigo and called Nelliel. The phone call, of course, was majority Nel worrying about him and asking if everything was okay. He reassured her that he was fine and that he’d be home soon and wanted to pick Mila up. He chuckled when he heard Mila in the background, asking Nel for the phone and smiled. 

“Mila, I’ll be by to pick you up soon okay? Give me about 30 minutes. Is that okay? Good….okay...I love you too.”

Hanging up he turned to walk back to his desk when he saw Ichigo with a scowl on his face, but the paper finished in his hand. Grimmjow quirked a brow, wondering if he was still in pain. “C’mon, let me get ya home. I bet yer family is worried.”

The entire car ride was silent as Grimmjow drove Ichigo back to his house and he figured it had to do with the injury. Getting cut in the head and going through all that in one night as a lot on someone and figured he’d let him have his space.

He knew something was wrong when he said goodnight and Ichigo just mumbled a quick night and practically ran from the car. Grimmjow groaned as the door slammed shut. He wondered if he had said something to piss off the kid?

Driving off back in the opposite direction he smiled knowing that he’d be able to hold Mila in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to take a guess at who Mila is?
> 
> I'm interested to see what you all come up with!
> 
> Thanks again to the wonderful Technoplague for being my lovely Beta!~
> 
> Ciao lovelies~ 
> 
> Rae


	3. Caramel Macchiato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I didn't forget to upload!!!
> 
> What a crazy day but I hope everyone is ready for the weekend! Thanks again for the Kudo's and love!!! The more I see people appreciate the story the more it motivates me to write!~ <3

****

****

#### ~Chapter 3: Caramel Macchiato~

****

_Freshly steamed milk with vanilla-flavored syrup is marked with espresso and topped with caramel drizzle for an oh-so-sweet finish._

Ichigo breathed heavily against the door after it closed behind him. His heart was racing in his chest at the turn of events for the night. He hadn’t expected things to get so out of hand but, he was even more surprised by the woman Grimmjow was speaking to over the phone. He ran a hand through his orange locks and winced when he grazed the cut on his forehead. The spot that still felt hot from Grimmjow’s touch as he bandaged the small wound.

“Brother? Are you home?” said a sweet voice from the top of the stairs. He looked up to find his younger sister Yuzu rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her purple and pink pj’s hanging off of her from their slightly larger size, and soft bunny slippers covering her delicate feet. She was 16 years old but insisted on being at her most comfortable for bed. He found it disgustingly adorable.

“Hey Yuzu, sorry I didn’t call.”

“Is that Ichigo?” said another voice. One slightly deeper and more pissed off than the sweet tones from his sister Yuzu. Yuzu turned to her right, a shadow moving along the wall and he noticed his other sister Karin peek around the corner. Her ink black hair was tied up into a high ponytail, the strands swaying in time with her movements, a red sports tank top, and shorts as her sleepwear and a grimace on her face. “Where the hell where you? Mom and dad were worried sick!”

“Shit, I know. I got into a bit of trouble. Where are they?” He asked quietly as he deposited his stuff at the door. Unnerved by the anger radiating from the top of the staircase. Despite his sister Yuzu being the sweetest girl in the entire universe, her twin Karin was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Out looking for you, _obviously_.” Karin retorted stiffly. Her eyes rolled to add to the effect of how little her patience was for stupid banter at...3 in the morning. Damn was it really that late?

He sighed again, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialed his mother's number, knowing that his father was probably driving. Before the first ring had a chance to end his mother picked up, screaming his name into the receiver like a damn banshee.  
“Hey mom...no….yeah-no….no...yes I’m at home...no….no it's fin-....okay...okay-Yes mom...hi dad….yes...just a little head wound….I know…..yeah they look worse than me….yeah….okay see you soon.”

“I’m going back to bed,” Karin said after he hung up the phone. He nodded to her unwilling to deal with her wrath and watched as Yuzu climbed down the stairs and gave him a hug. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt and her head nuzzled into his chest, breathing him in as he returned the loving gesture.

“I’m glad you're safe. We got really worried when it got late and we hadn’t heard from you. Mom and dad know that you’re an adult, but you’ve always responded to their calls before.”  
“I know kid,” Ichigo said softly releasing her from their hug. He rubbed the soft strawberry blonde hair on her head and kissed her forehead. “I’m okay though. Really. I’m going to wait for mom and dad to get back and then I’ll be here in the morning, so go back to bed okay?”

“You promise?”

“Yup.”

Yuzu nodded and made her way back up the stairs, disappearing into the dark hallway in a matter of seconds. Leaving Ichigo to walk into the living room to the right and flop down on the old burgundy couches his mother adored and the plump white pillows on each side. He sighed into the fabric and knew he’d have a sobbing mother to deal with and a fussy father in a few minutes. He’d better get a bit of peace and quiet while he could.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was boring as hell as he was demanded to stay home by his mother. Her ginger hair was tied back into a thick ponytail with a red ribbon as she swished around the kitchen with Yuzu preparing breakfast. He yawned obnoxiously at the table as the smell of bacon fat and pancakes permeated the dining room space along with the rich smell of coffee. “I can’t believe you keep getting into these situations Ichigo!”

“Masaki, my love, he’s 24 he can protect himself!” His father responded from behind the newspaper he was reading. Karin remained unimpressed and disinterested as their mother and sister chewed his ass out.

“But brother said one of the guys had a _gun_ and the other a _knife_ ! Look at his head papa it isn’t okay!” Yuzu said sternly and she put his coffee in front of him.

“Yuzu is right dear! What if it had been worse!”

“He’s _had_ worse! And in response, we took him to martial arts classes and self-defense classes and he’s gotten away with a few cuts and bruises ever since.” He mumbled.

Ichigo groaned as Karin shot him a disapproving look, one that he knew she showed when she was particularly worried about him. Karin didn’t show her feelings like Yuzu did and this was pretty much the equivalent. He knew last night could have gone badly but everything had somewhat worked out. “Look. I’ll be more careful from now on mom okay? I got lucky this time, but dads right. It’s not like I can avoid these things, they just happen and they always have. I can protect myself. I should have called when I found out I was fine. I’m sorry for worrying you all.”

His mother sighed heavily as she put all the plates down and wiped her hands on her apron. Finally taking a seat at the table with Yuzu. “I know dear, I just really worry about you sometimes and I hate that it keeps happening. I know we can’t do anything to avoid it just...please call us next time?”

“Deal.”

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly and the girls went to school while he rested up in his room. His dad had kept him up every two hours in case of a concussion and as much as he didn’t want to admit he was feeling pretty out of it. So that lead to his current situation, sitting up in his room resting away the pain, reviewing the notes for his test, and being rudely interrupted when his phone rang, the rock tune echoing off of the walls. “Yo Renji.”

“Hey man, Mr. Urahara told me you got into a bit of an accident after work yesterday. You alright?”

Ichigo laid on his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just ran into a group of drug dealers and some kids last night. The situation escalated pretty quickly but it was fine.”

Ichigo listened to Renji sigh and then laugh. “Yeah yer old man told Urahara that. Yer always getting into some kind of trouble dude. So, Rukia and I want to know if your stray is as hot as before now that you know he’s a cop.”

That hurt. Ichigo was pretty good at guessing someone's sexual orientation before he got ahead of himself but it seemed Grimmjow was exactly his type, and even more so after seeing the man in action last night. His broad shoulders, thick arms, and powerful legs made him shiver into the pillow underneath him. “Yeah. But he’s straight Renji, so that also means that from here on out it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Bull fucking shit dude! He was checking you out when he came in! And, get this, he came in this morning and asked if we had heard from ya. He looked a little worried.” Renji said excitedly from the other end. 

“No dude, I’m telling you he’s straight. Got a girlfriend and everything.”

Renji was silent on the other end for a few minutes before letting out a loud “what”. He could hear Rukia in the background and Renji relaying the info. There was some shuffling before Rukia took the phone. “There’s no way. He was really worried about you.”

“Heard it myself last night Ruk. I was writing up my statement when I heard him on his phone talking to a Mila? He said I love you too and everything. Said he would be home soon.”

“That could be his sister or something! That doesn’t mean it’s a girlfriend!” Rukia argued. 

“I don’t know, there were other things too. Like a woman's jacket in the passenger side of his car and red lipstick in the cup holder. I can tell there's a woman in his life.”

Rukia sighed on her end and he could envision her rubbing the space between her brows. “I...I guess that’s pretty compelling. I still think you should ask who Mila is. You’ve never been one to run away from a problem.”

Ichigo shook his head at the thought. “Nah, I don’t want to get my hopes up. I know it’s been a while since I’ve been in a relationship Rukia, but I’m not that desperate. Plus,” he sighed tiredly, “ it’s not like I’m in love with him, I’ve only spoken to him twice.”

“If you say so. Hey, we gotta go, the cafe is getting its usual rush hour.”

Ichigo said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, laying the piece of technology on his bed as he sighed. He was right, he hardly knew the man and it wasn’t like he was in love with him. He just found him incredibly charming and attractive which was hard to come by. But he would move on, and he would be fine. He knew he would be.

Opening his books back up he resumed his review, reading over his detailed lecture notes and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. He would swing by the cafe later after his test. He knew that Yoruichi had brought this strawberry shortcake into the bakery this week and that was luckily his family's favorite. He decided quickly he would buy some as an apology for worrying them all. 

The rest of the day passed just as he had suspected. He walked to his university and took his test, hating that a slight headache where his cut was distracted him from a few questions. His classmates like Ishida questioned the cut and he had to relay the same information over to reassure them. Ichigo sighed as he walked to the bakery, headphones in his ear blasting Avenged Sevenfold as he fell into a relaxed stride. His hands fiddled with the pencil in his pocket while he hummed to the guitar solo in his ear before reaching for the cafe door.

It was quiet inside. The lunch rush had long gone and now it was just a few people looking for a quiet space to work. He noted a few of their regulars in their seats. The soft sound of fingers clicking away at keys indicated they were typing away at their computers for school or business. Some waved at him, others acknowledged as he made his way to the counter, watching as Renji cleaned the glasses from this afternoon’s rush. It was this time of the day that he loved the most. Just a normal fucking afternoon with no weird crazy shit going on, and with an oncoming headache, he felt this was peace. “Wow, look at you doing work.”

“Fuck off Ichigo,” Renji replied with a half smirk. His red hair was left down today, making him look slightly more like an old aged samurai warrior than the punk he usually came off as. “So, how was that test? You think you passed?” He said softly as he polished the last glass and put it in the cabinet.

“Eh, I did well enough to pass. Had a small headache that made it hard to concentrate but otherwise, it was fairly straightforward. I’m glad this is my last semester or else I may have dropped out.” Ichigo informed. He watched as Renji made quick work of whipping him up something to drink and frowned at the frothy drink pushed his way. “Really? A caramel macchiato?”

Renji held up his hands. “I’m practicing okay? Yoruichi tested me this afternoon when she came in and said I made them too sweet. Like a little kid would enjoy it more than an adult.”

Ichigo grimaced at the thought of Yoruichi trying one of Renji’s drinks. The woman probably took one sip before spitting it out at him and launched into an impressive onslaught of insults before showing him how to make it. He shivered, recalling his own experience and the countless lattes he had to make before it was perfect by Yoruichi’s standards. He took a quick sip of the frothy caramel drink and smiled. “It’s definitely sweet. You know I’m not much of a coffee drinker but this is good. I have to agree if it was any sweeter it would be perfect for a child.”

Renji snorted, snatching the drink away and putting his favorite matcha green tea in front of him. “Not my fault I have the taste buds of a ten-year-old then.” He huffed in irritation. The funny thing about Renji was that he had this little quirk in his expression when he was irritated. “I thought caramel was supposed to be the main taste in this damn thing.” And...insert the little quirk of the brow, yup, there it is. He took a sip and made a face of disgust. “It isn’t nearly sweet enough to be a sugary drink. I can only taste the coffee.”

Ichigo chuckled. “Well some places make them sweeter, but our demographics are young adults and middle-aged office workers, they don’t want some insane sugary drink. They want a coffee with a hint of caramel, that’s why Yoruichi got on your ass about it,” he said simply, enjoying the aroma his tea gave off.

The automatic mood lights shifted their brightness and increased in warmth as the sun began to set meaning time was getting on faster than he wanted it to. The cafe would be open for a few more hours before closing for the day and truthfully he still wanted some freedom from his overbearing mother. Taking a rag from the shelf he figured he could use work as an excuse to avoid going home. He quickly put the cake to the side to take home later and began the tedious task of cleaning all the used mugs. After some time of cleaning up a few tables and serving customers with Renji and Rukia, he realized it also took his mind off of the blunet that had invaded his thoughts all day. He knew he needed to brush the attraction under the rug and move on but, it was hard to do so. His brain knew what was best, but damn his heart and that fucking gravity to the male. He remembered the way Grimmjow took out that drug leader in seconds, oozing physical and mental strength and how quickly he had shown a softer side to whoever this Mila girl was. He knew that was hard to find in people nowadays. Even his ex wasn’t that perfect. 

Renji tapped him on the shoulder, throwing him out of his thoughts and nudged in the direction of the door. From the window, he could see Grimmjow walking with a woman and a little girl. Her bright orange hair similar to his own with bright blue eyes, the older woman walking with a soft teal hair that curled in all the right directions. The door opened, allowing the family into the room and Ichigo felt his entire being deflate. Not only did the man seem to be with someone, they had a child as well. If this wasn’t the universe sending him a giant “fuck you”, he didn’t know what it was. Plastering a convincing smile to his face he welcomed them, watching the young girl hide behind Grimmjow's leg and the man rolled his neck, cracking the bones loudly enough for a few patrons to wince. “Pretty late to see you out here?”

Grimmjow grinned handsomely and Ichigo cursed his gut for twisting in response. “I thought I told ya to stay home today?” He also looked around the cafe, settling a hand on the young girls head. “I thought ya didn’t work on Thursday’s?”

Ichigo shrugged, “family was being a bit suffocating today. Figured I’d stop by for some peace and to grab an apology cake.”

Grimmjow nodded, “Makes sense. I tried to see ya before we came here and this morning. Figured you wouldn’t be able to stay still and might have popped in for a bit. Glad I ran into ya regardless.”

Ichigo prayed the blush didn’t show on his face at Grimmjow’s words spoken with a deep timbre. He went to check on him after the cafe, really? What was with this guy? He sighed, watching as the woman beside him smirked and crossed her arms over her army green crop top, accompanied with a brown pencil skirt that accentuated her womanly curves and gave her a soft earthy vibe. He could see why Grimmjow was dating her, they were both good looking, not to mention model worthy. “Grimmy introduce us to your friend!” She said lightly in a teasing manner.

Grimmjow winced at the woman’s words and sighed. “Sorry about this, I try not to subject people to the both of them at once.” He motioned a hand to the woman who beamed at Ichigo and laced her hands behind her back. “This is Nelliel JaegerJaques. My older sister by four years. Don’t let her looks fool you, she’s nearly thirty.”

“Hey what the hell!” Nelliel sneered. Her hands detached to deliver a swift blow to the back of Grimmjow’s head as she huffed. The action causing the red-headed girl to giggle into Grimmjow’s pant leg. “You don’t ever tell people a woman's age. I swear to God I’m going to beat you into next week with mum when we get back to the house.” She knelt down to be eye level with the girl, “if he says anything about your age, smack him with everything you’ve got!”

The little girl nodded, still laughing at the antics. 

Grimmjow picked at his ear as if annoyed by the sound of her voice and Ichigo watched in fascination. Sister? He could have sworn this was Mila but, perhaps she was working? Or at home cooking them a family dinner? He looked down to the little girl who’s bright blue-green eyes that were near identicals to Grimmjow’s latched onto his own brown. He smiled, dropping down to her level and held out a hand. “I’m Ichigo, what’s your name?”

The girl blushed, looking at him from head to toe before smiling softly, placing her own smaller hand in his. “M-Mila…”

Ichigo froze for half a second, letting the name reach his ears as he watched her pull her hand away and giggle again. Mila? He thought to himself. He looked up at Grimmjow who was looking down at Mila with a proud smile. “Your daughter?” Ichigo asked the blunet.

Grimmjow smiled, “Yup! My pride and joy. Mila is six this upcoming Tuesday- OW WHAT THE HELL!?”

“What did I say about a woman’s age!” Nelliel said hotly.

“She’s fucking _six_ ! Damnit, woman!” Mila was picked up by Nelliel, the woman scowling at Grimmjow as he glared her down with daggers. A heavy sigh left his lips and he continued, facing Ichigo with a flight blush, embarrassed by his family. “We tend to have birthday weeks, and she had a pretty good day today so, I thought, being the great dad I am, I would swing by the store to let her pick a treat for after dinner. Nelliel watches Mila for me when I’m at work, but I’ve got the weekend off.”

Ichigo didn’t fail to notice that Grimmjow had yet to mention his wife and looked to Nelliel who seemed to be analyzing him. “Well Mila, it’s nice to meet you. You as well Nelliel, please, make yourselves at home.” He said kindly with the usual customer service tone he used daily. 

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow lead Mila to the cafe counter and started pointing out all the cakes on display, laughing as the young girl put her hands on the glass and began pointing animatedly at the different options. The little girl looked like she was the sweetest being in the world, those pearly white teeth making her smile one of the brightest in the room. His heart clenched, knowing that she was evidence of him being right and held back the longing sigh. Rukia walked over to help them and Ichigo thought it made sense, Grimmjow may not seem like the family guy in appearance, but that look on his face as he gazed at his daughter would make you think otherwise.

“So, _you’re_ a cutie.” Said the melodic voice beside him.

He turned to look at Nelliel who was still judging him with her clear hazel eyes. The way they focused on him made him shudder, willing that the penetrating gaze didn’t give way to the utter turmoil in his heart. “Wh-what?”

“You’re a cutie! Grimmy was telling me all about this kid that worked at a cafe and knew his stuff. You should be proud, Grimmy doesn’t connect with people easily. Especially not to show his little treasure to them after only knowing them for a while. Not to mention he went out of his way today to check up on you.”

Ichigo felt the blush dust his cheeks and looked back at Grimmjow. “I don’t think I’m following Ms. Nelliel.”

Nelliel laughed prettily and leaned on the counter beside them, her arms splaying across the wood. “Just Nel is fine Ichi! I can call you that right?”

“Sure.” He said immediately. Something about the woman told him that she never took no for an answer. Her eyes were warm but her stand radiated the same confidence as her younger brother. He wondered briefly if they had every scared someone with a look alone.

“Awesome! I doubt Grimmy will tell you himself, but he’s a single father. I can’t go into specifics about what happened but it’s been just him and little Mila since she was a few weeks old.”

Ichigo’s jaw dropped to the floor. “W-what? He’s been raising her all by himself?”

Nelliel nodded, resting both elbows on the counter as she looked to her brother. “He had help from our family of course but, yeah it’s just him. I was excited he came home last week gushing about this coffee shop and an interesting guy he met before heading to work. I haven’t seen him that excited about making a friend in years. He’s a quiet guy, doesn’t take any shit but also doesn’t budge much from his usual friend group. Feels like he has to put his life on the back burner for Mila”

Ichigo leaned against the counter as well, his back pressing into the hardwood. “Damn...gotta hand it to him, that isn’t easy.”

Ichigo watched Renji come around from the other side of the bar and relax with them, looking at Grimmjow interacting with Rukia as she served a chocolate cake on a little saucer. “Nice to meet ya, I’m Renji.”

“Nelliel, but you can just call me Nel. But to answer you my little Ichi, it _isn’t_ easy. In fact, he doesn’t know what he’s doing most of the time but he tries. It’s really cute to watch, especially when I never thought my brother would have a kid.”

Renji chuckled. “Yeah, I can see that. Ichigo here loves kids, he’s planning on becoming a pediatrician.”

Ichigo scowled at the tall red-headed man, seeing the calculating look on his face as his statement rang in the cafe. “Shut it Renji.” He sneered. 

Renji only smiled deviously. “It’s true though. He’s got two younger sisters and he was talking about how much he missed them being so young and wanting to rely on him. Ichigo here is like a mother hen, always doing what he can for his sisters. In fact, one of his sisters will come in some days, freaking out about her hair, and after shes sat for ten minutes...BOOM! Ichigo has braided her hair to look like a damn queen.”

Ichigo blushed, reaching for the redhead from over the counter. “I said shut it!” missing the man by a hair he growled lowly, not liking how Renji’s tone gave away his interest in the little girl. He sighed watching as Nel laughed quietly into her hand and rolled his eyes. 

A small tug pulled at his pant leg and he looked down into those ocean blue eyes of the small girl. Her cheeks were powered pink as the other hand clutched at her dress in nervousness. “M...mr….mr?” she spoke quietly. Ichigo felt his heart tug at the sweet voice and nervous that came from such a small body. Sliding down to his hind legs he met her at eye level with a smile. 

“You can just call me Ichigo, what’s wrong?”

The girl gripped his pants harder and bit her lower lip in worry. “Th-the lady said that...that...that you can make pretty hair….” she trailed on softly. Her eyes were pinned to the floor and the blush darkened. He heard Renji’s chuckle behind him and sighed, biting the inside of his cheek for being a sucker for kids. How could he not with those big doe eyes and charming little gestures?

Ignoring his traitorous friends he walked to the soft sofa chairs, motioning for the little girl to walk over and sit down in front of him where he could work. He felt the soft strands of her hair and smiled, realizing it was a strikingly similar shade to his own. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he gathered small bunches near the front of her head, twisting and fighting them into small French braids along the side of her face before reaching into his pant pocket for the hair tie he always kept in it. Pulling the two strands to the side he gathered the rest of her hair, tying it into a high ponytail and finishing by wrapping the two braids along the hair band and tucking them under. 

When Mila felt his hands stop working she gasped, running to the cake display again and looking at her reflection, a wide smile stretching across her still chubby cheeks. “DADDY! DADDY! LOOK!” She screamed in utter delight. Her hands touched her braids delicately but the pure adoration for the look was evident. Grimmjow leaned down watching her spin in circles as he pretended to think really hard. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know Mila, seems a little too mature for you...”

Mila stopped, pouting at her father before pushing him back. “Daddy is a meanie! I want Mr. Ichigo to be my daddy!”

Ichigo felt the sweat forming on his brow, already uncomfortable despite the girl's sweet intention. “Mila, I’m sure your daddy was just kidding.” He said calmly. He watched as Grimmjow effortlessly picked up the girl, nuzzling into her cheek causing laughter to bubble out from the inside. 

“Of course I am! Cmon Mila, I think ya look very beautiful! Don’t say ya don’t want me to be daddy anymore!” He said dramatically. 

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh. Finding it so bizarre and yet weirdly normal to see Grimmjow interacting with a child so well. Mila pouted, seeming to forgive her father for being rude.

“Fine, daddy can stay. But I want Mr. Ichigo to be my mama then!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I need to work on surprises in my chapters because those of you that commented on my last question answered right! DAMNIT  
> BUT I LOVE YALL  
> I appreciate all the comments and the love and I hope you're still enjoying the story so far! I can't wait to see you all react to the chapters still to come~
> 
> Who knew Grimmjow loved kids~?
> 
> Ciao Lovelies~
> 
> Rae


	4. Hibiscus tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and Kudos on this fic so far! I wrote this and felt happy about every chapter but now I’m doubting myself. I’ll continue to post but maybe my mind is just ready to write another fic with different characters. 
> 
> Anyways here’s abit of a slow chapter but we get to see the JaegerJaques family dynamic and more of Mila! She has managed to capture everyone’s heart so I hope you’ll enjoy seeing much more of her!
> 
> Also had to edit this on my phone so the usual editing quality will be off until I can get to a computer and fix it!  
> Enjoy!

~Chapter 4: Hibiscus tea~  
A small study found that drinking three cups of hibiscus tea daily lowered blood pressure in people with modestly elevated levels.

Grimmjow sat on his white couch, noting that the stains from the coffee that morning had seeped into the fabric and that he would need to bleach the hell out of the area to get it out. He worried briefly about the effect bleach would have on the fabric before groaning, knowing he was just distracting himself from the real problem at hand.

Last night had been, interesting, to say the least. After Ichigo had done his daughters hair beautifully, the young girl was attached to him. Literally. Her small arms clutched at him as he played with her and tried to distract her from the comment that nearly had Grimmjow fall down right where he stood. His heart clenched, knowing that despite what the little girl said, she wanted a mother in her life, he knew she did. But, he wasn’t easily attracted to people, and it was a surprise Mila even existed. Not that Mila needed to know that, but the thought of bringing a woman into his life scared him. He couldn’t...not after her….not after his failure.

Whilst he was in utter internal turmoil he watched Ichigo clean up the aftermath, laughing at Mila’s suggestion and saying how he couldn’t be a mother. Mila was relentless after that, saying that she would be happy with two daddies and that she wanted to stay with Ichigo forever. Fucking Nelliel hadn’t been any help, making snide comments of “what a perfect daddy you will be Ichigo!” and “I bet you can cook better than any woman too!” that had the poor boy sputtering while his daughter danced around celebrating that she had a second daddy.

The cafe thankfully was quiet, and by the time they were all ready to go Mila was held protectively in Ichigo’s arms. Her sea blue eyes drifting to a close while her grip remained strong on his collar, refusing to let go. Grimmjow tried to pry the young girl off, saying that Ichigo needed to go home when she started to cry. Ichigo and Grimmjow couldn’t stop her, and even Nelliel had tried with no success. It ended with Ichigo calling his family, promising Mila that he would go home with them and read her a book before bed. That seemed to be enough, the small smile on her face remaining as she fell to a deep slumber in his arms on the ride home. Grimmjow felt antsy, and a little uncomfortable when the three of them walked into his two bedroom apartment. 

 

The keys jingled into the night air as he placed it into the lock, hearing the familiar switch and pushed the door open. Ichigo came up from behind, taking off his shoes at the door without jostling the young girl and trugged on inside. Grimmjow led him to her room, a room he was so used to walking in alone as Ichigo placed her on her bed. It was dark, but the glow in the dark stars that sprinkled her ceiling illuminated the space enough to see Ichigo examining her room. The dark navy blue walls had pictures scattered about, all hand drawn with years of effort and boxes of broken crayons. A desk with princesses and superheroes were placed in an order he knew she had done herself in addition to the spaceship in the middle of the wood. The rest of her room followed the same theme; space, heros, and princess dolls. The three shelf bookcase held books of all kinds that Grimmjow had picked for her over the years. Books ranging from exciting fairytales to the most complex looking science books he had ever seen on the stars in the galaxy.

He closed her curtain’s on the slanted window where her telescope resided and picked up a few toys while Ichigo inspected the bookcase. “She’s going to be upset that I never read her that book.” The ginger haired man said in a barely audible whisper. The two left the room quietly not wanting to wake up the young girl. Grimmjow immediately headed to his kitchen to raid the fridge for the ice cold beer he had been waiting oh so patiently for. He chucked one to the younger man and watched as he caught it as effortlessly as he knew he would.

“So, ya wanna stay for a bit, enjoy the beer?” He asked the younger male with a raise of a brow. He knew he was being awkward, but like he had discussed with Nelliel earlier, he felt some kind of connection with the kid and right now he wanted him to stay.

Ichigo smirked, shaking his head lightly and shrugged. “Sure, why not.” Grimmjow popped the bottle cap and strolled over to the couch, flopping down and flicked on a random tv show, his weight falling into the worn section that he sat in every day. In his spot. He watched as Ichigo took a sip of his beer and sat beside him, sighing as the alcohol made its burning way down, cheeks flushing lightly. “So, it seems like you’re surprising me at every turn.” Ichigo said teasingly.

Grimmjow coughed out a laugh, “Yeah? That surprising to see me with a kid?”

Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds before holding up his beer. “Nah. I’m surprised you drink shit like Budlite.”

Grimmjow grimaced. “Whatever. Can’t have the hard stuff at home with Mila. People always get the wrong idea.”

“What kind of beer do you drink then beside pisswater?”

Grimmjow couldn’t stop the laugh this time, hearing his own laugh ring into the otherwise quiet apartment. “Fuck off! It’s better than drinking Mila’s orange juice so stuff it.”

Ichigo smirked taking another gulp of the beer, “At least we could spike the orange juice with some vodka.”

“Yer an ass ya know that? Damn, I’m trying to be a good host here and yer throwing my decent beer in my face! What the hell!” Grimmjow shouted. He threw a punch in the kids direction and watched as Ichigo backhanded it away with ease. Their small chuckles were infectious, brining small smiles to their faces. “Fine. Ya asked for this. Tell yer family yer not going home tonight.”

The blush that erupted on Ichigo’s face made Grimmjow’s stomach twirl, but he brushed it aside, pushing the feeling to the back of his mind like it had never happened. He snatched the beer from Ichigo’s hands, walking back into the kitchen and pouring them both out. Then he walked to the other side to his prized collection, unlocking the dark wooden cabinet and pulled out two shot glasses and his bottle of Johnnie Walker that his mother gave him for his birthday. He walked back to the living room, watching Ichigo sending a text to his family before setting the glasses down and looked to the side table, grabbing a pack of cards.

“Thought you couldn’t have the hard shit?” Ichigo challenged, his eyes zoning in on the dark liquor with a challenging smirk. 

“A liquor cabinet is classy,” he grinned deviously. “Right, we are gonna play a little game of higher or lower. Easy rules. Ya get it wrong, you take a shot, ya get it right, I get a shot.”

Ichigo gasped. “That’s fucking stupid! We are going to be shit faced before we even get past a quarter of the deck.” The sound of his laughter brought bubbles to his gut and once again, he brushed it aside, ignoring what it could mean. 

Grimmjow shrugged, shuffling the cards easily as he had done it for years. “And? Ya wanna complain about pisswater, I’ll give ya something better. C’mon, ya can spend the night and I’m sure Mila would love to see ya in the morning.”

Ichigo huffed, running a hand through the long spiky orange locks he rolled his shoulders, preparing himself. A competitive look had replaced whatever other feeling he had in the back of his head. The game started off easily enough, Grimmjow finding that Ichigo could handle his alcohol. They had about five shots each when the buzz started to hit Grimmjow. The shit was strong and they were knocking the damn things back like no problem. He laughed as he and Ichigo fell into easy conversation, sharing parts of their lives before having another round of drinks.

He found out Ichigo was a senior at the local medical university and that he was aiming to be a pediatrician, a respectable position but knew it would be hard work. The kid rambled on about that, enjoying himself and the way Grimmjow listened quietly and asked questions when something confused him. Meanwhile Grimmjow shared things about his life that he’s never shared with others, even Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, the two people he’s known for years. They had a similar love for old romance movies, enjoying the awkwardness that was often accompanied with the films. He had Ichigo laughing when he told him that his favorite was Dirty Dancing, saying that the ending was iconic and no one would be able to do it better.

Ichigo disagreed. It turned out that he was a major Disney fan. To him, his favorite romance movies were the ones that were cheesy enough that an adult could enjoy. Grimmjow at this point was way past the line of tipsy and borderlining drunk, he reached out into the entertainment center and grabbed a few of the movies that Mila likes to watch. Ichigo was drunk grabbing the little princess movies Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast quietly, their alcohol long forgotten. “It’s been a long time since I’ve watched any of these movies. Karin and Yuzu used to cuddle up on the couch with our mother and watch these while they grabbed a tissue box and cried.” Ichigo said with a laugh. 

“Mila enjoys the romance aspect of the movie mostly. But, she enjoys the adventures that the girls get to have, and how they get to show that they’re just as strong as the boys. My mother and sister really enforce that she can be whoever she wants to be, even if she’s a girl. I’m glad that there are women in her life to make her realize that she’s as strong as anyone else.” Grimmjow said quietly. He had never shared that with anyone. Realizing that in his drunken haze, he was scared by how comfortable Ichigo made him.

The two males were long gone at this point. You could tell by the way they struggled to stay awake, their bodies warm from the alcohol, enjoying the silence that engulfed the room. It was Grimmjow who decided that it was time for bed, pulling out covers and a pillow for Ichigo to sleep with. He offered the younger male a spare pair of clothes and then got comfortable himself. After knowing that the younger man was out for the night, he trudged off to his own bed moving under the covers sighing heavily. He looked up to his ceiling and wondered why the hammering of his heart was beating faster and wondered if it was the alcohol, even though the small voice in the back of his head told him exactly what it was. But, he wasn’t ready to acknowledge that fact yet. Especially since it was one so far out there that he had never even considered for himself.

He did know however that Ichigo had become a huge part of his life in the few days that he had come to know him…. there was no way that he could deny that fact.

________________________________________

He woke up to the sound of a light girls laughter and the small pitter patter of her feet against the wood floor. Accompanying her joy was that deeper and more masculine voice coming from the younger ginger haired man that he knew stayed the night. He rose from his sleep, yawning deeply and into the air as he stretched his arms behind his back. Once his brain had decided to awaken, he could smell the soft aroma of coffee and breakfast permeating through his door, making caffeine addicted brain move him towards the source, begging for consumption.

Finally getting out of bed and walking to his door, he strolled casually through to his living room, seeing Ichigo running around, playing with Mila. They were obviously playing a game of tag as she raced around the couch with boundless energy. She was ducking left and right to throw Ichigo off of her, but he was hot on her tail. He watched as his daughter duked him, unfortunately knocking over the coffee that he was looking forward to having, spilling all over his white couche. 

He would never admit to Nelliel that the color choice was a bad idea. “Uh oh…” Mila said quietly, her sea blue eyes widening as she turned in his direction. “G-good morning daddy…”

Ichigo was already back to the couch with a damp towel, trying to clean up the stain that Grimmjow knew wouldn’t come out without some professional stain remover. He picked up Mila, biting her cheek playfully. “Ya ruined my favorite couch ya demon!” She squealed at the sensation of him blowing against those chubby cheeks of hers and set her down gently. “Don’t worry about that stain Berry, I’ll get it out later.”

Ichigo’s face flushed brightly when he noticed that the stain wasn’t going anywhere other than sinking deeper into the fabric. With an unsatisfied sigh he walked back to the kitchen, wringing out the towel he had used before hanging it up to dry. “W-well I should probably get going. I was supposed to take my sisters out today and watch a movie.” Grimmjow felt disappointed that the man had to leave so soon, thinking that he would stay for breakfast. But when he looked to the dining room table he noticed two plates set out with the food covered. 

It seemed like he had never planned to overstay his welcome in the first place. 

Mila grabbed Ichigo’s pant leg, a pout forming on her face. “Y-you can’t leave. You have to stay with me and daddy forever!”

Ichigo ruffled her hair that he had tied up into twin pigtails and smiled sadly. “I can’t stay Mila but, we can always play with each other again, okay?”

With a loud obnoxious sigh Grimmjow picked the little girl up, noticing the tears welling up. “C’mon Pumpkin, can’t see off Berry with a sad face now.”

“B-but...b-but Ichi was going to be my new momma!” She began to cry. “You like Ichi right daddy?!”

Grimmjow held his tongue in fear. He didn’t like how this was going and he knew that this was wading into uncomfortable territory. He didn’t know how to tell Mila that just because he liked the ginger standing across from him didn’t necessarily mean he wanted him. Fuck he wasn’t even gay. How do you explain that shit to a six year old? “Of course I do Pumpki-”

“Then ask him to stay!” She said sternly. When she noticed Grimmjow’s hesitation she turned to Ichigo, her tears falling from the corners of her eyes. “You like daddy right Ichi?”

When Ichigo spluttered his response with a blush Grimmjow knew this needed to stop before he found out something he wasn’t sure he was ready to. Ichigo regained his composure, looking to Mila with a still flushed face but otherwise focused. “I do, but your daddy and I don’t like each other that way.”

Mila sniffled, “But you do! Daddy likes you, you like Daddy, easy peasy!”

If Grimmjow didn’t know the meaning of uncomfortable before, he sure the fuck did now. He watched as hurt seeped into Ichigo’s expression for a split second. “Mila, stop. We can play with Ichigo another day but he has to go home now.” He pinched her lips shut and rolled his eyes as she struggled against him. “I’ll be taming the demon, get on home before ya get stuck here for the rest of yer life.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Which brought him back to present day.

With the coffee stain still on the couch, his stomach full from the breakfast Ichigo had made them, and an angry little girl who had shut herself in her room. He had called Nel, wondering if she could come help calm the little tyke down but he knew his little girl. She was every bit as stubborn as he was, and would be in there until Ichigo came back. 

He needed to figure out how to explain to his daughter that he wasn’t gay. 

Sure, Ichigo was attractive for a man in a somewhat weird way to him to process. He had a slender build, lithe frame, and a gentle aura about him. But he was definitely a man. He didn’t have boobs, his facial features were sharp and contoured in an oddly beautiful way for a man, but not soft enough to be a womans. He was slightly shorter than himself and he knew the ginger had another piece of anatomy that he wasn’t interested in. But the thought of it wasn’t gross or unappealing, he just... wasn’t really sure how to think about it?

Groaning, he slipped a hand against his face before letting it fall against the cushion. How was he supposed to explain that to his daughter? It wasn’t like it was wrong for two guys to get together. Hell, he bet having two dads was just as cool as having two moms or one of each. He wasn’t one to judge, and he definitely didn’t want his daughter to think that two guys being together was wrong either. 

“Well I haven’t seen you so deep in thought since you found out that Liza was pregnant” called a voice from the entry way. Walking into the apartment in all of her glory stood a woman with gorgeous black hair pinned up into a high bun, a few grey strands standing out in contrast. Next to her was a man taller than her, striking blue hair with similar grey strands that made it look lighter than his own. 

“M-mom? Dad? What are ya doing here?”

His mother grabbed his face, kissing his cheeks before ruffling his hair. He brushed away her hands, hating how she still babied him like he was five years old and not a grown ass man. He nodded to his father who looked around after their exchange. “Where is the little Pumpkin? Nelliel called us about her mood, we figured we could go have a family day seeing as we won't be able to see either of you till her birthday on Tuesday.”

Grimmjow would never admit this to anyone outside of his small friend group, but he loved his parents. He had caused them so much grief and worry when he was in his rebellious phase. Drugs, guns, gangs, you name it, and he hated them to boot. When they stepped back into his life with open arms for both himself and his daughter, he swore to never be disrespectful to them again. They were the best damn thing besides Mila to have ever happened to him. “Thanks, I appreciate it. She’s not happy Ichigo left, said she wanted him to be her daddy.”

His mother laughed, “Oh dear, what did you do to make her want a new daddy?” Her laugh was a sprinkle of sunshine in the otherwise heavy atmosphere. He laughed with her, albeit awkwardly, but wholeheartedly nonetheless. 

“Actually…” he drawled. “She wanted him as another daddy, since he can’t be a mommy.”

His dad flinched and immediately Grimmjow knew he had at least someone in his family that knew of his pain. His mother’s laugh continued to fill the space. “Oh that is too precious. He must be quite the gorgeous man then hm? Mila usually turns away anyone that shows an interest in you.”

Grimmjow looked at her like she was completely crazy. It was true, Mila had never shown an interest in any of the past women who came into his life. Admittedly they were just people who flirted with him, he had no intention of settling down after Liza. “I’m not even interested in him like that. How do I tell her something so grown up? She’s six for fucks sakes.” he mumbled angrily.

His father placed an understanding hand upon his shoulder and hummed. “Well, you both must have been paying enough attention to each other for her to pick that up.”

“All Ichigo did was treat her like he would his sisters. Did her hair, cooked breakfast, and played with her while we went to go check up on him after the drug bust.”

His mother gasped. “He’s the same young man? Oh dear I do hope that he is okay, was he fine?”

Grimmjow nodded, “He’s not a pushover. Got a cut on his brow but otherwise unharmed. He defended himself better than some of the guys on the force.” He shrugged. Walking to his kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water and put the kettle on for his mother, knowing she would want some tea before they headed out. It would take some time for Mila to get ready as well, if she decided to grace them with her presence.

His mother was already coaxing Mila out the room by the time he came back with tea for them all. Along with it, a small slice of cake that he had grabbed without Mila looking, thanking his lucky stars for timing that perfectly. He set it all up on the coffee table and sat next to his dad, his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose before turning to look at him with clear green eyes. “Grimmjow…”

He stiffened, knowing that tone of voice from his father meant a serious talk. The otherwise quiet and peaceful man could make an entire room become silent with a single word. His very presence was intimidating and Grimmjow wasn’t quite sure what had made him bring it out. “Yeah?”

“It may be best to ignore the problem for now. Mila is still young and her attention is easily distracted. But...you do know...that no matter what you choose, your mother and I love you, right?”

Grimmjow flushed, not used to seeing his father be so affectionate in his words or gaze. “Wh-what are ya talking about old man?”

“That if you want to date this man. Ichigo right? I know you’ve always been interested in women in the past but I wonder if that’s because you’re scared of being yourself around us sti-”

“WOAH!~ Woah, woah, woah, dad. Hey, look, it’s not like that” Grimmjow stood. He watched as his father's tense shoulders slumped slightly and groaned. He wasn’t used to this, still wasn’t used to this, he was still used to keeping everything bottled up. But his family wouldn’t let him be like that anymore. “It’s not like that. This also doesn’t have anything to do with Liza. Look he’s...yes he’s attractive? I guess? I mean I just, I haven't thought anything of it honestly?”

“At all? From the way your sister was telling us you’ve only known him for a little over a week. If that even, and he stayed the night? That’s very unlike you.” His father asked confrontationally. 

The hair on the back of Grimmjow’s neck stood up. He knew Ichigo was different, he knew he was comfortable around the man, and that he had let down a lot of personal walls to him faster than he had with anyone else. “I...I just don’t know, dad. You know I’m not easily attracted to people. Liza was just a fling, we were friends before we got drunk that night and there hasn’t been anyone since. Ya know this.”

There was an easy silence that fell between them. The soft murmurs of his mother talking to Mila in the background, almost like a white noise. “Just know, that if you do, know that we would love whoever you brought home. We want to see you happy too, son, Mila is a large part of your life now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find your own happiness.”

Grimmjow was grateful that his father didn’t say anything more. Letting his words sink in with finality. He knew that someday, Mila wouldn’t be there with him. That she would grow up, find her own place in the world, and he would be alone again. But, he always thought to himself, that he would deal with that when the time came. He wasn’t ready to go through all the motions with someone when he had a little girl to take care of. He would never be able to put someone higher than Mila, the woman he saw would never be the number one woman in his life and that wasn’t fair. 

“Well now, I think someone would like to talk to you Grimmjow.” His mother said from beside him. The ginger haired girl stood shyly behind her grandmother’s leg and watched him with tear stains on her cheeks. When his mother placed a comforting hand on her back, she urged Mila forward to face him. Mila hiccupped, gripping her powder blue dress that her grandmother had dressed her in. 

“D-daddy….”

Grimmjow smiled, settling down off of the couch to sit indian style in front of her. “Yeah Pumpkin?”

“I...I’m sowy...I...I was rude to Mr. Ichi...and...and I was a bad girl...I...I love daddy, and I’m really, really sowy…” she cried softly. 

Grimmjow placed a hand on her head and coaxed her into his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She hugged him back, her tears soaking into his shirt. He would never be able to put someone before Mila. The girl was his, his to protect...his to cherish. He pulled her away to brush the tears from her plump cheeks, watching as that gorgeous ginger hair of hers fell just on the sides of her face. “Its okay Pumpkin. Ichigo is a friend of mine, and he’s nice to ya right?”

“Yes…”

“Then you will get to see him more often. He will be there to play with ya even if he isn’t yer momma. If you apologize to him tomorrow I’m sure he will come over and play again sometime. What do ya think?” He said softly. He knew it probably wasn’t the best way to settle her heart on the Berry from being her momma but he figured what she really wanted was for Ichigo to be around more.

He had his own thoughts to gather as well, and in order to really figure out what he thought about him, he needed to spend more time with the guy. He’d be killing two birds with one stone. 

 

“Okay, I will say sowy to Mr. Ichi….” Mila sniffled. 

His mother nodded her head, smoothing a comforting hand over her head. “Good girl Mila. I’m sure if Mr. Ichigo is as nice as you say he is, he has already forgiven you. But you must make sure to say sorry when you see him next okay?”

“Okay Grandma.”

Grimmjow felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder. “Now that we got that all sorted out, how about I treat everyone to a treat at our friends tea shop?”

His mother smiled to her husband and nodded, “That’s a lovely idea dear. I believe Grimmjow needs a tea to help him gather his thoughts.”

“Ya know, that doesn’t sound half bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said! Slow chapter but I hope you all enjoyed!! I’ll be back next week with chapter 5!~ 
> 
> Ciao lovelies!


	5. Cold Brew Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!~
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you again for those who left Kudos and comments this week! I've got chapters lined up so it's mostly just me updating but man I'm struggling with the rest of the story. So your comments literally help me stay motivated.
> 
> This week's chapter is super fluffy and a bit emotional so if you were wanting more internal panicking Ichigo and more adorable Mila with more character interaction...this is for you <3
> 
> PS. Technoplague is an amazing beta but y'all already knew that ;)

####  **~Chapter 5: Cold Brew Coffee~**

_A method of brewing that doesn’t use hot water. Instead, cold water and a longer period of time is used to create the finished cold coffee beverage._

Ichigo leaned against the broom in his hands and sighed dreamily. His weekend had been a cluster fuck of emotions that he wasn’t quite sure how to process. Then to top it all off he had a fucking exam to prepare for and he knew, that if it _wasn’t_ for his determination and focus, he would have flunked the damn thing. The problem plaguing his mind?

Grimmjow JaegerJaques, his adorable little girl Mila, and the nosy sister he had named Nelliel. 

He knew Nelliel was coming from a good place but he knew, he just knew that the woman could read him like an open book. She had run into him on Saturday when he was out with his sisters planning to watch the new movie that came out that week. Well, he planned for just them, Nelliel practically invited herself to join. Of course none of the Kurosaki children had complained or said otherwise so, that was a moot point. Regardless, the movie went well and so did the walk to the diner for dinner. That was until they had sat down, and Nelliel dove head first into psychoanalyzing his feelings.

His whole family knew he was gay. It was hard for them not to, since he was never the type to lie or keep things like that to himself and his family was pretty accepting of anything. His mother cried tears of joy and sadness when she realized that her son had grown up and happy that he knew he could rely on his family to accept him. Of course his family wasn’t at all normal like anyone else's, especially when his father jumped into his bed every morning to deliver a swift kick to the head that he would have to dodge within seconds. His sister Yuzu was a child prodigy in the kitchen with a heart kinder than anyone else's. His other sister Karen was a tomboy with no fucks to give at home or at school. But mostly it was his father... his father was a wack job that obsessed over his mother and his sister while running an urgent care clinic at the back of their house.  
Ichigo was ready to sigh again when another broom collided with the back of his head. “What the fu-”

“What are you dreaming about brat? I don’t pay you to slack off, you haven't moved from that spot for at least 10 minutes.” Yoruichi said with a glare. Her honey colored brown eyes shone with a deep seriousness that had him shivering down his spine. Enter first class demon woman Yoruichi Urahara, Kisuke’s wife and his beloved god mother. He knew that look better than anyone else and tsked in annoyance, not wanting to deal with her as well. 

“Okay, okay, okay. I’ll get moving Yoruichi.”

“That’s Mrs. Yoruichi to you! We raised you to be more respectful than that!” She said with a flick to his forehead. 

“Fuck, if we want to use titles then I should call you old woman-” Yoruichi smacked him again. He rubbed the spot with a scowl and wondered why the woman had it out for him. He watched as Soi Fon giggled to herself behind the counter while she wiped the surface down with a clean cloth. “I swear you two are out for me.”

Soi Fon flipped him the middle finger, “Nah you’re just easy to tease Ichi. I’m sure if you grew a backbone and paid more attention today, we wouldn’t have done anything.”

It was at that moment he noticed Yoruichi’s bronzed arm wrapped around his shoulders, her mouth quirking to the side in a devious smirk. “Thats right~ Now you wanna tell me what's been making you starry eyed and sighing like a virgin all day?”

Ichigo shrugged her arm off and continued sweeping, so not wanting to have this conversation with his godmother. “Its nothing.”

She didn’t give up, grabbing the strands of hair that fell past his shoulders and yanked him back. “Listen here ya punk. I know you better than you know yourself. We’re closed, it’s just us, and I’m here to listen. Now what’s been up your ass all weekend? Even Kisuke said you were out of it yesterday.”

Ichigo felt her hand relax and roll across his scalp in comfort and he tsked. “I don't want to talk about it. It’s nothing really, I shouldn’t even be this deep in thought. I’ll be fine.”

Soi Fon walked over to him with a cup of tea in her hand, the other resting on her hip. “Like hell we believe the bullshit coming out of your mouth right now pipsqueak.” She grabbed his shoulder roughly and forced him down into one of the chairs beside him. “Now talk. I’m going to go close up front and take inventory out back. By the time we are all ready to leave you better have spilled your damn heart out to Yoruichi. She’s been worried about you all day.” 

“Soi Fon!”

Without another word she walked outside, and began to bring in signs, ignoring Yoruichi’s curses.

Ichigo knew that Soi Fon was a little rough on the outside. Her resting bitch face and stern way of talking often made people think badly of her, but she was really one of the most understanding of his group. She was a reliable adult and it was no wonder why Yoruichi held her in high regard. “Right, now talk.” Yoruichi said with a soft yet stern voice.

He stopped himself from sighing again, resting his chin into the palm of his hand and looked out to the window. “It’s really not as big as you’re making it out to be. I just have a silly crush and I’m wallowing in self pity and irritation for making a fool out of myself this weekend.”

Yoruichi nodded, “That blue haired punk with the little girl right? He’s a bit far from your type, your last boyfriend was nothing like him, well, he was a bit rough around the edges as well I guess.”

“Yeah and I don’t plan to date anyone like him. _He_ was an abusive asshole. But we aren’t here to talk about that. To answer your question, yes, it’s him. First time I’ve felt like this about a straight guy.” And it was, which was what puzzled him. He had resilience and he was smart, there was no doubt about that. Back when he was a sophomore in high school he had known of his preference for guys over girls and learned to just roll with it. He made sure not to find himself in love with people he had no chance with, because honestly it just sounded like more trouble than it was worth. Additionally he knew that there were others like him, walking around, wishing they could find someone to be happy with.

As cheesy as that sounded and as uninterested as he may appear to others, it was hard not to want what his parents had. His mother wasn’t a weak woman who couldn’t dish out her own ass kicking like his dad. He teased her, she gave it right back, and so on. So in other words, he wasn’t really looking for _love_ necessarily. He was looking for a partner, someone who gave as good as they got, rolled with the punches, didn’t give a shit about what society thought about them and then fucking Grimmjow JaegerJaquez walked into their cafe.  
At first, Ichigo was attracted. How could he not be when the guy was well around 6’2, striking blue hair, wicked ocean blue eyes, and a sexy ass condescending smirk that would make anyone, man or woman swoon? Unfortunately as fate with have it, Ichigo knew the man was straight, he didn’t have that feel about him, an while Ichigo made subtle body gestures he noticed Grimmjow had no idea what was happening. The man was either really good at ignoring it, or he had just no interest in his signs like leaning a little closer than needed, brushing their fingers when he handed him his drink, or drinking him in with his eyes. That, _that_ was the obvious one.

So Ichigo ignored it, he enjoyed the audacious man's company and he looked forward to the next visit. He didn’t think he would find out the man was a god damn cop who looked damn good in a pair of black pants, a fitted t-shirt and jacket with the pretty little badge tucked away in the inside. Or how the older man watched him kick some ass and admire him for it. Or the way his touch on his wound when he cleaned it up burned like a goddamn scorching iron. No, he wasn’t expecting those things, and he sure as hell wasn’t expecting to dive head first into a longing attraction for the man when he brought his little girl who had also happened to take his heart.

Yoruichi leaned against the chair, scratching the back of her head in an irritated manner. “No, we aren’t here to talk about _him_. But are ya sure yer instincts are right about this guy? It seems to me that everyone thinks he’s got a little thing for you.”

Ichigo laughed at that. “Nah I’m pretty sure I’m right. Did you know I actually spent the night at their house? He said that since we had been drinking it would be best to stay and that his little girl would be happy to see me in the morning. I knew he wasn’t lying about that, and I could tell he was uncomfortable to be alone with me much longer. We are just really similar, I think that’s new to him, and he’s in need of a new friend.”

“Hmm that might be right but there may be more to the story. I don’t know about you but I’m cautious enough not to let anyone over to my place without knowing them quite well. That’s a serious amount of trust you’ve managed to develop with him if he’s let you spend the night when he’s got a little girl. I know any parent would be hesitant about that.”

Ichigo hadn’t thought about that. It still didn’t change much, but it did feel nice to know that somewhere subconsciously Grimmjow trusted him enough to be so close to his daughter. “Okay but think about it from another point. I stayed the night, nothing happened, and when Mila brought up that I liked him I couldn't even deny it. I could feel his uncomfortableness rolling off of him in waves. He’s not interested and I’ll get over it.”

Yoruichi sighed heavily but ruffled his head nonetheless. “If you want to get over it then fine. Quit before you find out the whole story and run away. You’re good at that right-”

“Fuck you-”

“Or~” She said with a singsong voice, “You can do everything in your power to show him who you are and why you’re a good match. If he’s still hanging around you and he’s picked up on your attraction to him then that means there’s a chance. You’re no bitch Ichi, when you put your mind to something you’re scary as hell. Apologize for whatever you feel like you need to apologize for and start over. If you quit here you’ll regret it, especially when you haven’t even asked him how he feels about the situation.”  
She stood up, picking up her broom from the side and spun it quickly in her hand before slamming it down. The echo of the wood bouncing from wall to wall in the otherwise quiet cafe. “Put your Kurasaki pride on the line Ichigo and give it your best shot. You’ve got your whole family behind you, so what do you have to lose?”

Without another word she left, walking to the back and yelling out to Soi Fon on the status of inventory and left him to his thoughts.

She was right…

What _did_ he have to lose? He barely knew the guy, he was young, he still had his friends, he wasn’t in the same place as he was when he was going out with his ex…

That’s when it hit him.

He was scared.

He was scared to put forth his whole body and soul into someone again after being dragged around through the mud like he didn’t matter. He was scared of being vulnerable to someone again just so they could kick him in the ass the moment he let his guard down. He was scared of seeing the pitiful look in his friends and family’s eyes, the guilt when they realized they weren’t there to help him. 

 

He was scared of falling as fast as he was. 

But Yoruichi was right, he was being stupid and unlike himself. With a deep breath he rolled his shoulders and finished sweeping up the floor. His phone buzzed in his pocket after he had placed the broom and cleaning supplies in the closet. He walked to his locker, tucking away his work attire before checking his phone, confused to see an unknown number had sent him a text. When he opened it he read the small paragraph and knew he would be having a stern talk with Nel the next time he saw her.

__

_Unknown sender; 10:04pm 5/15/xxxx_

_Yo Berry, it’s Grimmjow. Nel gave me yer number this afternoon.  
Sorry for such a last minute request but Mila was wonderin if ya would like to come on a  
picnic tomorrow for her birthday with us? I’ve got a party planned later but she’d also like to apologize for the other night. Would ya mind? _

He was definitely going to kill Nel if he saw her tomorrow, but a part of him wondered if this was fate throwing it in his face that he needed to man up. Grabbing his school bag from the locker and swinging it over he said his goodbyes to Yoruichi and Soi Fon and walked away from the cafe with a smile.

**Tell me what time and I’ll be there**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Ichigo looked around the park Grimmjow told him about he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was covered in lush foliage and bright green trees. The flowers were in full bloom and it was quiet. A few people were out with their dogs, others taking a stroll or reading the newspaper on the bench. The weather was clear blue skies and a breeze just enough to make it comfortable underneath the sun high in the sky.

He was dressed as nice as casual could be, wanting to look his best for Mila who had apparently prepared their picnic today as an apology for her behavior. He had a cake box in his hand, his own apology offering to the young girl for dashing out like the coward he was the next morning. He donned his favorite light blue shirt with a black pocket, the words trouble inscribed on it in white. His pants were also black, taking into consideration that they may be sitting in the grass and playing, it was easier to get grass stains out of black clothing and decided this was the best option. They were simple cargo shorts that gave him the much needed pocket space for his phone, wallet, and keys without having to carry anything else. He also had a brightly colored birthday gift bag in his hands with Mila’s gift.  
Grimmjow had said he didn’t need to prepare a gift but he wanted to spoil that little girl. Her brightly colored hair and matching ocean eyes like her father stole his heart right out of his chest. He remembered seeing her interests when he put her into bed and knew exactly what he wanted to gift the little tyke. Turning six was a big number, before Grimmjow would know it she would be ten, and then sixteen, and he would lose his little girl. These were the most important times of her life, and he wanted to be a part of them, even if that didn’t mean he was a part of their family and just a friend.

“Ichi!~”

The young voice squealing in front of him alerted him back to the present. He smiled happily as the young girl bounded over to him from where their picnic was set up, hair flowing all around her and a delicate flower crown resting up top. He knelt down to take in her hug, thanking the stars for balance as she rushed into him, nearly toppling them over. He laughed as she hugged him tighter and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Ichi I’m so happy you’re here!”

“Well thank you for inviting me!”

She let him go, stepping back just a few inches from him and wiped the hair from her eyes that had fallen over. “I-Ichi I’m sowy for being a bad girl, and...and..for makin you and daddy fight...and for being r..rood.”

Ichigo smiled. “Apology accepted as long as you accept mine too? I’m sorry I couldn’t stay and I left you so soon Mila.”

Her eyes widened large and beautifully as her smile stretched across her cheeks. “Accepted!” She rushed in for another hug and he felt his heart melt under the little girls charms. She was just too cute for words and he knew he was already deep under her spell. He switched the bags to one hand and picked her up bridal style, enjoying the peals of laughter escaping her lips.

“Come on Birthday girl, I’m hungry!”

When they reached the blanket Ichigo tried not to think about the furious pounding of his heart as he took in the man lounging on his back on the blue and black plaid blanket. He should have known they wouldn’t have the basic red and white, and placed Mila down softly. Grimmjow had dressed comfortably, not caring too much for his appearance as he still looked as dangerous as the day he had when he walked into the cafe.  
With a grey shirt with the words “bad ass” hidden behind a black leather jacket. The ripped jeans hugged his waist, the dark wash matching the rest of his outfit perfectly. Even the subtle accessories like the silver watch, silver chained necklace with dog tags, and the few rings that rested on his large hands added to his appeal.  
Mila placed her hands on his stomach, jostling the man awake with a smile. It was an adorable picture, watching as Grimmjow tickled her and ruffled her loose hair with affection. The big bad wolf and little riding hood is what they looked like. Even with Mila in a pair of black tights and baby blue dress with adorable little mary janes, anyone could see the way they matched like father and daughter. He smirked, wondering if Grimmjow always attempted that and if he had to fight off any young boys from his daughter yet. “Yo Berry, glad you could make it.”

“Thanks for inviting me. I’m glad I get to see Mila on her birthday.” He took a seat on the soft blanket and groaned dramatically. “I can’t believe you’re already 4!”

Mila pouted, “No Ichi I’m six! Like this!” She held up six fingers and Ichigo hummed. 

“You’re 16?! That can’t be right? Little Mila can’t grow up too fast!”

Mila tackled into him, “IM SIX ICHI! Siiiixxxxxx~ see look! Like daddy’s tattoo!” She ran over to her dad, startling Grimmjow when she yanked up his shirt up from the back and Ichigo noticed the gothic six tattooed in black ink on his back. Grimmjow grabbed her and wrapped her up in his arms into his lap. 

“Oi! You little monster! Don’t go ripping my shirt off in public.” he said with a smirk. Mila just laughed and snuggled into her father's arms. 

“That’s a really cool tat. When did you get it?” Ichigo asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

He noticed the flinch in Grimmjow’s posture and the fake smile on his face, “Ah it was just something stupid I got when I was a young punk. I regret having it but hey it’s cool looking and tats are permanent.”

Ichigo groaned, noticing how he quickly turned back to his daughter and closed the topic. What was that saying? Curiosity killed the cat? 

“Let’s eat then! What do you have packed for us today Mila?” Ichigo said quickly, wanting to respect Grimmjow’s space. He noticed the man relax and smiled at a good judgment call to correct his mistake. Mila had wandered out of Grimmjow’s lap and walked over to the dark brown wicker basket that held all their treats and brought them over. She pulled out a little apron with a giant yellow star on it and sat down delicately on her knees. 

“Aunty Nel said I should be a good host-es-sees and pre-presant the food. First, we have my favorite, peanut butter jelly sandwiches, then some mac and cheese, oh and I have some yummy goldfish, and...and-” she pulled each item out, placing them on the blanket and Ichigo tried hard not to laugh at all the delicacies Mila had prepared for them.”-and some chocolate milk and OH!” Her tiny hands grabbed three cups and a canister from the bottom and smiled a big toothy grin like her father. “Aunty Nel said to bring some coffee too!”

Ichigo grimmanced, thanking his lucky stars that he had his own bottle of water tucked away in the bag that held the cake. “Wow Mila! This all looks delicious.”

She nodded her head eagerly, obviously more excited about the spread than her father and Ichigo were. Grimmjow had reached for the little letter at the bottom of the basket and flushed red. “What did it say?”

Grimmjow coughed into his hand, “Oh uhm, just Nel saying that the coffee is a gift.” And crushed it into his pocket. Ichigo scowled, knowing that Grimmjow was hiding something but wasn’t going to push the matter.

Once they had their fill of the food Grimmjow handed a tiny parcel for Mila and she eagerly tore into it. The paper wrapping came off easily and gave way to a wooden box, one so beautifully decorated he knew it had cost the man a pretty penny. When Mila opened the box Ichigo say the most beautiful compass he had ever laid his eyes on. The little girl squealed in delight, holding it up to the suns natural light and watched the crystals on it sparkle. “It’s so pretty daddy! Thank you!”

She crushed him into a loving hug that he returned, the smile small but all that was needed to know that he was happy she loved it. When it came time for his own gift he felt a little silly, especially when he wasn’t sure if she had one already. When he handed her the bag he bit his lip, hoping he would get a similar reaction from the girl. Grimmjow helped her tear into the bag and pull out the box with the item. “Woah~” Grimmjow said immediately.  
Mila looked a little confused and turned it around and watched her eyes brighten in surprise. “Is...is this a planetarium?!”

Ichigo was surprised she knew such a big word but nodded. “I figured since we would have some stormy nights you’d have trouble seeing your stars lately. At least with your planetarium you can always see them-OOF!” Her tiny body came barreling into his midsection, knocking the wind right out of him. Her tears stained his shirt as she clutched him tightly. “Thank you Ichi! I loveeeeeee it~”

Ichigo sighed in relief. “Damn I’m surprised you got her this, she’s been talking about one nonstop lately. I couldn’t find the one she really wanted but somehow you did? Where did you see this?”

“I was actually at the mall with my sisters and saw it while we were all window shopping. I knew the moment I saw it I had to get it for her.”

Grimmjow smirked handsomely, “Thanks Berry, she’s going to love playing with this.”

Ichigo felt the blush but this time, he didn't bother to hide it. If Grimmjow knew his feelings and still kept him around, then he would show him all the cards and let him show his slowly. After that talk with Yoruichi Ichigo remembered that he wasn’t one to hide shit, nor was he a little bitch, he would be himself and if Grimmjow found him interesting then he would use it to his advantage. He was attracted to this man, loved his daughter, and he wanted to be a part of this family. He would be here for as long as Grimmjow decided to keep him around. 

After a half of an hour Mila was full off of food and birthday cake and running round with some kids before coming back dead tired. Her pretty little mary janes were scuffed and dirty but Grimmjow paid no mind when she crawled over to Ichigo and rested in his lap. She had played a little too much after their meal and was passed out cold within seconds. He played with her hair, stroking it gently as they enjoyed the silence and the beautiful weather. He was sure the time was close to mid afternoon at this point and envied the little girl for sleeping.  
He felt Grimmjow shuffle closer to him and lean back on the blanket, kicking off his shoes and taking his jacket off, making himself comfortable. “Ya know she’s dead to the world when shes asleep, you can lay her down and she wont wake up.”

Ichigo was feeling a little tired himself and the young girl was now dead weight on his body but he didn't want to let her go. Instead he shuffled her onto the blanket and laid next to her, protecting her from the sun's rays with his body. She murmured lightly at the shift but immediately cuddled into his chest, gripping his hand that he had laid in between them and smiled. “You’re going to break some hearts when you’re older.” 

Grimmjow scoffed. “Don’t go talkin bout my lil girl growing up and stealing hearts. It’s a nightmare already and she can’t even put her clothes on correctly half the time.”

Ichigo laughed. “She will get the hang of it, she’s smart.”

“Ya talking about the clothes or breaking hearts?”

Ichigo smiled deviously, “Why not both?”

“Fuck you” Grimmjow laughed. The silence stretched between them and Grimmjow sighed. “Fuck I’m gettin soft.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, “don’t blame a little girl for being a big ole softy, that’s just sad.”

Grimmjow barked out a laugh, “Fuck off, you know I used to box? I was really good at it too. I miss getting in the ring and letting off some steam. Now it seems like I spend my free time cleaning up toys, making food, getting stuff ready for tomorrow, and wishing that she wasn’t growing up so fast.”

“Sounds to me like you need help.”

Grimmjow glanced to him from the corner of his eye and hummed deeply. “Maybe...being a single dad isn’t easy and I know having someone to help me out would be easier on us both. I can tell she holds back a lot because she knows it's just us. Fuck a six year old shouldn’t be making me coffee in the morning, getting ready by herself, and trying her hardest not to be a burden. I want to see her like she was today, free spirited all the time and enjoyin her youth.” He sat up quickly, tossing an arm over his knee and ruffled his hair. “But ya know I don’t think I could do it.”

Ichigo felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. “Do what? Find someone?”

Grimmjow nodded. “It wouldn’t be fair ya know? She’s my world, my everything. Before, when I was a punk, I didn’t care bout anythin. I was a little shit, was no wonder my parents had a hard time. But right when I was ready to get out of that dark world Mila came along, and she changed everything for me. She’s my responsibility, mine to love and care for, and I can’t put anyone before her.”

Ichigo sighed into the little girls hair, listening to her breathing while absorbing everything her father was saying. “You know, you have this misconception that by bringing someone into your life will take away time from Mila. But you’re wrong, it doesn’t have to be that way.”

“How would you -”

“Did you ever stop to think about what she would gain by having someone, what you would gain?” He pressed. “You said you couldn’t put anyone above her, meaning you’re already expecting someone high maintenance and obviously self absorbed that they won't care for Mila and only focus on you. I don’t know if you’re speaking from experience and those are the relationships you’ve always had, but I think you’d be surprised to find that someone out there might want to be with you as much as they want to be with her. That they wouldn’t want you to put them before her.”

“Psh, you’re thinking of a fairytale Berry. I don’t attract those types, I attract trouble, always have, always will.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing that this man was about as stubborn as - “You wouldn’t know if something good kicked you in the ass, dickhead. All I’m saying is that you’re a better father than you give yourself credit for, you’re a better man than a lot of others out there, and there is someone out there that wants to take care of you both. Your problem isn’t that you attract trouble, it’s because you’re scared to get out of your comfort zone.”

He knew he stepped out of line, but Grimmjow was silent when he finished, looking out to the sky with deep thoughtful stare. Ichigo felt his lids dropping to a close with the soft snores from Mila and the warm sun against his back. Before his consciousness fell away he heard one last thought from Grimmjow’s lips.

“...Maybe I was before I met you...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have any good words to end this chapter with besides thanking everyone again! This is probably one of the chapters I love the most, mostly because of how stinking cute and fun Mila is to write. She's based off of a little girl I used to baby sit.
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked the chapter!! Let me know in some comments what your favorite part is to help me knock out the rest of the story so I can update faster! <3
> 
> Ciao~
> 
> Rae


	6. Essiac Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ This is the chapter where some new tags appear. 
> 
> if you're not one for a bit of gore, rape, etc then make sure you notice where the text turns to italics. We are finally getting into the plot of this fic and the angst. I was really worried about this but with Grimmjow's background needing to be revealed I figured I would get pretty deep. 
> 
> Last chapter was fluffy, this one is not.
> 
> At all
> 
> Enjoy~

####  **~Chapter 6: Essiac Tea~**

  
__

_The traditional drink of Ojibwa, a North American Indian tribe. It has a slightly bitter, grassy kind of flavor._

 

Grimmjow groaned as he typed up the last report up on his computer. The bright blue light emanating from the screen made his eyes burn and water from the constant abuse. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock that read 2:30 in the morning and sighed deeply, knowing that he was reaching the end of his shift. He hated that he had to get back to the grind after Mila’s birthday but, he was needed here, and money had to be made somewhere. He was just lucky that his parents could watch Mila this week as he would be up to his neck in work.  
Mila’s birthday party had gone better than he had hoped. Her space themed party was a collection of stars and rocket ships, and the birthday girls own astronaut helmet that his mother had gifted her completed the look. He enjoyed seeing her look at all her new presents surrounded by loving friends and family that spoiled her absolutely rotten. It was a shame that Ichigo was unable to join them as he had other plans, but their picnic was a perfect start to his little girls day. He was surprised when Mila let the Berry go home without a fuss, begging him to visit them again soon to play. The ginger haired man promised her and gave a wave to them before heading back to his own house.  
Grimmjow tried not to think too much about Ichigo’s bold statements when they had taken a cat nap beneath the sun, but he could no longer deny the ginger was right once he had reached home. Making the preparations for the party, keeping everyone together and happy, getting his little girl ready for the week with his parents and catching up with work...he was fucking exhausted. Despite feeling a little defeated he realized that he _did_ need help. He needed someone there to help raise Mila because he couldn’t guarantee that his parents or Nel would always be there and it was a fucking punch to the gut. He just didn’t want to deal with the hassle. But he also felt like the only person he could trust with such a task was Ichigo himself. The man had two younger sisters, he was easy to get along with, and he was great with Mila. 

But that brought up an entirely different problem that Grimmjow had tried to ignore. 

The male made it blatantly obvious with his deep penetrating gaze and casual touches at the picnic that it was _highly_ possible that Ichigo was attracted to him. That alone was a shock to his system. Shock due to a handsome man like Ichigo being gay, but an even bigger shock that he was attracted to him of all the damn people in the world. He wouldn’t continue to beat around the bush on this, he was flattered. Probably a little embarrassed, but he found himself incredibly comfortable and attracted to the younger man himself. Grimmjow had tried to shove those feelings to the back of his mind since the moment he had walked into that god damn cafe but then after watching Ichigo sleep with Mila curled into his arms on the checkered blanket, his heart nearly jumped out of his damned chest. He wasn’t even going to press on the fact that his face felt hotter than it had under the sun because Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez didn’t fucking blush.

No fucking way.

But the feelings were there at least. Was it enough to try and form some type of relationship with the man? Absolutely not. Sure he had a hard time finding people attractive but he had never actually been in love with someone. It didn’t take a fucking genius to know that the Berry wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy. He was a committed lover, and Grimmjow knew that without needing to know him for years on end. Now, he himself had come to terms in his entire twenty six years of existence that he would settle down. It just wasn’t something he spent time thinking of or cared about. For sometime, he thought he was just disinterested, perhaps aesexual, but then Liza came along and he scrapped that idea.  
So was it really fair to approach the kid with that mindset? No, probably not. But he couldn’t seem to stay away from him.

Fucking attractive ass man.

Grimmjow leaned back into his chair, feeling the back give out and slip him down enough to where his eyes focused on the ceiling. “I guess I’ve got a thing for gingers…” A cup of white polystyrene with a brown logo on the side slipped into his vision, alerting him back to the present. 

“I could have told you that JaegerJaquez, but I figured it's best to stay out of that disorganized brain of yours.” Said a calm and even voice with a chill that froze the entire room. He looked up to see his captain staring down at him, his long black hair tied into a simple ponytail that laid over his black uniform. Dark violet colored eyes with a narrow gaze that would cause anyone to have a small heart attack. Unfortunately for his captain, Grimmjow usually didn’t give a flying fuck as to what someone looked like, and often looked down on others. But Captain Byakuya had his respect. 

“Fuck off. It’s only disorganized because my vacation was too long and I’m having a hard time getting back into the groove. Enjoy it while it lasts, I’ll be nipping at yer ankles again and driving you up the wall.”

Byakuya gave no signs of amusement and rolled his eyes, dropping a manilla folder on his desk once Grimmjow took the coffee from his hands. “Well it’s time for the infamous Pantera to get back onto the scene-”

“We agreed to never use that name here after all that shit.”

Byakuya crossed his arms. “You’re not wrong, but coincidentally someone had decided to use your old code name in the drug scene again. I received word of this from Captain Hitsugaya in the tenth division, he brought this to my desk shortly after my vacation. They’ve been keeping an eye on the trail of drugs but it’s escalated into a more pressing matter.”

Grimmjow read through the files, looking at each intricate detailed outlined by the tenth division captain and felt his stomach drop to the bottom in a pit of darkness when he reached the red indexed page. A picture of a woman brutally murdered with blazing red hair and the familiar gang sign etched onto her wrist made the bile rise in his throat. “Fucking shit.”

“They are going around calling themselves the new espada, not very original but their leader claims to be the original sexta of Aizen’s gang cartel back in Spain. You are very familiar with this as you and I both know, that this is false and someone is impersonating you.”

Grimmjow punched the table, knocking his coffee to the floor and growling in anger. “Fuck, fuck,fuck, _fuck!_ ”  
He turned the next few pages in anger, seeing multiple bodies of women with red hair, looking like a damn slideshow of a sunset with the same signature Aizen used to mark all his women. “Aizen is dead.” He growled lowly. 

“We never retrieved a body. You were able to capture everyone with help from Nelliel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and our squad at the time. However, as you and I both know...Aizen was never captured. Is it really hard to believe that he wouldn’t strike again? With your name nonetheless?” Byakuya urged.

Grimmjow didn’t want to admit to that but it was highly possible. He was living in a dream land after that whole shit show he found himself in, the tattoo on his back a mark of the blood in his past and the world he wanted Mila to never be a part of. “He’s trying to lure me in.”

“We can’t say it’s Aizen, but the possibility is high. I’ve already assigned you all to the team. Your daughter will be watched at all times, though I doubt he knew that Liza had a daughter and that she was yours. It’s also possible he’s been watching you, so I want to cover all bases.” The memories coming back from the dark crevices of his mind surfaced to the forefront. The things that had him up for nights on end after Mila’s birth, and the door he had shut tightly with every mental lock he could conjure up, crumbled underneath him as he continued to look at the photos.

“I...I can’t leave Mila, ya know that Byakuya.”

“I’m not asking you to. In fact I don’t want you, Nnoitra or Ulquiorra to go out onto the field on this one. I don’t have to worry about Nelliel as she never joined the force. We have a team organized from the tenth division handling that. But I still need you three to dig up information and available to analyze any news. I don’t want to make the assumption that this is Aizen, but if it is…”

“We need to be prepared. If he’s alive, and that’s a big if. He’s been quiet for six years, that’s six years of reforging his relationships and gathering a new following.”

Byakuya sighed. “We will debrief everything with the rest of the team tomorrow. Pack up and go home to your little girl. You look like a dead man walking.”

“Fuck off Byakuya.” He crushed the now empty coffee in the palm of his hand and threw it away, cleaning up the dark substance from the floor where it spilled. Shutting off his computer and closing the folder with the disturbing pictures he gave one last look to Byakuya. “But thanks. I’ll be going home to a quiet house but I need to fucking sleep. I’m not awake enough to processes this shit yet.”

Byakuya patted his shoulder. “Trust me, my partner won’t be happy about me being unavailable for the next few weeks but we got a job to do. Perhaps now is a good time to find a sitter for Mila. I can’t guarantee how long you’ll be needed at the office but I’ll do all that I can so you get time to spend with your daughter.”

“Thanks, have a good night.”

“You too.”

Walking back to the quiet apartment was the last thing Grimmjow wanted to do. He wasn’t a bitch but anyone would be uncomfortable going back home to a dark lonely apartment when all of your ghosts had come out of the closet in droves. He opened up the place, rummaging around in the dark until finally turning on the lights and rushing to his shower after triple checking the locks. He felt the hot water beating down on his face in waves and tried to relax his body, finding it hard to truly relax after the disturbing news.  
He had prayed everyday to God, any God actually, to make sure that Aizen never found his way back into his life. He had put that life behind him, had cleaned his record, made a decent career and path for himself, and for his daughter. Now, now it was all coming back, making it feel like all the effort he had put in was nothing. “Fuck this..” he said gravely into the tiled room. After his sad attempt of relaxing in the shower he turned to the next best option. 

Alcohol.

It had been awhile since he had drank himself into a stupor. The night with Ichigo not too long ago wasn’t included in that since he was able to recover before heading to bed and avoiding a major hangover. But tonight, Mila was out of the house, he was alone, shit got thrown onto him after an already stressful week, and he wanted that pounding headache in the morning. Grabbing the whiskey from the prized cabinet he swiftly poured some over the ice in his glass and gulped it down in one shot, loving the way it burned down his throat in anger. He did two more, growing at the damn turn of events. His canine bit into his lower lip, holding back the anger he felt growing inside of him like an overflowing pit of lava. He could feel all the sadness and anger he had bottled up for six long years reaching a climax.  
Glass broke in his hand as the cup broke under the pressure of his fist, breaking into sharp pieces that slashed his hand open. He watched the red liquid drip onto the counter, the floor, and the whole room began to spin. He fell haphazardly the the floor, drinking the whiskey straight from the bottle, and watched as the red oozed, not even registering the pain as it flood in a deep crimson like it had on Liza that stormy night.

__

_6 Years Ago_

_Grimmjow was walking to Liza’s house after hearing that she had reached home in one piece after giving birth. He hated that he wasn’t there for it, wasn’t there to help her when it was just as much his mistake as it was hers. That one night with defenses down, liquor to fill their drugged up minds, and a loneliness that they both craved from another human lead to a passionate night. But despite his reluctance to keeping the child, Liza said that the baby would help her put her head on straight, and get her act together.  
He knew that her hope was futile, especially when you were under Aizen’s watch. _

_He sighed deeply, not sure if he wanted to see the baby that had half of his fucked up genes. Grimmjow wasn’t ready to meet another human being that could turn out like himself. He was a failure of a son, a science experiment to Aizen, and the goddamn Sexta Espada Pantera that ripped apart his targets like a piece of paper. He was ruthless, drugged up, and the pride and joy of the devil himself. Looking to the shoddy apartment complex Liza called home, he felt his heart hammer in his chest. He wasn’t ready to be a father, but he would protect that little girl and Liza from Aizen. He had already begun the necessary preparations for their safe escape.  
He would never make it out, but they would._

_Opening the gated lock he trudged up the stairs, his black hair and pierced face, baggy clothes, and cigarette burning at his mouth was nothing unusual to those that stayed here. The other tenants just walked past him, barely giving him the time of day in their drugged up states. He briefly wondered if any of them would even remember that he walked over here. He rapped his bandaged knuckles on the rotting wooden door and waited to hear Liza on the other side. When silence greeted him, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. It was a familiar feeling when you worked in this line of work, and he had one too many close calls with Liza overdosing on a hit of cocaine or worse. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the cool metal from the lip piercing pulling with his skin. He knocked again, no answer, and decided to grab his spare key.  
Once he had opened the door the utter lack of light in the tiny piss state apartment made him sick to his stomach. The cigarette burns from old lovers still stained the floor and the walls, the smell of booze was thick and heavy, but there was another scent muddled in the background that everyone would have missed. He had a keen sense of smell, often being dubbed Aizen’s greyhound due to it, but he could smell a sweet scent that was often associated with children. _

__

_Innocence._

_There were other subtle signs that he noticed, like the decrease of dishes piled up, the stocked fridge, the removal of her guitars and in place other necessities. He walked into the living room, turning on the lights and looking around. Things looked normal, but he knew Liza, and he knew that she wouldn’t be out anywhere after coming home from the hospital. He turned to the right, seeing her bedroom door barely open and he rushed. Liza, never, never ever, left her bedroom door open. EVER!_

_Rushing to throw the door open Grimmjow held back the bile rising in his throat as he saw the ginger haired woman on her bed. Her hair was splayed out, naked, and blood was staining the sheets in gallons. The smiling slim woman that he found comfort in as a friend and a lover was displayed like a bloody work of art that left a message for anyone and everyone that loved and cared for her. She was Aizen's, and he wasn’t okay with anyone thinking that she was anything more than a piece of his harem. The black tattoo on her wrist marked her as a whore, and a druggie by anyone that saw it, the blood on her torso from the multiple stab wounds carved the same design of a monarch butterfly with extended wings._  


_Grimmjow fell to his knees, staring at her lifeless body as she stared to the ceiling, the light from her deep luscious green eyes now a pale green and motionless. Her usual rosy complexion was now sullen, chalky and white. He had seen countless dead bodies, but seeing Liza like this brought a deep and painful cry from his chest, he choked on the tears and wails that formed in his chest and broke down on the dirty carpet. He had failed her, failed to protect her, and to save her from this life she wanted out of. All that work betraying Aizen was now for nothing as she laid there as proof that nothing he ever did would work out. He had killed her, her death and blood was on his hands, and the tattooed gothic six on his back was the stamp of proof that he’d never be anything more than a number.  
“I’m so sorry Liza, fuck, fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-” he wailed. His hands shook under the shock and his body fell to the ground at the bedside. His eyes were clouded in tears and lashes pushing them down the sides of his face. He was a mess, a mess and a piece of worthless shit. “Fuck Liza I’m so-”_

_As his voice broke he heard the tiny whimper of someone besides himself. Looking around he didn’t see anyone looking at Liza’s body, nothing but the dull flickering light from her broken lamp at the corner of her room showed any signs of a pulse. But he heard it again, and then another indistinguishable noise right after. He held his breath, trying to listen for the soft noise and tracked it to under the bed, beneath all the blankets and trash. He moved the boxes aside and found a pink bundle, in a carrier that was surrounded to the best of Liza’s ability to hid the child without hurting her. Grimmjow’s hands shook as he tore through the mess and pulled her out gently. Her still pink skin and small body frightened him, the baby girl was only a month old, a month and he had only just now found the courage to come meet her.  
“Hey…” he said quietly, “hey baby girl... I’ve got you.”_

_The baby looked at him before crying again and he felt his heart melt as she made efforts to reach for him. He knew immediately the link had been forged, she knew who he was as much as he knew. Grimmjow wasted no more time, and quickly looked around, collecting the hidden baby stuff that Liza had and called Byakuya on his secured cell. When the line went through Grimmjow was already packing a backpack and carrying his daughter to his car. “Byakuya, they’ve killed Liza. She, she had our daughter under the bed hidden, I’ve got her, I-”_

_“Calm down Grimmjow, we will be there to get Liza, I will have Ulquiorra meet up with you and Nelliel.”_

_“Calm down…”_

_“Calm down…”_

_“...C….down…”_

_“Grimm- got...you..”_

“Grimmjow!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up blearily with a raging headache Grimmjow groaned. His fingers twitched as his body woke up, feeling the numbness from the alcohol that was surely still coursing through his body and the rough dry rub of his mouth as he tried to yawn languidly. He reached around, knocking into a glass of water on his nightstand and took a full swig, feeling the cool water run down his throat he groaned, falling back on his back. “Fuuuuckk~”

“I never thought I would see you in a mess like this Grimmjow…” said a voice from his door. He cursed mentally at the sound of his sisters voice as she moved to his bed. He felt the weight dip the bed to the right and turned away. 

“You’ve seen me in worse.” He forced out, the pounding of his head making him nauseous.

“Not this bad…” She whispered. “Grimmie, do you remember anything from last night?”

Grimmjow thought long and hard but he had one hell of a hangover and it had managed to completely fuck up his memory. “Hardly, last thing I remember is breaking out the whiskey.” He winced at the sound of his voice. Feeling the croak and lasting burn from the back of his throat that made him sound like an old geezer who smoked a few packs a day.

“Yeah, great, so you forgot the trip to the market and the bottle of vodka, case of beers, and the fact that you’ve shattered glass all over the damn apartment. Perfect.”

“Wait what-fuck!” he had sat up too quickly in bed and the rush of blood made him dizzy, sending him back down to the bed with a fwoosh in the tense room. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his room. Silence tore through the room before he asked his next question. “How...how bad?”

By the sound of Nelliel’s sigh he knew it was bad, maybe one of the worse. “Your neighbor called me saying that he was worried when you came back with a fuck ton of booze. Said you were crying and saying sorry over and over again. He called me when he heard the glass breaking and I rushed over here. You were hurt bad Grimmie. You’ve got cuts all over your arms and your hand, there was blood and spilt alcohol everywhere but you just kept crying.”

Grimmjow didn’t want to make the situation worse by telling Nel that he was beginning to remember some things. He could remember the news Byakuya had told him, and the goddamn traumatic memory resurfacing and sending him into a fit of rage and guilt. He had never broken down since the incident, his doctors saying it was unusual but that he was going to crash at some point, that it would just take time. Hearing that Aizen was back was all he needed to set him off the edge it seemed.

“Fuck Grimmie I was so scared. You were curled up in a corner of the kitchen, a bottle in your hand and you just looked so...so lost! I knew it was bound to happen, but this isn't okay. Not anymore. I had to call fucking Ichigo to patch you up-”

“YOU WHAT?! Fuck!” He shouted, regretting the action immediately.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck he did not want to bring the Berry into this mess. Shit he didn’t want to deal with any of this right now, and he knew that he had work, and he had to get Mila ready for another night at his parents, possibly a week, and-

“Fucking shit Grimmjow! Do you know how worried we were to see you like that? You were incoherent, we couldn’t understand anything past the sobbing and the sorries. Ichigo has no idea what this is about, he respected that, but he had so much to bandage and he cleaned the whole house while I fucking cleaned you up and got you into bed. Shit Grimmjow-” she cursed with a shaky voice. Her trembling hands passed him the water and two white pills for the migraine and he took them quietly. “Fuck Grimm what happened? Please don’t play this off...please…”

Grimmjow for once in his life, felt utterly defeated. He was shaken by the turn of events, the way he was at his weakest point last night, that he had brought people into his problems like this, and at a total loss. He wanted to scream and cry and punch the ever loving shit out of something...someone. He wanted to get his hands dirty, do some damage, just...vent. But his pride was stopping him from doing that. He wouldn’t make Nel take care of his ass anymore and he wasn’t troubling those around him anymore. “It was just shock Nel. I’ll be okay-”

“What utter fucking _bullshit_ Grimmjow!” Nelliel screamed. She hopped off of the bed, finally facing him with tears running down her face. Her disheveled appearance hurt his heart, her hair was in a messy bun, strands falling all around in a haphazard look, makeup smudged on her face, her eyes were bloodshot with tears and lack of sleep...fuck he wondered if he looked worse than she did right now. 

“I’m so-”  
Nelliel stomped her foot like a spoilt child and pulled at her hair. “No! No you don’t get to apologize Grimmjow! You don’t get to make decisions by yourself anymore. You don’t get to toss us to the side like bystanders in your life _anymore_. You don’t get to say **_you’re fucking sorry!”_**

She huffed, watching him with anger filled eyes. “I already discussed this with mom and dad. But since you wont ask for it yourself, I asked for you instead.”

Grimmjow felt the fear in his stomach erupt to the surface. “What did you do Nel!”

“What should have been done before. I’ve found someone to take care of Mila-”

Grimmjow launched out of the bed and grabbed his sisters arm tightly. “How Fucking _DARE YOU TH-”_

“Let her go, and sit your fucking ass down back in bed before I kick your ass so goddamn hard you can’t feel it.” Said the familiar manly voice that was almost as sweet as honey. Ocean blue eyes met honey glazed brown and he frowned. He let go of Nelliel, immediately feeling guilty but still angry that she thought she could take away his daughter. 

“You can fucking try! This has noth-”

“It does.” Said Ichigo in a calm voice. He made his way into the room, a tray in hand with oatmeal and another glass of water and put it on the end of the bed. “Sit the fuck down and listen. No one is taking Mila from you.”

“Then what the fuck-”

Nel sighed. “Grimmjow. I can’t trust you with Mila while you are like this. Something has happened at work, I know, Byakuya told me. Right now, you’re a ticking time bomb. You need help, you need help with Mila and you need someone to watch you too. I don’t trust anyone to have enough balls to fucking keep up with your shit but, Ichigo has done a fairly good job calling out your shit and making you comfortable so,” she shot a look to Ichigo, “I asked for his help.”

“And I agreed because you looked pretty fucking pathetic last night,which is troublesome when I know you are better than that. I’ll be moving into the spare room while you work on this project, whatever it is, and helping you with Mila.” Ichigo said with a shove. If Grimmjow wasn’t so fucking hungover it would have taken more than some pansy ass shove to make him fall backwards. He just stared at the two who were giving him stern looks with determination blazing behind their narrowed eyes. He wouldn’t win this fight, not with everyone against him.

“Fuck my life”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fo those of you who couldn't get through the gore as small as it was and feel like they missed some stuff send me a message and I'd be happy to give a cleaner overview!  
> Any who~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the sudden change of pace! 
> 
> Is Aizen back? Is it someone else from Grimmjow's past? What else could possibly go wrong in their lives? 
> 
> Will Rae give us another fluffy chapter? Of COURSE! 
> 
> See you all next week! Thank you so much for all the Kudo's and comments!!! They make my heart so HAPPY!~
> 
> Ciao,
> 
> Rae


	7. Affogato Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~  
> last chapter was kind of dark but I'm sure you'll all love the literal 180 we are about to read here!
> 
> Who is ready for some domestic af GrimmIchi? You are?
> 
> Well here ya go~ Enjoy~

**__**

#### 

**_~Chapter 7: Affogato Coffee~_ **

**  
**

__

_An Italian coffee-based dessert. It usually takes the form of a scoop of vanilla gelato or ice cream topped or "drowned" with a shot of hot espresso. Some variations also include a shot of amaretto, Bicerin, or other liqueur._

__  
  
__  


 

Ichigo was just finishing up cleaning tonight’s dinner with Mila by his side at the sink. She was singing to herself softly, creating a calming atmosphere. The little girl had her hair up in a bun, gorgeous ginger hair like his own falling into loose strands around it messily and her pink apron tied in a neat little bow made him smile. Nel was currently on the couch, looking at some movies to watch together while they waited for Mila to fall asleep. They had agreed since Nel had made dinner, that the two of them would clean up, and Mila was more than happy to lend a helping hand with her Ichi.  
He was slightly embarrassed when Nelliel pointed out that they looked more like father and daughter than Grimmjow did, but because of her vibrant ocean colored eyes it was hard to ignore she was a JaegerJaquez. He did feel an odd sort of attachment to Mila, perhaps because she reminded him of himself at her age. Young, full of energy, and innocent in addition to the adoration she felt for him like Yuzu had at her age. It was peaceful being with her.

 

When he received Nel’s call two nights ago he hadn’t hesitated on rushing over with a medical kit from his family’s cabinet. His mother had called out to him in worry when she noticed him rush by but, it was shortly after that he said he would call and ran out the door. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but the Kurosaki family had an odd talent of knowing when something was wrong. He had felt off center all day, something bothering him at the back of his mind, and the first thing he had thought of was Grimmjow. He knew the moment Nel’s name came up that something wasn’t right and was already getting dressed to leave. 

Nothing could have prepared him to see Grimmjow covered in blood and Nel crying as she tried to talk to him. Ichigo didn’t need to see the liquor on the counters or him on the floor to know he was plastered, the smell was noticeable the moment he opened the goddamn door. He had immediately got to work, telling Nelliel what he needed and bandaged Grimmjow up. The entire time Grimmjow was out of it, murmuring sorry and crying, leaving tear stains down his face. Ichigo didn’t have time to be shocked about the man being in that state until Nel had taken him to get a shower and in bed while he cleaned up the trashed apartment.

 

Ichigo didn’t need to be a genius to know Grimmjow had some dark secrets, a past to him that made him the asshole and snarky son of a bitch that he had come to realize he was. It also wasn’t hard to tell that something had happened that closed Grimmjow off to the world where he felt the need to keep to himself and his daughter even closer. He was like a panther, sleek and dangerous and watching all the time. He was sure that if he was an animal Grimmjow would be wrapped around his daughter at all times, protecting her from all the evil in the world that he himself knew about. Blazing blue eyes that could see even in the darkest of nights. 

But what that evil was...he would never know.

 

Because Nel wouldn’t explain it, and he knew he had a thousand more doors to break down before Grimmjow forfeited any part of his past to him. With a quick rinse Ichigo handed the last plate to Mila to be dried. She handled it delicately and placed it in its proper place, hopping off her stool with a big grin. “All done! Can I have a pudding now Ichi?”

 

Ichigo ruffled her hair and nodded, watching her big blue eyes sparkle as she grabbed a chocolate pudding from the fridge and sat down at the table to eat it. “She’s so well mannered.”

 

“Despite Grimmie being the brooding insensitive asshole that he is he knows rules and laws. He made sure Mila grew up educated and taught her manners. They’re both mischievous in their own ways though, I wouldn’t let Mila make you her pawn.” Nel said with a flick of the wrist. She was sat at the bar, looking at Ichigo with a soft expression. “Thank you, for doing this I mean.”

 

Ichigo shrugged. “I like being needed to be honest. There isn’t much I can do at the clinic since my mom and dad have a handle on it, plus Yuzu and Karen have more time to help. The cafe runs smoothly without me there despite Urahara’s grumbling.” He hung up the rest of the cloths and took off the apron he borrowed to keep his clothes clean, hanging it up on the peg and took a seat next to Nel. “Plus I have my own motives for being here.”

 

Nelliel laughed. “Oh I know~ You don’t have to tell anyone what is going on in that little head of yours! We can all see what you’re thinking.”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Everyone but the one that matters.”

 

“He knows...I think..” Nel said softly. “I mean, Grimmie isn’t one to be attracted to people easily. He was never the guy to date even in high school. And anyone in his life was a short fling. Not even Mila’s mother was serious, but all it takes is a moment.” She whispered to him, her eyes focusing on Mila kicking her legs under the chair in happiness as she ate her dessert. “He’s also pretty self deprecating, that gruff exterior is to hide the hurt. But you already figured that out.”

 

“He might be the king of the jungle in his head, but I’m quite the predator~” Ichigo said with a fanged grin.

 

Nel blushed hotly. “It’s always the good ones that end up gay!~ If you swung the other way I would eat you up!”

 

Ichigo couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “If I did I can promise you that we would have a lot of fun~”

 

Nel slapped him on the back, fanning her face. “It isn’t nice to tease Ichi~”

It was perfect timing for Mila to hop down from her chair, throwing her pudding away and tugging on the end of Ichigo’s shirt for his attention. “Ichi~ I wanna watch a movie now!”

 

Ichigo lifted Mila up into his arms, kissing her pudgy cheeks and took her to the couch. “What can I say Nel, the ladies love me”

 

“Alright casanova pick a god damn movie and stop making me jealous of my brother.”

 

It wasn’t long before Mila was dead asleep curled into Ichigo’s arms and Nel had gone for the night. He had already turned the tv to something mindless to watch, not having the heart to move Mila just yet. Her deep even breaths were calming in the quiet homely space, a pleasure he had enjoyed since he arrived.

 

He knew that Grimmjow wasn’t going to ask him to do anything, and he knew he was never going to admit that he needed it. So Ichigo knew that he would just have to figure the man out and do it himself. Over the last few days he had noticed that Grimmjow really didn’t have much time in the day to do everything. The first night when he was going to work he was scrambling around and Ichigo watched like a hawk. The man had done a load of laundry, cleaned Mila’s room, tyed a few emails and was doing dishes while on the phone. Meanwhile he was playing with Mila, taking mental notes and imagining Grimm as a blue tornado ripping through. Mila was being on her best behavior, sticking close to Ichigo but he noticed that she never once asked her dad for anything, and it hit him hard. Mila knew how much work Grimmjow did for them both, and she spent a lot of her time trying not to bother him. It made him wonder if till this point Grimmjow and Mila’s life had been like this, and she had waited patiently for her dad to finish before bothering him for time?

 

The second day Ichigo was already up, cooking breakfast and handling household chores. When he had returned from taking out the trash ,Grimmjow was standing in the hallway with Mila in his arms, confusion rippling across his face. Ichigo tried not to laugh, knowing that with him being here Grimmjow’s routine had been ruined. When they sat down for breakfast Mila was more animated, talking to her dad at a marathon pace and Ichigo could see the smile on his face. When they finished he had moved to do the dishes, and Grimmjow had smacked his hand away. “If ya do everything I’m gonna be bored outta my mind. I’ll clean up.”

And that continued, Grimmjow had slowly accepted the help, and it was clear he appreciated the one on one time with his daughter he now had. Last night Grimmjow was able to take a bath with her before he went to work and Mila was beyond happy. She came out with her little blue robe and sat down on a pillow in front of the couch. Grimmjow followed shortly after in his uniform and began to blow dry her hair. Ichigo knew a moment when he saw one and left for his own bath, but upon his return Mila was already in bed, her father tucking her in with a smile. 

 

Ichigo knew this was new and awkward for Grimmjow so he made himself busy and went to the kitchen. When Grimmjow was ready to head out for his shift he had dropped a lunch box in his hands and flung the tea towel over his shoulder. The blunet looked at him questionably with a cocked eyebrow. “Whats this?”

 

“A late night snack. I assume you’ve never had a chance to prep something to eat during your shift and put one together.”

 

Ichigo watched as the older man flushed lightly, scratching the back of his neck as they stood in the entryway. “Ah...uh...thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Grimmjow clicked his tongue and put his hat on, opening the door and leaving without another word. Ichigo tried his best not to laugh too loudly when the door shut but the older man was too funny. He could tell instantly that Grimmjow was aware of him more than he had been before. 

 

Ichigo sighed, picking up Mila and shifting her softly into a princess hold as he took her to her bedroom and tucked her in. When he finally close the door he sighed again. He had homework he should work on but he had all weekend to get it done. A part of him was a little exhausted and struggling to stay awake. It was at least midnight by now. He felt bad for not contacting his family more than a few phone calls and made a mental note to also stop by this weekend. Maybe he would take Mila with him to meet Yuzu and Karen. With a yawn he nodded, knowing she would have fun with some other girls closer to her age than Nel. 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he looked at it bleary eyed, making out the dumbass photo of Renji that popped up as his caller photo. It was taken at Renji’s 21st birthday party and they had got him so fucked up that he passed out at the bar. Rukia felt the need to draw on his face. He woke up with a permanent marker mustache and monocle with a raging headache. Ichigo answered the phone, walking into the living room to clean up after their movie date, “Whats up?”

 

“Yo! Heard from Urahara and Ruk that you’re staying with that hot piece of flesh you have your eye on.”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you have the balls to fucking say that with Byakuya around, Renji.”

Renji laughed, “Psh like hell! That man is a monster. He’s going to be stuck at work for awhile. Some big case popped up and he’s needed twenty~four~seven~”

 

Ichigo chuckled, “I knew you were a bitch Renji-”

 

“Oi! I wanna see ya deal with that beast when he’s jealous. Fuckin possessive asshole.”

 

Ichigo folded up the blanket Nelliel had used and draped it over the couch. “Whatever you love him. But back to your question, yes I am. I’m kind of like a live in babysitter.”

 

The silence from Renji’s side gave Ichigo time to think a bit about how that might sound. “Ya babysitting his daughter or his dick?”

 

“Why not both?” The howls of laughter from the other side of the receiver brought a smile to Ichigo’s face.

 

“Well at least one of us is getting somewhere. Ya know that guy actually came in with some friends once. This one dude looked like he couldn’t give a fuck about anyone around, scary pale green eyes?”

 

Ichigo tried to picture the guy Renji was mentioning but couldn’t think of anyone like that. “I don’t know if I ever saw him. What about him?”

 

“He’s been here everyday this week. He came in for a bit, lookin around, looking hella shady. Yoruichi had her eyes on him for awhile on Wednesday because he was freaking Rukia out. Then he came in again on Thursday during me n’ Orihime’s shift. I kid you not he walked right the fuck up to her and asked her out.”

 

“What!?” 

 

Renji made a noise of agreement from his end. “Yup, fucking weird dude. But Hime was hella happy. I swear that clutz was even worse after he left! She knocked the whole goddamn shelf down. We had coffee beans everywhere. She a goddamn hazard...”

 

Ichigo laughed seeing this all play out in his mind. “Poor Orihime, she worries me sometimes man.”

 

Renji scoffed. “I mean she’s pretty, but I worry for when the man finds out her ass backwards taste buds. She asked me if you would want some lasagna to take to lover boys. I told her Mila was allergic to tomatoes...you owe me.”

 

“Want a round at the gym? I can give you a handicap-”

 

“I don’t need a fucking handicap to beat yer ass. Tomorrow good for ya?”

 

Ichigo walked into Grimmjow’s room, collecting the clothes thrown haphazardly across the place in a whirlwind of a rush from being called in earlier than usual. “Yeah sounds good to me. Mind if I bring Grimmjow along?”

 

“Can he hold his own?”

Ichigo threw all the clothes in the hamper and started making the bed. “He’s a fucking cop dude. He can hold his own against you at least.”

 

He could already see the smirk on Reni’s face as he shadow boxed in his room. “Ah there’s a but in there…”

 

“But he probably wouldn’t last two seconds against me.”

 

Ichigo could hear Renji rolling his eyes and finished fluffing up the pillows. “Whatever loser. I’ll see ya tomorrow at our usual time.’

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They hung up and Ichigo sat down heavily on the bed. He was excited to see Grimmjow fight, if he decided to join them. Something about the man told Ichigo that he did. He relaxed on the bed, falling backwards as the lush comforter engulfed him. If he was going to invite Grimmjow out for a bit then they would need someone to watch Mila. He’d send a text to Nel in the morning. Right now the bed was carassing him into a deep sleep, surrounded by the smell of Grimmjow in his earthy tones. 

The usual cologne was drenched into the sheets, making Ichigo feel as if he was enveloped into the man's arms in comforting hug. He relished in it, taking deep inhales and savoring the strength compared to the passing aroma. He knew it was perverted of him to do so, but he couldn’t help it. Grimmjow had this dangerous scent to him that attracted him weirdly enough. Looking to the pillows he bit his lip, wondering if the scent was stronger there and cursed himself for being curious. Grabbing the black pillow, he brought it to his face, inhaling the stronger scent with a dash of apple cinnamon from the man's shampoo and groaned. 

 

He was fucked. Utterly fucked as just the smell and image of Grimmjow all curled up in bed, shirtless with a pair of shorts with wild disheveled blue hair. Ichigo gripped the pillow tighter and slowly felt himself falling asleep. He’d just enjoy this for a little longer before going to his own room. 

Grimmjow would never find out…

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There were two things that roused him out of his sleep. The first was the rough hand that was playing with his hair, running through the strands and slipping along his neck before making the same lap around. The second was the warm body beneath him that was firm and moving slightly. By the time his mind was clearing from its hazy state, he felt another hand that was poking his face lightly, as if curious to what it was made out of. When he blinked open his eyes the bright light from window nearly blinded him, so he groaned and nuzzled deeper into the heat. 

Fuck he hadn’t felt this comfortable in years. The way another person's warmth could envelope you and welcome you like a haven….

 

He sat up abruptly, hitting his head against something that groaned in discomfort and the gasp of a younger sounding voice echoing. “Aw shit that fucking hurt!”

 

“Daddy no cursing!”

 

“Owwwww…” Ichigo groaned, still half asleep as his hand rested on the bed and the other soothed his head. “What the hel-”

 

“You too Ichi! Or you put a dollar in the swear jar!”

 

Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling a tear well up at the pain and wondered what the fuck he had hit his head on so hard. The first thing to catch his attention was the bare chest underneath him, ripped like a greek god with ab lines that showed defined muscles and tan skin. Ichigo felt the blush before it even appeared, wondering how the hell his newly awaked mind was already imagining licking a hot trail from the adonis lines to the collar bone that was now his center of vision. He kept looking up, gulping dryly in hopes that it wasn’t who he thought it was under him.

Unfortunately, it was. Attached to the attractive collarbone that just asked to be bitten was a thick neck and chiseled jawline with a toothed frown in pain from the god like man he had been imagining naked for the past few weeks. His own molten brown eyes caught those of deep ocean blue and he groaned.

 

He had fuckin fallen asleep in Grimmjow’s bed.

 

Grimmjow had caught him wrapped around his pillow and was now underneath him in his usual attire with his daughter watching him with curious eyes. “Ichi...are you okay?”

 

“G-good morning Mila. I’m okay…”

 

Mila grinned toothily and jumped up onto her feet on the bed and yelled in delight. “Good! I will go get daddy and Ichi coffee! Daddy don’t be mean to Ichi for sleeping in your bed!”

 

Ichigo groaned as she bounced off the bed, running into the kitchen with blazing ginger hair flowing behind her. He sat up, hands shaking slightly in fear of what Grimmjow was going to say. When he found the courage to look at him again Grimmjow was yawning, stretching his arms above his head like a cat and not one bit phased by the mornings events. His face was hot with embarrassment but he felt like he had to say something. The silence killing him. “I’m sorry for falling asleep...I didn't -”

 

“It’s fine.” Grimmjow responded softly, his voice showing no signs of annoyance. “Imagine walking in this morning, tired as hell, and this sleeping Berry all wrapped up in my covers, face first into my pillow like a pe-”

 

“OKAY! Okay I get it!”

 

Grimmjow started laughing gruffly, sleepiness still evident in his voice. Ichigo made a movement to get off the bed, fucking embarrassed out of his mind for not being more careful when a hand shot out, pulling him back. Ichigo caught himself over Grimmjow who now hand one arm behind his head and was watching him with a sly smirk. Ichigo didn’t like where this was going and hated how fucking easily ruffled he was when Grimmjow decided to be an attractive bastard. “W-what”

 

Grimmjow was silently studying him, his eyes hypnotizing him to lean further. The blunet smirked after what seemed like an eternity and relaxed back against the pillows. “So tell me...how good do I smell?”

 

Ichigo nearly exploded but Mila came storming in with wild hair. “Daddy stop flirting with Ichi!” 

His heart couldn’t take much more of this. His face was a bright flush of red, his hands covering his face while dreading the rest of the day. How was he supposed to face him now that this had all happened? He felt Mila jump onto the bed and pull at his hands. “Ichi are you okay? Do you need more sleep?”

 

Ichigo groaned. Thinking that more than anything he needed to get out of the goddamn house. 

 

“Yeah Berry, you know, I think we could all use a bit more sleep…” Grimmjow purred.

 

“I’M GOOD! You made coffee right Mila? Lets go have coffee!” Ichigo shot out of bed, rushing into the kitchen needing the coffee and a nice glass of ice cold water for his burning face while the sounds of Grimmjow's laughter and Mila’s confusion echoed in the small space. “...fucking asshate psychotic bi polar-” he muttered into the water. 

 

It didn’t take long for Mila to come back in and hand Ichigo his share of coffee, all bright eyed and bushy tailed from what he figured was a good night of sleep and wished he hadn’t felt the same surrounded in Grimmjow’s scent. Grimmjow followed closely behind her, ruffling his hair as he yawned widely. He walked up beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and sniffed the coffee he had by his lips. Ichigo swore the blunet was fucking with him by getting so close into his personal space and wished he could have a moment to regain his composure. He wanted nothing more than to punch the fucking asshole in the face-

“Oi where’s my share Pumpkin?”

 

Mila handed him his own and Ichigo thanked the universe mentally for the removal or the older mans arm from around his narrow shoulders. “Hey Grimmjow you’re off today right?”

 

The man quirked a brow as he sipped the dark coffee from the pink princess mug Mila had chosen for him. “Yeah why?”

 

Ichigo grinned. “I was thinking of heading home for the day, but later I'm going to the gym with some friends to exchange a few words if you know what I mean?” Ichigo smirked, seeing the challenge flare up in his blue eyes and looked down at Mila.

 

“Sounds good to me. Do ya mind havin’ aunty Nel take you out shopping while Daddy goes ta hang out with Berry Pumpkin?”

 

Mila drank her own orange juice that she had gotten herself from the fridge and nodded eagerly. “That’s okay! I saw dis reeeaaaallllllllyyy pwetty dress that Aunty Nel said she would get.” She said excitedly. Her lips dropped momentarily as her little brain worked out her next thought. “Wi-will Ichi and Daddy be home later?”

 

Ichigo knelt down to her level and ruffled her disheveled hair. “Of course! And if you’re really good maybe we can go to the Zoo with my sisters tomorrow?”

 

Mila nearly dropped her juice in excitement. “REALLY ICHI?!”

 

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. “Ya trying to make a contract with my kid Berry?”

 

“Hey I have some things I want to show you with my friends, and I’m sure they would like to meet you and see for themselves.” He hinted dangerously.

 

Grimmjow smirked again, pearly white teeth poking out from the corners in a sadistic smile and licked his lips. Mila had walked away, the excitement for going to the zoo and shopping pushing her to get dressed for the day leaving Ichigo in the arms of a predator. He watched as Grimmjow started to back him up into the counter and gulped down his fear, not knowing what to do about Grimmjow’s sudden change in behavior. Fuck he just slept in his bed on accident, was that all that was needed to make the blunet aware of him? “So...Ya have  _ words _ for me huh?”

 

Ichigo squared his shoulders and challenged the older towering male with his own malicious smile. “Sorry, I meant  _ a _ word...since I don’t think it will take too much more than that.”

 

“Ya sure about that Berry? You don’t know what ya just walked into.”

 

Ichigo blocked Grimmjow’s advanced with his forearm against his chest. “I think you’re underestimating me.”

 

Grimmjow hummed in amusement. “Ya know, I think you n Nel aren’t as sneaky as ya think ya are…”

 

His heart hammered in his chest, watching as Grimmjow placed both hands on either side of him, trapping him between them. He wasn’t going to lie that the position had other parts of him reacting but unlike most he had control, at least, he usually did. But Grimmjow had a nasty habit of making him turn into mush. He watched as Grimmjow backed away and motion for his permission to leave. Ichigo rolled his eyes, like he needed fucking permission to leave an area from him. He put his coffee mug in the sink and felt like punching him more than kissing the life out of him and huffed. 

 

He didn’t get too far out of the kitchen when a resounding slap echoed in the small space. He cried out in surprise, not hurt, and turned to the perpetrator who had just fucking  _ smacked _ his ass out of bum fucking nowhere with a red face. Stuttering out his retort Grimmjow winked, walking past him with that panty dropping grin he loved and hated.

 

“I’m looking forward to those _words_ Berry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta told me that she had "words" for me after this chapter....I laughed, because I love teasing her and my bois.
> 
> Next chapter may be a little "steamy~"
> 
> Anyone want to take guesses on what could possibly happen?
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful reviews as always and the kudos! You don't know how happy it makes me as an author to receive your thoughts!
> 
> Ciao~
> 
> Rae


	8. Blood Orange Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING COMMENTS LAST WEEK! GAH! You guys are just the BEST omg
> 
> I also have to thank my wonderful Beta for being on this ride with me. As thanks I'm going to drop another chapter on Wednesday! I just, UGH, I love you guys and I love that you're all enjoying this story with me. 
> 
> Okay I'll let you read now~

**_~Chapter 8: Blood Orange Tea~_ **

_ This herbal tea combines rooibos, orange peel, hibiscus, rosehips, apples, safflowers, rose petals, vanilla, and citrus flavors. It brews into a dark red liquor with a naturally sweet, creamy taste and aroma _

 

Walking into work after that shit show of a morning had Grimmjow kicking every god damn rock on the pavement, and snarling at his coworkers. He didn’t appreciate Nel in his space or domineering his life. She had a habit of being the controlling older sister that came from a good place. That didn’t mean that he appreciated or needed it. But, with the threat of Aizen hanging over the horizon, he couldn’t deny that Ichigo’s help would make his life a little easier. He’d never say it to her, but he was thankful her pestering did  _ some  _ good to his life. Because let's be honest, he was a stubborn asshole, and he  _ knew  _ that. 

After breakfast, he moved his feet, getting his shit ready for the night and ignored Ichigo and Nel to the best of his abilities. Insert stubbornness and childishness but  _ fuck it _ . He showered with the hot water blazing until his tanned skin looked like a freshly boiled lobster. He flicked his blue hair back, looking at the bags under his eyes from the shitty nights sleep, and took a swig of beer after making his way back into the kitchen. When Ichigo gave him a disapproving look from their place at the dining room table, he gave him the middle finger and murmured “hair of the dog…” before drinking the rest of it in one fell swoop.

 

The Berry had rolled his eyes at him, and murmured “insufferable child” under his breath. Grimmjow paid it no mind, not feeling like dealing with the damn Berry when he had a migraine and insanity to deal with at work. Things remained awkward right up to the point where he had to leave when Ichigo stopped him at the foyer. His brows were narrowed, his arms crossed, and a deep look on his face. An expression he wasn’t used to seeing but, couldn’t help think that the frown on the younger mans face made him oddly attractive.

  
“Do you still want your parents to watch Mila this week?”

 

Grimmjow was shocked by the unexpected question but didn't let it show on his face. He slipped on his coat slowly and turned towards the ginger, placing his wallet and badge in his pockets. “Why?”

 

Ichigo shrugged. “If I’m going to be here I can watch her. I’m nearly done with classes so I don’t need to be there anymore. I graduate next Friday. With me being here I can handle stuff around the house and you can use your spare time, well, spending time with your daughter.” 

 

Grimmjow bit his lip, pondering the option. He hated leaving Mila at his parents for so long so, maybe it wasn’t that bad of an idea. He sighed deeply and grabbed his keys. “I’ll call my parents at the station.” he said in a gruff tone, needing more time to decide if he was going to keep the Berry around or kick him out.

 

“Okay, have a good night. I’ll make something for you to have when you get back.”

 

Without another word he rolled up his sleeves and left Grimmjow at the door still reeling it all in. He had expected the younger male to treat him like a fragile thing after seeing him in that pitiful state last night. Instead, he treated him like normal and hell he was actually helping without making it look like  _ he  _ was incompetent. He ruffled his blue locks and ran out the door, not wanting to deal with how that little fact made him…. _ more _ attractive. With that lingering thought, he jumped in his prized possession and tore off into the night.

 

When he got to work it was all hands on deck. He read through every report, spoke to Hitsugaya and his team of agents before heading to the record room with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra at his side as their final task. “This shit is so old, who the fuck keeps this place organized?.... I can’t find shit!” Noi grumbled. 

 

Ulquiorra sighed, trailing a slim finger along the boxes for the Butterfly case files. “If you have such a problem with it Nnoitra, perhaps you should be the record organizer.”

 

Grimmjow smirked as Noi began grumbling quietly to himself, a string of curses directed at Ulquiorra flowing from his thin lips. His eyes scanned the boxes, finally finding the one they were looking for on top of the metal shelf. “Got it. Quit yer bitchin and lets get this shit done. I’m ready to get the fuck into bed.”

 

He grabbed the boxes and made his way back to their desks, placing the dusty brown containers filled with paperwork to the brim and sat down on the squeaky chair. He noticed Noi’s annoying ass smile and wanted to rip that god damn eyepatch off. “What Nnoi…”   
  


“Nothing nothing~” he sang idiotically. Grimmjow began pulling from the back, knowing they needed to start at the very beginning and work through to at least half way before calling it a night. Nnoitra laughed before clearing his throat. “So, I heard from yer sis that you’ve managed to snag that ginger into living with ya.”

 

The blunet frowned. Ready to kill his sister the next time he saw her, he schooled his thoughts. “I didn’t  _ snag  _ anyone. He came on his own free will and my sister’s pestering.”

 

“But you’re attracted to him.” Ulquiorra voiced while diligently working through his section of files. Grimmjow seethed at the assholes cool and calm demeanor. Hating how he could never truly figure out what the stone faced man was thinking.

 

“No comment.”

 

“Meaning there is one. In addition to the fact that you didn’t deny it.” Ulquiorra continued. 

 

Grimmjow snarled, “Shut yer mouth. I ain’t talking about this shit with you two.”

 

Nnoitra leaned over, his back resting against his and he grumbled at the mans weight bearing down on him. “Cmon Grimmjow~ It’s late, no one is here except for your two favorite friends-”

 

“-Fucking annoying ass shits-”

 

“-who just want to talk about your love life. Ya can’t blame us fer bein curious Pantera~” Nnoitra sang.

 

Grimmjow stood up abruptly, watching as Nnoitra fell to the floor, his black hair spilling out from his hat and groaning in pain. “I said I didn’t want to talk about it. And don’t  _ fuckin  _ call me that.”

 

“We were all a part of Aizen’s espada. Nnoitra and I were higher than you and we have managed to move on in our lives. Despite the unexpected friendship we all have of those who escaped, we do respect one another. Perhaps telling us your feelings on the matter will help you figure out what's going on in your head as well.” Ulquiorra added while picking up the next stack of files and reading. 

 

Grimmjow felt ruffled. He didn’t like talking about things, he didn’t want to discuss his feelings. He wanted to punch shit, learn through actions, and do things. He thought things through most of the time, but with the Berry he had grown too comfortable and now he didn’t know what the fuck to do. He was losing his tough edge and he knew that. Soon everyone would be walking all over his vulnerability and he didn’t  _ do vulnerability _ . “No.”

 

“Brat.”

 

Nnoitra had finally picked himself up from the floor and looked to Grimmjow. “Listen. I brought it up because you’ve been like a bitch in heat all damn day. Yer heads in the clouds and yer snappy. Yer turning back to how you were years ago and it's nice ta see that fire back. But we ain’t stupid Grimmjow. We know it’s got something ta do with that Berry of yer’s that’s got ya off yer game.”

 

“Fine!? And?! What do you want me to say huh?” Grimmjow snarled into the dark station as he finally snapped. He clenched his fists in his pockets and sent a ice cold scowl to Noi who looked like he’d just won the goddamn first prize. 

 

“So, how badly ya wanna fuck him?”

 

“I haven't gotten that far yet.”

 

Nnoitra barked out a laugh at him and even Ulq rolled his eyes. “Grimmjow, I should mention we were not born yesterday. Answer Nnoitra’s questions honestly and perhaps we can call it an early night.”

 

“Fuck fine! Yes I have imagined it. But! I’ve also imagined fighting the damn guy since we met.”

 

Nnoitra nodded. “Kinky, but also just like ya.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “So ya think he’s into you?”

 

Grimmjow felt a little hot under the collar. “Maybe. I don’t like to assume but it's highly likely.”

 

“You always think too highly of yourself Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra smirked.

 

Grimmjow ran a hand down his chest with a smirk. “Ain’t really if I catch the guy checking me out everytime he thinks I’m not looking.”

 

Nnoitra sighed heavily. “And please, do tell us  _ why  _ ya haven't fucked his brains out yet?”

 

Ulquiorra made a face of disgust for Nnoitra’s use of vulgar language, but let it slide. Much like he had for many years now and continued to work while listening. Grimmjow shrugged but knew the problem. “Because I’m not gay.”

 

Ulquiorra sighed this time and placed the papers down. “Why do you use that as an excuse? Grimmjow, as long as I have had the displeasure of knowing you, you’ve never been the one to care about others expectations or thoughts. Wasn’t that one of the reasons why Aizen liked you and why you were able to double cross him?”

 

Grimmjow shrugged, walking to the coffee machine not too far from them and rolled his shoulders. “I’ve never been attracted to a man.”

 

“Ya never been attracted to anyone dumbass. Liza was a woman you got comfortable with and had a one night stand. Ya had a  _ lot  _ of one night stands that ya can’t remember because you’ve never taken the time to get to know someone past the first few hours, ya slut....”

 

Grimmjow scoffed, but didn’t make any remarks because he knew as much as them, how true that was. He had never dated anyone in his life, let alone spoken to someone he was attracted to for longer than a few drinks, and a swift kick in the ass out of his place the morning after. 

 

“Look Kitty Cat, all I’m saying is that ya found a catch. He’s got somethin ‘bout him that ya like, and ya wanna fuck him. Who gives a rats ass if he’s a guy?”

 

He hated it when Noi actually sounded intelligent for once in his life and slumped back to the desk. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about treatin’ him like he wants.”

 

Ulquiorra gave him a surprised expression. A rare and unusual occurrence from his usual stoned look. “When have you ever been the type to step down from a challenge?”

 

It was after that everything clicked for Grimmjow. 

 

They were silent from there on out and worked diligently for a few hours before calling it a day. He took to his car faster than he was aware of and ended right back at home. His car ride consisted of hard rock and metal to the thoughts plaguing his mind. They were right, annoyingly so, but fuck when  _ did  _ he care about others? When did he let society decide for him what was right or wrong? If he liked the Berry why  _ wouldn’t  _ he go for it? Fuck the man could hold his own, cooked, took care of Mila, didn’t put up with his shit, and was a challenge all in himself. 

 

And he  _ loved _ challenges.

 

Pulling into the apartment complex he walked to the fourth floor and made his way inside the apartment. He wasn’t surprised to see it quiet and dark besides the fan light above the oven on where a pot rested with a tea towel and a letter. He knew the Berry had said something about dinner, and walked over after taking off his shoes and coat. He could smell the curry in the pot and grabbed the note after taking the lid off and dug in without a plate. 

 

_ Asshole, _

 

_ You didn’t call your parents so I went ahead and picked up Mila. Despite your shitty mood this morning I know you want to see her. Eat the curry and put the dishes in the sink, I will clean it up in the morning. Try not to stay up any later and go to bed. _

 

Grimmjow had to mentally stop himself from laughing in the quiet space and continued to eat the food that was prepared for him. He had completely forgotten to call his parents, Byakuya being on his ass the moment he walked into the door with new files and meetings. He had made a mental note to thank the man for bringing his daughter home as he did want to see her. Grimmjow finished quickly, tucking the pots and pans under the sink and gave them a thorough clean despite Ichigo’s instructions. He could clean up a few plates and stuff...he wasn’t  _ that  _ busy.

 

It seemed like things had changed over night for Grimmjow. As he prepared to get a shower and ready for bed he made his way to his daughters room. Opening the door as quietly as possible, he stopped still at the scene before him. It was a picture perfect moment. The two ginger individuals laying on top of the duvet with a thin pink galaxy blanket covering them. Mila was tucked safely into Ichigo’s side, his arm draped around her protectively with an open book in the other. 

 

He wasn’t a sappy fucker but hell if the damn sight didn’t make his heart pound. 

 

Ichigo was dressed in a white shirt that hung loose on his body with gym shorts that hugged the narrow waistline. The ends of the shirt were pulled up slightly, giving him a peek at soft skin and toned abdomen and defined adonis lines.

 

Should he wake him up? Leave him there? Carry him to his bed?

 

No Grimmjow...just,  _ no _ ...

 

He didn’t have time to think more as Ichigo huffed out a heavy sigh and turned away from the door, covering Mila more with his body as he curled her into his chest. He listened to the soft snore that escaped his lips and Grimmjow’s heart took off like a god damn rocket.

 

Nothing would prepare him for the split second it took for him to realize that everyone around him was right. That it was just a matter of time before his head caught up with what his heart already knew. As dark as that heart was. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water before splashing face with the tap water running from the faucet. When he brushed the droplets from his eyes he smirked evilly in the dark kitchen, his heart slowing down and his mind cleared. 

 

The next morning, he took it upon himself to test his newfound knowledge and advantage over the Berry. Waking up at a decent time he walked out of the bedroom shirtless with boxer shorts hanging just a little loosely, and walked over to the kitchen where he smelled pancakes and coffee. Ichigo was working with his back towards him, making another batch of pancakes while his daughter ate happily at the dining room table. The radio was playing soft morning tunes and he could see the slight sway of Ichigo’s hips as he tried not to dance. Licking his lips he made his way quietly over.

 

Mila looked at him with wide eyes, but he silenced her with a finger to his lips and a wink. She smiled deviously and tucked back into her pancakes as if nothing had happened. “ _ Good girl”  _ he thought to himself. Grimmjow continued to hunt his prey like the predator he was, and slipped his arms around the narrow waist he was eyeing. Trapping Ichigo between him and the oven. Dangerous positioning, but the Berry only stilled in shock, his brown eyes shooting to his with a slight blush over the faint freckles peppering his nose. “Gri-  _ Jesus  _ you scared the hell out of me. What do you want?”

 

“Ichi! Language!” Mila chirped.

 

Grimmjow quirked a brow, knowing that it was possible Ichigo rambled when he was nervous or embarrassed. The little knowledge fed into the attraction the blunet had come to accept. He  _ liked _ this. A lot. Almost a little too much. Fucking hell he was sure he was going to like it for a long time too. Something about the lithe ginger attracted his attention, he craved to be in his space, desired to feel the body that was barely in his arms. But he wanted to initiate it. He wanted to be the one to turn the young man red. “Mornin’”

 

“Really?” Ichigo pressed. He nudged Grimmjow away and made work putting the new pancakes onto a plate and tried his best not to look at him. The fact that he was trying so hard made the older man smile as he caught glimpses of that blush growing on his cheeks. Licking his lips again he wondered how far he should push his little Berry before the man would retaliate…

 

“Somethin’ smelled good. I came to see what it is.” he said matter of factly into the ginger’s ear. He had to stop himself from laughing at the way the Berry’s ears turned a touch red as his breath brushed his skin. He could feel the electricity between them, and wondered briefly why he had never noticed it before.

 

Ichigo turned and pushed a plate of pancakes into him. The movement caused a shiver down his spine as their bare arms touched. He could feel Ichigo’s heat seeping into him as his body turned into him. The Berry gave him a curious look and he watched as his mouth moved as he spoke. “Pancakes. Now go eat.”

 

“Thanks darling~.”

 

Grimmjow did as he was told, not wanting to push him too far and make him scared. Despite the likeliness that Ichigo would speak up if he did go to far. He sat next to Mila, a smirk set firmly on his face and began to douse the pancakes in maple syrup. Mila laughed at him as he shoved half of one into his mouth and practically moaned at the fluffiness. He was a pretty damn good cook himself but he’d never be able to make anything like this. He knew Mila was enjoying the food as well with her side of banana and strawberries to add to the taste. Her eyes were glowing with happiness that her favorite person was living with them and that he was home and able to spend time with her. He ruffled her hair which made her giggle in delight. 

“Daddy stop~!” she squealed.

 

He chuckled to himself as he looked at her rats nest of hair and took another monstrous bite of the pancakes. When Ichigo finally joined them, he had to mentally focus his attention elsewhere. Mostly because seeing Ichigo fit like a missing puzzle piece to the picture did something to him that he didn’t want to put into pretty words. “Thank you for breakfast Ichi!”

 

“You’re welcome Mila. Make sure you wash your hands or that syrup will get everywhere.”

 

“Okay~” She sang as she began to collect her stool and stood at the sink to clean up. He smiled watching as she grabbed the pan and utensils Ichigo used to make them breakfast and clean them up, putting them away in the dishwasher. She hopped off the stool, putting it back in the corner and ran up to him, her hands cupping around his ear to whisper quietly. “Are we keeping Ichi?”

 

Grimmjow snickered as another fluffy cake landed in his mouth. He shot her another wink and she giggled into her hands, running into her bedroom, hair trailing out behind her. When he relaxed into the chair he watched as Ichigo surveyed him and Mila’s interaction with curiosity. “I feel like you two are planning something.”

 

“Yer imagining  things Berry. Mila’s just happy ta have ya here.”

 

Ichigo let it go, but he could still see the slight hesitation to accept his excuse. Grimmjow just shrugged it away, figuring the Berry could figure it out if he really tried but he wanted it to remain a secret. “Well I’m glad I can be here.”

 

“Despite the situation I guess I’m glad ya here too. At least I get delicious pancakes out of it.”

 

Ichigo laughed warmly, the sound making the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. It wasn’t a new response, but it meant different now that he knew  _ why  _ it was happening. “I’m glad you like them.”

 

Surprisingly the rest of the day went by normally. He took another nap after breakfast while Ichigo took Mila out to the park. When they returned Grimmjow had made them lunch and then after some time spent with his daughter, he went to work. Which was when shit hit the fan.

 

“We saw Aizen last night during our patrol.” Captain Hitsugaya said in a low cold tone.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was an interesting guy. He was small for a man but his entire being carried a cold glacier like demeanor that made everyone respect him. His hair was already white but fluffier than anyone would ever imagine it to be. And the only reason why he knew that, was because he made the fatal mistake of fucking petting the guy when he walked in a few years back, thinking he was someone's kid. That resulted in him laying on his back with a fucking headache as it ricocheted off of the floor with the boy leaning over him with ice blue eyes. “I’m older than you think I am  _ kid, _ now tell me where Captain Byakuya is.”

Needless to say, Hitsugaya hated his guts, he had every right to. But after another encounter had him saving the damn brat’s life in a gun fight they had reached a respectful relationship. He always shivered at the thought of that incident not happening and still being on the mans shit list. 

 

“Where? Are you sure it was him?”

 

Hitsugaya flung a photo onto the desk as he leaned casually against the wall. His white button down shit nearly blending him into the damn thing scared Grimmjow more than the photo. Fuck what if Hitsugaya was a demon? He wouldn’t put it past the guy since he was a-

 

“ _ Grimmjow _ ” Byakuya hissed.

 

Grimmjow looked at the photo and sighed. The photo showed a man in a long brown trench coat with brown hair and a figure that was similar to Aizen, but his face was obstructed by a shadow. For anyone looking at the photo who didn’t know Aizen, they wouldn’t have been able to tell that it was him. But for Grimmjow...after being with that psychotic fuck for eleven years of his life...that was him. “It’s him.”

 

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra nodded in agreement. Byakuya looked absolutely livid but remained relaxed. “You positive?”

 

“No one looks at the camera man stalking him and fucking smirks about it. It’s fucking him.” he said evenly, a little bit angrily at Byakuya’s lack of faith.

 

When Hitsugaya quirked a brow he flipped the picture towards then, pointing to the glare on the shadowed portion of his face and the smirk. “The glare is from movement of the eyes, it’s around the same place where his are and the smile is undoubtedly his. I wasn’t his Sexta for nothing. I was around the man nearly 24/7. Secondly, look at the way his body is proportioned, his torso is slightly angled towards the cameraman, and the fact that it's him and his body is so obvious I’d even go as far to say that he  _ wanted _ you to know he knew you were there.” He continued.

 

Ulquiorra remained silent while Nnoitra smashed his fist into the wooden table. “Grimmjow is right. He fuckin knows we are watching and he’s playing with ya. I’ll bet any money that he lead ya there to throw ya off ‘is scent. Fuckin’ asshole.” 

 

Byakuya raised a hand and turned back to him. “Grimmjow, I may start asking you three to do more work. We need to know of likely places where he would go and why. Maybe some time frames, old contacts, the works.”

 

Ulquiorra raised his hand like the good child he had turned out to be. It was hard for Grimmjow to see him like this sometimes, when he was quite literally one of Aizen’s most treasured assassins. “I already have a list compiled.”

 

Nnoitra looked at him like he had grown three heads. “Why the  _ fuck _ do you have that sort of information already?”

 

Ulquiorra didn’t even bat an eyelash at Nnoitra’s question. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Grimmjow snickered and shoved the photo back to Hitsugaya. “Now that we know he’s back and he’s quite obviously luring me, out we need to think about our next move carefully. If you value your team’s life, ya better think about pulling them out from where they are till we have a plan.”

 

Hitsugaya nodded, not even thinking about telling Grimmjow to go fuck off with his demands. Grimmjow knew he would listen anyways, they all would, nobody knew Aizen better than the three of them, and Nel...because the rest were dead.

 

The meeting didn’t last longer than that. Everyone was emotionally and mentally drained by it all. Grimmjow was pretty tolerable as much as he hated to admit it by the end of the day. The heavy weight of Aizen's reappearance and his newfound feelings for the man waiting for him at home made him tired and agreeable. He just wanted to go home and sleep for a few years. Thankfully, since he had been pulling long hours at work Byakuya had given the three of them the day off to recover and he was planning on using it to the best of his ability. 

He walked through the door tired as all hell and stripped himself of his coat, shoes, and keys before walking sluggishly towards the bedroom. He could see the pot on the stove with a bowl of rice to the side for him but he was too tired to even eat. He would apologize to Ichigo in the morning since he hated wasting food more than anything else in the world. 

 

The sound of his belt buckle unbuckling in the silent house echoed down the halls along with the the sound of it sliding through the loops. He unbuttoned his pants and took off his shirt before he could even reach his bedroom door. He threw the clothing to the corner of the room and looked to his bed, surprised to see that a ginger haired male with an over-sized shirt and shorts was curled around his pillow in a tight embrace. Despite being tired, he wasn’t going to deny that the sight of the male on his bed looking quite content to be inhaling his scent as he practically buried himself in, made his member twitch.

He was fucked, no, he had already been  _ fucked _ , he just hadn’t noticed it. He was already wrapped around Ichigo's god damn finger because the boy was a illness, no a  _ disease _ . He had hardly known him for long but the boy was already this solid and pure existence in his life that had wormed its way inside the moment he laid his goddamn eyes on him. He was trapped under his spell the moment he opened his mouth...and he was worshiping him the moment those warm fingers caressed his skin when he gave him his coffee. 

 

Grimmjow was too tired to think about how he had fallen in love with a man in a matter of fucking weeks to care that the object of his affection was laid on his bed. He stripped himself of his pants and climbed onto the bed, grabbing the thick blanket and covering them in it. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow’s scent became stronger and curled further into the blanket and Grimmjow found himself face first, bright red, in the spare pillow under him.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Grimmjow opened one eye to see his daughter rubbing her eyes as her yellow pj’s stood out in the darkness and sighed. “What's up Pumpkin?”

 

“C-can I sleep with you and Ichi?”

 

“Of course, come’er.”

 

When Mila snuggled on the other side of him he sighed deeply realizing that the only thing he could do was move forward like Ulquiorra and Nnoitra said. Fuck even Nel and his parents.

  
  


Grimmjow JaegerJaquez was in fucking love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so....yeah I lied LOL! NEXT Chapter will be steamy~ I forgot that I added this chapter in to get more of Grimmjow's feelings on their recent development. Plus more time with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra! I actually struggle writing those two but out of everyone else I think they would make the best (worst) friends? 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and being so patient with the uploads as I finish chapters! I had a super productive day yesterday and wrote 5 more...5! Technoplague has been itching to get her hands on it to beta. I'm sat impatiently for the reviews.
> 
> See you on Wednesday!~
> 
> Ciao
> 
> Rae


	9. Moroccan Spiced Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!~ Here is chapter 9!

**_~Chapter 9: Moroccan Spiced Coffee~_ **

_ Moroccan spiced coffee is a fragrant blend of dark coffee and warm spices. Moroccan spiced coffee is rarely served in street cafes and is typically made at home. Spiced coffee tastes completely different than a traditional cup of coffee, yet it’s still familiar with its pleasant aroma and comforting warmth. _

 

Ichigo’s head was swirling around in confusion at the change in Grimmjow’s behavior. After the resounding smack echoed in the kitchen space it was like his whole body shut off. His brain had short-circuited, and then the way he was looking at him lately was enough to send his heart into cardiac arrest. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before they entered the gym with his friends. Today it seemed like Renji had decided to bring in a few others like Chad and another mutual friend that he hadn’t seen in months it felt like. 

 

“Yo Ichi! Been awhile my man?!” the bald headed man said with a crazy look in his eyes.

 

But that was just how Ikkaku was. He was a manic and a gangster if you judged him by stereotypes. His full sleeves of tattoos, angry looking mug, drinking no matter what time of day and rough personality, he was a thug. But Ikkaku would be the first person to run into a burning building to go save someone, he’s the guy that helps his elderly neighbor do her yard and get her groceries, and he takes care of a bunch of kids at an orphanage. So despite what society tells him to judge Ikkaku as, he and everyone else around him know that he’s just a downright good guy. 

Ikkaku made his way towards him, dressed in a fitted black hoodie and bright ass yellow gym shorts, he hooked his right arm around his shoulder bringing them closer together. “Hey Ikkaku, sorry I know it’s been a few months right?”

 

Ikkaku jutted out his lower lip, a scowl on his face, “A few months he says. It’s been nearly a goddamn year ya prick!”

 

Ichigo actually couldn’t stop the laugh from erupting from his stomach and looped his own arm around the man. “Sorry! I missed ya bro.”

 

“Yo Ichigo, ya gonna introduce yer friend? Though I already know who you are, it’s only polite.” Renji interrupted. 

 

With a blush erupting from his face as he met Grimmjow’s eyes he coughed awkwardly, motioning towards him. “Oh right, uh, Ikkaku this is Grimmjow, Grimmjow-Ikkaku. You already know Renji, he works with me at the cafe.”

 

Ikkaku being the ever friendly asshole made no hesitation to stick out his hand, “Nice ta meet ya. That hair is wicked cool and I’m always appreciative of uniqueness.” he said quickly.

 

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was a little weird about getting out of his friend zone and worried that Ikkaku would be too much for him, but he noticed a small silent conversation between the two that resulted in Grimmjow accepting his hand. “Grimmjow JaegerJaques, you too. When did ya start your sleeves?”

 

“I was 13 when I got this bad boy,” Ikkaku said while motioning to his dragon on the right wrist. “My dad killed me but ya gotta admit it was well done.”

 

Renji rolled his eyes and grabbed Ikkaku by the collar, dragging him forward. “As much as I’d like to sit here and talk about tattoos and all the cool shit you’ve done in yer life Ikkaku I want to bash your face in just as much.”

 

Ichigo motioned for Grimmjow to follow them and smiled. The taller man had a smirk on his face so the nervousness of him not getting along with everyone soon went away. It was great to see that Grimmjow could relax around his friends. They quickly signed in and he was surprised to see that the blunet already had a membership here, which really shouldn’t have surprised him since he  _ was  _ a cop. They changed into the room and made their way out to the boxing ring. The nerves at fighting Grimmjow were slowly being pushed down by the excitement of it all. He knew Grimmjow was stronger than he looked and he wondered if what he saw that night of the drug deal was just a taste of what he had under his belt.

When his brown eyes saw the tall hunking mass of a man with spiked hair, piercings, tight cut tank top revealing bulging biceps he smiled. “Yo Kenpachi!”

 

The monstrous man turned his one eye to the group and smirked, but Ichigo and his friends knew better than to be anything other than on guard around the man. Kenpachi Zaraki was a ex pro boxing fighter in freestyle and remained champion for many many years until he was practicing one night in the dojo. A past opponent that he fought attacked Kenpachi in the middle of the night. 

The moment he heard that fact Ichigo was more worried for the intruder than Kenpachi himself. The man got a clean cut at Kenpachi’s eye, only because he let him, he wanted him to make him bleed so that he had every right to beat the sonofabitch into the ground. Needless to say the man was arrested and left with two broken arms, a black eye, concussion, and a stab wound where Kenpachi took the knife and stuck it into his side. Since the man broke in, in the middle of the night, the cops knew who was at fault and Kenpachi had every right to protect himself and his home. The story still sent shivers up his spine.

 

After that night the crazy man had adopted a little girl and quit the ring, deciding instead to be an instructor and now holds boxing classes at this gym. His father knew of Kenpachi and got him lessons from the moment he turned 10. Ichigo could still feel all the bruises from fighting the man but hell, no one fucked with him anymore. 

 

“Well well  _ well _ , if it isn’t my favorite carrot top. Whatcha in here for today boys?” he said deeply. The sadistic smile on his face always scared him but after decade of knowing the man, he’d like to think he could hold his own. 

 

“Just wanting to let off some steam, mind if we use the ring for a few rounds?” He said smoothly, already wrapping up his hands. 

 

“Have it. Just don’t let the midget find you, she will want a fight.” Kenpachi laughed.

 

“So who is going first?”

 

Ichigo looked to Renji who was sending him quite the evil smirk. “I thought I owed you?”

 

Renji shrugged, “True but I have a feeling that you have more reason to fight Grimmjow than me. Plus if it’s a clean and easy fight then I’ll fight you after.”

 

Ikkaku growled, “Oi! Don’t play this off Pineapple! You know you’re fighting me, that’s the whole reason why I came!” 

 

Ichigo lifted a brow in curiosity. “What the hell happened?”

 

Ikkaku turned red but pushed Renji into the ring. “Fucker said something to Yumi while we were drunk the other night. Got fucking kicked out for the night, he’s pissed.”

 

Ichigo cringed, knowing very well that Yumichika was known for having quite the nasty temper when set off. “God damnit Renji.”

 

“Whatever! Fine get yer ass warmed up, we will go at it after Ichi and Grimmjow.”

 

“Why after!? Ya scared of fighting me punk?! EH?!” Ikkaku challenged.

 

Renji shoved him aside, then proceeded to tie up his hair into a high ponytail. “Nah dude I’ll take ya on anytime and anywhere. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Ichi fight. I’d like to enjoy it without the sounds of your whining after I’ve kicked yer ass.”

 

“WHY YOU!”   
  


“ICHI~!” 

 

The group of men turned to the sound of the new voice and watched as a small woman with pale pink hair and a wide grin came running up in leggings and a red tank top. Immediately she pranced towards him and his muscles flexed, already ready for the kick that he knew she would throw. The woman did exactly that and he deflected with his arm, watching as her muscles moved on instinct and proceeded to roundhouse kick him with the other. Thankfully after years of hand to hand combat he knew she would try something sneaky, and sure enough she bounced back on her feet and went to tackle him.

 

Unfortunately for her it looked like Grimmjow had finally had enough and grabbed her by the tank top and pulled her back roughly. “Oi shrimp, don’t touch my prey.”

 

“Wha-”

 

He put her down and smacked his hands in some chalk before launching himself into the ring. His white skin tight tank top and dark navy blue shorts made Ichigo’s eyes leave Yachiru and examine the man shadow boxing as a warm up. He didn’t even need to ask if the man was ready as he bounced slightly from side to side, keeping his eyes off of him. It irritated Ichigo that he had been so quiet since this morning when he had no problem sending his heart into disarray. Did he enjoy making fun of him? Did he find out he liked him and was teasing him for the hell of it?

 

_ Fuck that _

 

He ruffled Yachiru’s hair and gave her a wink. “Sorry Yachiru, looks like I’ve already been claimed for a fight.”

 

“Damnit….” she whined but sat down with her arms crossed, showing her disappointment. “I claim the next fight.”

 

Grimmjow was leaning over the rope with a sadistic smile. “Who said he’ll be up for another fight after this?”

 

Renji laughed obnoxiously into the air. “Grimmjow I don’t know if you’re stupid or just ignorant. Ichigo isn’t going to be an easy fight man.”

 

Grimmjow shrugged showing no sign of worry, and that kind of irritated him more than he would have liked to admit. “I’ve seen ‘im fight, but he hasn't seen me. I’m not easy either. Now stop delaying the inevitable and get yer ass up here.”

 

“Sheesh...impatient much?” Ikkaku laughed. 

 

“Extremely. We got any rules here?” Grimmjow said easily after. His gaze was locked on Kenpachi who was leaning casually against the wall next to the rest of them. 

 

“No shots to the face, try not ta break any bones, but bleedin’ is fine, I’ll patch yer asses up after.” Kenpachi said happily.

 

There was something about fighting Grimmjow that made Ichigo’s blood boil and sing. He could tell from the new posture that he wasn’t planning on going easy on him, fuck he was completely determined to lay his ass flat. “How about the first to pin the other wins? Gotta hold it for 3 seconds.”

 

“Any rounds, or is it just this a once yer down, yer down?” Grimmjow bit back.

 

Ichigo rolled his shoulder and began stretching. “Thinking you’re going to need more than a round to beat me? What happened to that confidence you had not too long ago?”

 

“Oh he’s still here Berry, just waiting for ya to shut yer trap and get started… but if you want that mouth to work on other things, I can think of a  _ few  _ things we both might enjoy.”

 

_ What. The. Fuck.  _

 

“Shut up Grimmjow.”

 

The wide toothy grin Grimmjow had on his face made him shiver in response. The man practically  _ oozed _ power and confidence. He wasn’t like Renji or Ikkaku, fuck he wasn’t even like anyone he had ever fought before. For once in his life he finally found someone who could give him a challenge. Without another word he advanced into his space, gauging his reaction time as he threw a punch to his left side, which he dodged with a slight bounce on his feet and swung again. They were playing with each other. Looking for the right opportunity to strike a well centered hit into the other.

 

But Grimmjow was quicker than he fucking thought he would be for a heavier and taller man than himself. He clenched his teeth feeling challenged to beat that fucking smile off of his face. He advanced again, noticing how their rhythm had picked up, their punches and kicks were swifter but every damn time they blocked the other. It was a dance, a deadly one where he knew he was going to regret getting into with Grimmjow. The man was a purebred predator and he realized a little too late that he was his prey.

Trying to keep the fact that those blue eyes were bearing down on his with a clear message that made his stomach well up in knots, he threw a leg under Grimmjow. The kick landed, swiftly removing Grimmjow from his balance and he took the opportunity to pounce on the man. He didn’t want to let this go on any longer.

 

They wrestled to the ground, Grimmjow hooking his legs around his waist to keep him pinned while their hands clutched each other's forearms. He was getting annoyed by the overwhelming amount of strength that Grimmjow had, but he was on his back. If he could just-

 

He let out a low moan when he felt Grimmjow thrust up with his hips, arousing a very specific part of his anatomy and blushed wildly. When he looked down to the man he noticed the sly smile as he did it again and Ichigo felt his voice quiver as he panted out of breath. He shot a glare at Grimmjow as he steeled himself for the mans next move.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was incredibly aroused by fighting Grimmjow it would have looked like they were just trying to launch the other off of them. Only problem was that he knew he was blushing and the howls of laughter from Ikkaku who was getting a whole goddamn show set him into a panicked mess. Right as Kenpachi was about to yell 3 seconds Grimmjow had flipped them over, caging his legs and hips between powerful thighs that bulged with strength. Ichigo felt warm large hands grip his wrists in an unshakable hold. He noticed the way Grimmjow’s pupils dilated into carnivorous ones that devoured him. 

 

Kenpachi started counting

  
  


“Ya know Berry..”

 

One

 

“If I had known you’d look so fuckable under me”

 

Two

 

“I would have done it the first time I laid eyes on ya”

 

Th-

 

He didn’t care if it didn’t count. Fuck he didn’t care if it scared the living shit out of him. But Ichigo wasn’t going to let the blunet say that and fucking keep him on his back. With adrenaline pumping in his veins he threw them back, Grimmjow’s back making a solid impact from the force and Ichigo wrestled out of his grip, grabbing the older man’s arms and bringing them around back while he slipped his legs around him like a cobra, keeping his face down into the mat and huffed. “If you think I’m just going to lay back and let you do as you please you’re sorely mistaken.”

 

Grimmjow was laughing maniacally as Kenpachi called out the three seconds faster than he had previously, seeing that he needed to end this fast as Ichigo kept a firm hold on him. When the count finished he let go of the older man and slipped between the rubber ropes in anger. He felt humiliated, heated, and fucking aroused and Grimmjow was doing nothing but laugh. Which just made him  _ pissed _ .

He walked back to the dressing room, completely ignoring Renji’s worried gaze and Ikkaku’s continuous laughter, and trying hard not to punch a fucking hole in the stupid fucking wall of the gym.

 

He had never,  _ never _ dealt with such a fucking wishy washy male with fucking psychotic tendencies who thought it would be fun to go from the cold aloof individual to a god damn sex god. He fucking hated that Grimmjow was pulling him left and right, up and down, to who the fuck knows because shit he didn’t even know which way was what anymore. All he knew was that he wanted to claim the older man and kill him at the same time. 

Ichigo ran to the shower, turning on the water at full blast and closed the curtain behind him, hoping that a cold shower would help clear his thoughts.

 

It probably would have worked too.

 

If the reason for his frustration both physically and mentally hadn’t just walked in butt ass fucking naked with a determined look on his face. His hands trapping him between the fit, sturdy body and the tiled wall. “What the fuck are you doing.” He asked through clenched teeth.

 

“What do ya think I’m doing Berry?”

 

Ichigo was ready to knee the man right where the sun didn’t shine, but he would risk missing, since he swore not to tear his gaze from the blunets ocean colored eyes and give him the fucking satisfaction of practically raping him with his eyes. “Interrupting my shower after I kicked your ass. Now get out.”

 

Grimmjow chuckled, relaxing his arms so that one fell and grabbed his chin, seeming pleased by the defiant look in his eyes. “I’ll give you the win today, ya got me, but I won’t make the same mistake next time.”

 

“Who said there will be a second tim-”

 

Grimmjow held his mouth closed and smirked. “Oh, there will be more times than just a second time if I can help it,  _ Berry _ . See I told ya I had words for ya so yer gonna listen and keep that pretty little mouth of yers shut till I’m done.”

 

Despite wanting to deny Grimmjow that satisfaction of having the last word his gaze couldn’t escape the softening expression forming on his face. The cold water was calming him down and instantly he relaxed when the blunet’s eyes softened and his hand released his chin in a soft caress down. He reached behind him and turned the water up higher and returned his gaze. “Ya know, I’m not an easy guy to get along with. Fuck a lot of people keep their distance and I don’t blame them. But with you, it was like a click. Ya met my gaze in that cafe and ever since then you’ve been like a disease, worming yer way into my life. But the weirdest fucking part about it was that I actually didn't mind it. Instead I started craving it, and I wanted ya around for a lot of different reasons than what I was tellin’ myself.”

 

Ichigo’s mouth went dry but he remained quiet, listening to perhaps one of the only moments the man would ever speak from his heart. He couldn’t help but look at the way the now warm water had darkened his hair to a navy color, the strands sticking to his face and the bangs covering his eyes slightly enough to give him quite the erotic look. If the situation wasn’t as serious as it was, he would have stroked those strands away so he could touch him. But his palms remained clenched into tight fists at his side while his heart hammered in his chest. Grimmjow’s gaze was piercing. 

 

“...listen, I ain't sappy. I don’t do this cuddly shit that other people do. Fuck I’m not even sure if I’m gay. I have a daughter and she comes first, always, I can’t change that. Second I haven’t ever done relationships. I won’t be the guy to hold yer hand or buy ya flowers or fucking remember an anniversary. Pretty much I’m going to be a shit boyfriend when I enjoyed fighting ya rather than having dinner.”

 

“Grimm-”

 

“But…” he said softly, “But if that all fine with ya, then I wanna give it a shot. I can’t promise it will work but fuck I’m not the kind to back down-”

 

Ichigo put a hand over his mouth, saving the man from losing face and giving him a chance to breathe properly. “Are...is...is this you asking me out?”

 

Grimmjow tore his hand off of his mouth but kept a tight grip on it. “What else does this sound like? Do ya think I just walk into a shower naked with a fucking-”

 

Ichigo erupted into laughter. His stomach clenching from the outburst as he continued to let it bubble from his throat. He knew Grimmjow was crazy and awkward and holy hell, he just, he never thought he’d be so fucking  _ cute.  _ “That...Haha-that was the best- hahah fuck I can’t stop laughing!”

 

Grimmjow blushed brightly which only fueled his laughter more. “Oi stop laughing!”

 

“God you’re so fucking  _ adorable _ !”

 

He couldn’t stop, he had to regain his composure before facing the man and didn’t bother trying to stop when he threw the soap at the man. “Finish cleaning and we can finish this conversation- ahaha- after I’m done laughing-” he choked out. 

Grimmjow was left wet and naked in the shower and Ichigo could do nothing but continue to laugh. He was such a badass but the man couldn’t say anything romantic without sounding like he was threatening him as well. He dried himself on and threw on his shorts, towel drying his hair by the time Grimmjow came out looking like a fucking Greek God and a wet kitten. His cheeks were lightly dusted with blush and he looked almost nervous at what had just happened. “Grimmjow...I’m sorry I shouldn’t have laughed.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Ichigo smirked as the man dressed in the quiet locker room, refusing to meet his gaze. “Grimm-”

 

“Where the fuck did they go?”

 

Ichigo panicked as the sound of Renji’s voice carried into the room. Grimmjow stilling before pulling him with him around a corner and into a closet, closing them into the tight space where a few brooms laid propped against the corner and the smell of cleaning detergents filled the space. “What the fuck are we-” he began to say before Grimmjow covered his mouth. His blue eyes were looking through the three thin strips where the light from the locker room shined through. Dust particles were seen as his eyes adjusted to the change of light and he held his breath as Renji’s voice grew louder as they discussed their whereabouts. He grabbed Grimmjow’s hand, pulling it from his mouth and found the blunets gaze back on his. 

There were many times where Ichigo felt like he was being cornered by a large predator. The way Grimmjow towered over him with his overwhelming presence and height. Ichigo looked out the slits before looking back at him and whispered quietly. “Why are we hiding?’

 

“Because.”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “You don’t know why you hid, you just panicked? And decided to hide in the closet?!”

 

“Shush!” he said quietly. “It was the first thing I could think of.”

 

Ichigo stifled a laugh. “Yeah real original, can we leave?”

 

“Not till they leave.”

 

Ichigo huffed in the space and watched Grimmjow scanning the outside. He took the time to watch his still wet hair curl slightly at the ends as it began to dry, and how the water from the shower was trailing down his neck to the clavicle. When he snapped out of it he found his eyes met bright blue and blushed. “So-so how long are we staying in here?”

 

“Ya in a rush to get away from me? Ya still haven’t answered my question.” He said softly.

 

Ichigo quirked a brow. “Maybe you should ask me again, you know, without the threats this time.”

 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “Or maybe I should just kiss you and shut you up.”

 

And that’s exactly what happened. 

 

In that dark, cramped closet with two fully grown men, Ichigo finally got a taste of the god like man he had his eyes on since day one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are ready for the next chapter! Because things really kick it up a notch. I wanted the next chapter to be in Grimmjow's POV !
> 
> I had to split this scene into two chapters but don't worry! Chapter 10 will be uploaded on Sunday! I'm sorry this posted so late. I'm actually out for work in Maine and didn't have a chance till now~
> 
> As always~ Thank you for the overwhelming amount of support and wonderful comments!!! They are such a joy to read and to reply to~ <3
> 
> Ciao
> 
> Rae


	10. Cinnamon Berry Sweet Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously going to make me cry with all of these amazing comments!!! I wonder if we can get over 100 before this ends? 
> 
> Anyways I wont keep going on since I'm sure you've all been waiting for this it's time for Grimm's POV~

**_~Chapter 10: Cinnamon Berry Sweet Tea~_ **

_ This one combines equal parts sugar, water and fresh or frozen mixed berries with 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon. Bring all of the ingredients to a boil, reduce heat and simmer for 30 minutes. Strain through a fine-mesh sieve and discard solids. Cool completely, then stir a teaspoon or two (or three!) of the berry syrup into a tall glass of brewed black iced tea. Garnish glasses with fresh berries and cinnamon sticks. _  
  


Whenever you ask someone about their first kiss, it’s always sappy and makes you feel good inside, right?

 

The books romanticize it, make it out like its life changing, the whole world turns upside down. Like everything stands still when it happens. You can’t help but focus on the way your lips feel touching the other with their body close to yours. But Grimmjow knew his was never like that. His first kiss was awkward and chaste. It lasted about two seconds and then he never saw the girl again. His second kiss wasn’t any better nor any memorable but, it was longer and somewhat pleasant. 

It was around that time when he noticed he just didn’t have an interest in it. He didn’t care for the romantic aspect or the feelings involved. He just knew it was something that was done between couples and did it. It was the same when it came to sex. Fuck, he wouldn’t deny that sex felt good or that he enjoyed it. But it wasn’t world changing or as incredible as everyone made it out to be. He never cared about his partners and honestly even if he did, he could hardly remember the experience.

 

That’s why he was shocked the moment his lips touched Ichigo’s. Not because he finally felt that life changing experience everyone gushed about. Nothing was perfect about it at all. They were cramped in the dark, dank closet with the smell of fresh soap around them as they were fresh out of the shower. His hair was wet and dripping into his face which left him uncomfortable, but there was hardly enough space to wipe it off without hitting Ichigo with his hand. They were positioned awkwardly, his legs entangled with the younger mans and their chests touched. His hands were leaning on a folded up ladder against the side and Ichigo’s were trapped between their bodies. Their breathing filled the space and he could feel the water dripping onto the floor making it a little slippery. 

Ichigo was no better, well, he lied. He did look  _ better  _ than he did, since he had been somewhat dressed when he brought him into the closet. But he had his gym shorts twisted and his shirt was caught on the broom behind him. He looked uncomfortable against the back of the space and they both had to hunch a little because the shelf inside was a hazard to their heads. 

 

But back to the kiss. 

 

The time, place, situation, was anything  _ but  _ a fairy tale. So what made anyone think that the kiss would be? Because it wasn’t. It wasn’t anything grand or spectacular. Fucking fireworks didn’t explode behind his eyes and his heart didn’t feel like it was going to jump out of his goddamned chest. It was rough, it was wet, and it was….

 

_ Nice _

 

It didn’t last long, fuck, he knew it didn’t but it was the lingering sensation afterwards that drove him crazy. It was that weird feeling of belonging that he hadn’t realized he was missing...and the way he could see all the fine details of the ginger’s face. The small freckles on his nose that he had never noticed, and the way there were specks of gold in his chocolate brown eyes. He knew he was feeling mushy and fucking disgustingly happy that it almost scared him. The way that Ichigo was looking back, having those stereotypical thoughts he had just described, while he was standing here awkwardly realizing for the fucking first time in his entire life…

 

He felt like he belonged somewhere.

 

He loved his daughter, he did, and he knew that she was safe and there for him as much as he was there for her through it all. But there was something about someone, completely unrelated, no blood ties, no childhood memories, just someone he ran into at the coffee shop and fucking clicked with...liked him. And  _ genuinely  _ liked him. He thought maybe, he was already under Ichigo’s spell since day one, but in this moment, in this post-kiss moment. Grimmjow felt like he belonged with someone that wanted him because of  _ him  _ and nothing else.

 

That was scary. Even for him.

 

His family had always joked that he was like a cat. He was mostly unaffectionate unless it was towards Nelliel or his family. Everyone else got the cold shoulder. The indifferent tone, the lackluster of any want to be involved with anyone for any length of time. He enjoyed going out by himself, he enjoyed being by himself, and he had never felt the need for anyone to be beside him. His response to that? He didn't fucking care. But then Mila came around and his whole world changed. He put her before everything, even himself. He worked towards giving her everything she could have ever wanted and protected her. Grimmjow realized through Mila that he had wanted someone to love and care for, and that ultimately, he was just waiting for the right one. He likes cuddling and lavishing her in affection. He enjoyed the way she hung tight to him because she loved him and felt a connection with him. He loved his daughter…

 

...and he loved Ichigo.

 

It was hard to admit something like that to yourself when your entire life was built with a giant ice wall separating you from everyone, even your family wasn’t quite all the way through. He felt like Mila had super powers, while everyone remained on the other side of the wall, some closer than others, she ran through like it was water. Back and forth she would go and he loved that, he loved that someone had the ability to come into his space.

 

But Ichigo?

 

He didn’t stand on that other side of the wall. Fuck he didn’t even walk through like Mila did. He was…

 

He was just there.

 

It was like one day he woke up and realized someone shared his space, shared his thoughts and being, and he didn't belong in that space alone. He showed up, looking at him head on, eyes focused on his and nowhere else.

  
  


“I-...I wasn’t expecting that.” Ichigo whispered. He had shaken Grimmjow from his heavy thoughts and blushed brightly.

 

It drove Grimmjow crazy. He didn’t say anything, didn’t indicate his next move, but before the ginger could utter another word, they were kissing again. Longer this time, harder, and more in sync. He could tell the younger man wasn’t as stunned anymore, returning the kiss with vigor, his arms moving to around his neck and Grimmjow loved it. He loved how Ichigo didn’t back down, how he fit against him like a missing puzzle piece.

 

But the kiss ended much like the other, and he had more on his mind than he would have liked. Ichigo sighed, somehow already understanding that the buzz had left him and ruffled the hair on his neck. “Think it’s safe to get out yet?” he said softly.

 

Grimmjow could feel the heat on his cheeks and for the first time in his life, shy. He played it off though, turning slightly to look outside and nodded the go ahead. But he didn’t speak. He wondered briefly if anyone noticed that. Noticed that despite his gruff exterior that he was actually a quiet and thoughtful guy. His enemies knew him as destructive, crazy, psychotic with an insane amount of strength. But he wasn’t like that 24/7.

 

How fucking exhausting would that be?

 

No, he was smart. He thought about things and he devised strategies, and right now he was devising another one. Now that he had kissed the man who was walking away with a bright red face gathering his stuff….

 

What happened now?

 

Their walk back home was quiet, hell it was awkward and it was a test of their patience. Ichigo wasn’t the pressing type. His eyes would wander over and Grimmjow would catch him in a thoughtful look and he knew he was probably confusing the hell out of him. He hadn’t said a word to Ichigo since they stepped out of the closet and that was pretty terrifying. But he didn’t know what to say.

 

He wasn’t romantic, at least he didn’t think he was. He had never been in a long term relationship, he didn’t really know what to do with himself. Usually after something like a kiss in that closet he would take them home with him, screw them, and then make them leave after. Nothing after. But the thought of doing that to the younger male made him feel shitty and like a horrible person. He grit his teeth, shoving his hands into his pockets so he could fist them in his frustration. Honestly, he wanted to ask his sister for advice, but he didn’t want to be a bitch.   
The great Grimmjow JaegerJaquez literally at rock bottom due to this god damn beautiful yet dangerous male in a matter of seconds.

 

He was smitten.

 

When they reached the apartment he was pissed to see that neither Nel or Mila were back from their excursion. Goddamnit… he wished someone was here. He had thrown his stuff down into the laundry room and flopped onto the couch feeling like the silence was going to kill him. Letting his hair cover his eyes he flung a heavy arm over his face and sighed.

 

His eyes peaked open when something cold hit his face and he noticed a beer bottle against his cheek. He took it and looked to his left, noticing Ichigo opening his own and flopping onto the other couch opposite him. The silence filled the room, making it heavy and awkward, but that didn’t stop him from raking his eyes down that delectable physique of Ichigo’s.

 

“You confuse me.”

 

Grimmjow huffed. “How?” He knew that was a stupid question. Seeing how he knew exactly  _ why  _ the man had said it.

 

The silence continued but the look in Ichigo’s eyes said it all. “You kissed me.”

 

“Yup, sure did.”

 

“...and you’re straight?”

 

“I’m me.”

 

That made Ichigo laugh. “You’re not wrong, but you know what I meant. You don’t go for guys, so why did you kiss me?”

 

Grimmjow took a long drink of his beer. The golden liquid made its fizzy way down his throat, clearing its way down to settle in his gut. “Because I wanted to.” He ruffled his hair and got up to sit next to Ichigo who looked incredibly uncomfortable. He may not be a great people person but, Grimmjow took pride in his body language skills. They came in handy when he worked with the ass hat Aizen and they are useful now. “You can ask me ya know. I’ll answer ya the best I can.”

 

Ichigo laughed. “ _ Okay _ , what did you want to come out of kissing me? What was the point?”

 

Grimmjow sunk further into the cushions with a heavy sigh. “I’m not going to lead ya on. I like ya, I think you know that though-”

 

“Kinda figured  _ something  _ was there.”

 

He smiled a toothy grin, “-so I kissed ya because I like ya. Nothing more or less. I don’t have any idea what comes next. Usually it’s sex and then we never talk again.” he finished.

 

He could hear Ichigo swallow the lump in his throat. “So you want to just have sex and move on? Just get it out of your system?”

 

Grimmjow smirked at the panic in his voice. What can he say, making the Berry panic got him heated. He liked causing him to squirm but he liked that blush more. “Yes, and no.”

 

“Can you stop being a dick and just tell me what the hell I’m doing? I’m going fucking crazy!” 

 

He laughed. “There it is, I was wondering if ya ever got angry Berry.”

 

“Fucking dick.”

 

“I’ve never been in a relationship Berry, wouldn’t know the first thing about being in one. Let alone with a guy.” 

 

Ichigo turned towards him, legs crossing so he could sit comfortably while looking at him. It made Grimmjow’s skin crawl in all the best ways, to be completely bare to someone who was as strong as him, an equal and yet different in so many ways. He loved the way Ichigo’s eyes held no judgement to his admission of never being in a relationship, and that was partially why he wanted to say it. The other reason was because he hated leaving shit out. He was an all or nothing kind of guy. You wanted his attention, you’d get it. There was no chasing tails or guessing what he was thinking. You wanted to know something, fucking ask, don’t beat around the bush. 

 

“It’s not really anything much more than what we did today. I won’t lie, I was hoping that today would be an example of what I would want our relationship to be like if you were ever interested.” He said shyly.

 

Grimmjow smirked, “beating the hell out of each other in the ring and then ducking into the first closet we see to kiss? That’s an... _ interesting _ relationship.” he teased the ginger lightly. Ichigo had taken the pillow behind him and smacked him with it, causing them both to laugh.

 

“No you idiot. I just mean, I’m not needy, I don’t expect you to treat me like some fragile piece of glass. It takes a lot to piss me off and I have my own life and friends. I don’t expect us to be together all the time, and just because we are around each other doesn’t mean I want your focus to be on me and me alone. Sure I want to make out and do some couple stuff. But I had fun just being with you today with everyone. I enjoy our mornings with Mila, and I enjoy the moments with just her. You don’t have to get rid of anything in your day to day routine, I just want to be a part of it, and maybe...if you have time to spend with just me alone...we make the most out of it.”

 

Grimmjow was watching the way Ichigo’s long ginger hair brushed his shoulders while he talked, the way his brown eyes shone with confidence and yet uncertainty. He wouldn’t say it out loud but he was fucking gorgeous sitting there oozing confidence and sureness at that end of the couch. Fuck...he wanted to kiss him again.

 

“Ya sure we ready for all this? I know yer type Berry. Flower, fantasies, and love that lasts a lifetime. I can’t promise ya that.”

 

    Ichigo laughed sadly, “I lost that belief after my ex. I don’t have high expectations believe it or not.”

 

 “Can’t be any worse than mine, but I won’t press.”

 

    The Berry shrugged, “might as well get everything out in the open. My last relationship was...toxic. Met the asshole when I was a freshman in college. First time I had dated a man, well it was also my first time in a serious relationship, everything was perfect...until it wasn’t…”

 

“Abusive?”

 

Ichigo scoffed, “Yeah add manipulative to that as well. Damn prick waited till I let my guard down, got close to everyone I knew, my family, friends, made it out like he was perfect.” The ginger took a deep breath and continued quietly. “It started off small. He would just say things and do things to piss me off, and if I talked back he would get a temper. Break things in the house, say shit in front of everyone trying to embarrass me. Thankfully, no one really believed him at this point. Renji was always wary of him, even asked if he had ever hit me, but at the time...he hadn’t.”

 

Ichigo took a long swig of beer before turning those deep brown eyes on his. “Then he did, and I laid into him before dragging his ass to jail for abuse. Of course the police turn a blind eye to shit like that. I got a restraining order put to him and separated myself from him. He was in bad crowds, fucking with drugs and shit like that and I wouldn’t have that in my life. Haven’t heard anything from him since, but it was 2 years too long.”

 

Grimmjow tried to lessen up his grip on his own hand, feeling his nails press crescent moons into his palm hard enough to even cause the skin to break and bleed. He felt Ichigo’s shoulder bump against his and a sad chuckle escaped his lips. “It’s fine. I’m a big boy, I can handle shit myself.”

 

“Doesn’t make it right.”

 

Ichigo shook his head, “No it doesn’t. But I’ve realized that wishing for that type of forever happiness is unrealistic. I believe it exists but I don’t walk into relationships expecting it anymore.”

 

While Grimmjow felt that pressing need to prove him wrong and make promises of forever he held his tongue. He wanted to comfort him, wanted to make those promises that he knew he couldn’t keep because he hated that sad accepted smile he had on his face right now instead of the calm and easygoing on he had grown so used to. “I can’t promise ya yer eternal happiness but I can promise that I won't be a fucking dick head like yer ex.”

 

There it was, in a matter of seconds the Berry was back from that dark shell of his past. “I think I could live with that.” Grimmjow felt his stomach flip, an annoying response to what that damn smile the ginger always had when he was feeling mischievous. He watched with blue eyes as Ichigo turned into him, the hesitation and space he had been keeping between them gone as he challenged Grimm to see how far he could go. 

The blunet grinned, not minding one bit that he had braved into his space and leaned back against the arm of the couch, watching as the Berry drew closer over him. Ichigo moved his hands to lay on either side of his waist, sinking them further into the couch. “I’m surprised you’re not pushing me away.” He whispered.

 

“If ya think I’m into the quiet obedient type then ya judged me wrong, and yerself.”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m serious Berry. Ya might be on top of me but yer not the alpha male in this apartment right now. I like that fire in ya, it's hot, but I let ya over me, don’t forget that.”

 

He felt Ichigo’s fingers creeping along his sides before they actually made contact with his body, the electricity flowing between them causing shivers down his spin. He had never been so fuckin responsive to anyone in his life. But here he was, with a delectable man hovering over him with a cheeky look and flushed cheeks. He watched as Ichigo leaned back up, laughing nervously and backing away. “You’re interesting.”

 

Grimmjow huffed. “And here I thought you were gonna kiss me Berry? Did I scare ya off?”

 

Ichigo ruffled his hair, “As if. Just a little shocked at how easily you’re accepting all this. I mean yes you’re you but it’s not everyday I run into a straight man who’s okay with dating a man. You’re not even the least bit phased.”

 

Grimmjow laughed, “Ya  _ really  _ think that Berry? Ya think I noticed this and said ‘fuck it, I guess I can be with a man’? _ Hell no _ . I thought about this about as much as you have in the past few weeks. Hell, I was surprised on how easy it was for me to admit that I was attracted to ya. Then right when I was on the verge of figuring out all this shit myself, I found ya in my bed, clutching my covers, looking like the sexiest damn thing I had ever laid my eyes on.”

 

The blush that erupted on the young mans face made Grimmjow’s heart race in his chest. “I nearly ran my hands up and down ya in yer sleep, craved to feel that skin of yers in my bare hands. But I held back, and ya know how hard that was?”

 

“I-”

 

“ _ Too hard _ ... I’m grateful that Mila decided to come in and sleep with us, because let me tell ya a little secret...I- chi-go” Grimmjow grabbed his arm, pulling the man back over him and watched as his eyes went wide. “If Mila hadn’t joined in, there would have been nothing to save ya…”

 

There was no hesitation to bring Ichigo’s lips to his, pressing against that soft malleable skin that he had been craving to feel again ever since their little session in that fucking closet. Ichigo’s weight fall on him, a comfortable heaviness that he didn’t mind having and released his arms in order for the man to smooth his palms down the expanse of his back. He could feel the toned muscle and rippling of skin as they traveled lower, feeling his way down a part of Ichigo that he had died to get his hands on.

The Berry wasn’t showing any signs of discomfort, in fact he was returning the kiss fervently, adjusting his posture so his was practically cradling his waist with his thighs. Smaller hands than his own touched his face, smoothing over the little bit of stubble that had grown. Grimmjow growled lowly as he felt Ichigo roll against him and huffed out a heavy breath at his body's natural reaction. 

 

Ichigo broke away to breathe and chuckled. “...Mila and Nel might come back any moment...”

 

Grimmjow huffed and pulled the frustrating ginger back into a deep kiss. He could have laughed at the way Ichigo flinched at the press of sharp teeth against his lips but, he was too engrossed in the fact that it caused another roll of the hips and entrance into the Berry’s mouth. He pressed back, enjoying the stimulation despite the abundance of clothes that were usually gone at this point and delved further into the young man’s mouth. He didn’t think it was cheesy that he thought he could get drunk off of Ichigo because the truth was...he already had. 

 

Letting the man go to breathe was like separating himself from food when he hadn’t eaten in years. Their eyes met and Grimmjow could do nothing more than smirk deviously as he grabbed the man’s ass and said his reply softly.

 

“Fuck em”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize since I have been writing this for so long I can't even remember where I wrote the damn smut scene but I SWEAR I did it. My beta keeps laughing at me I'm sure.
> 
> Anyways we are half way there and if you couldn't tell I've started sprinkling in some drama.  
> Things are going to go from 1-100 fast
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment with all your opinions! I LOVE reading them and seeing everyone's view on the story so far!
> 
> HALF WAY THERE, 100 PAGES UPLOADED, 100 PAGES TO GO!~
> 
> WHOOO~


	11. Flat White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys literally made my week with all of your wonderful comments T.T!
> 
> I will be replying throughout the day but I just had to post this chapter for you guys!
> 
> It's super fluffy
> 
> Prepare yourselves

**_~Chapter 11: Flat White~_ **

_Originated in Australia and New Zealand. For a flat white, the steamed milk from the bottom of the jug (which is usually not so frothy, but rather creamy) is poured over a shot of espresso. It is now popular among mums and dads at school fetes who are desperately trying to stay awake._

 

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow rummaged through his closet like a mad man. It was hard to imagine that they had been dating for two weeks now, especially since the change in their daily routine made it painfully obvious. That night two weeks ago on the couch, had resulted in both of them getting their fill from pent up sexual energy they had been carrying around. Miraculously, they also hadn’t been caught by Nel _or_ Mila. In fact, he was quite proud of himself for being able to break away from the seductive man beneath him, long enough to straighten himself out and get started on dinner before they returned.

Nelliel of course, was suspicious. They walked inside to see Grimmjow hovering over him while he tried to make pasta for dinner. Inserting his opinion on what should be added to it ingredient wise, and Nel’s eyes glowered. As they approached, he tried hard not to flush at the embarrassment of her catching onto what was going on. Thankfully, Mila had intervened, running into the kitchen with a wide smile and drew her focus away. The night was quiet and ended with the three of them falling asleep in Grimmjow’s bed after reading a book.

 

The change though?

 

The good morning kiss Grimmjow had fucking sneaked from over Mila’s sleeping body the morning after like it was the most natural thing in the world. He wanted to smack him for doing that but, he wouldn’t deny that his behaviour made his stomach explode into butterflies. However, that behavior had continued, and it was now two weeks since they had made it exclusive, and two weeks of secrecy.

It wasn’t like they didn’t want people to know? Ichigo wasn’t ashamed, he knew his friends would be okay with it, but he was enjoying the fact that he didn’t have to answer any questions and enjoy what was happening with the older male. On the other hand, he was terrified of it because he knew this was new to the blunet, and he was worried that they had made the wrong decision. He trusted that Grimmjow knew how he felt, how they felt about each other. But, he _was_ worried about what others would think and how the male would respond. Would he back out because someone close to him said they didn’t approve? Would his parents approve?

 

“Fucking shit! Oi, stop gettin’ lost in yer thoughts Berry n’ help me find this damn shirt.”

 

Ichigo broke from his thoughts and laughed. “Which shirt? You just started rummaging around like a psycho muttering to yourself.”

 

Grimmjow huffed. “My blue polo. We gotta go to Mila’s back to school festival tomorrow. I need to have it out before I go to work tonight.” He immediately went back to surfing through his closet, leaving Ichigo with his mouth gaping open.

“W-wait me _too_?”

 

He watched as Grimmjow turned to look at him with a ‘ _what kind of fucking question is that?_ ’ look on his face. “Yes _Berry_. You too. Now help me find this! I need to get outta here in thirty or else I’ll be late and that bitch of a captain Byakuya will be on my ass more than he already is.”

 

Ichigo smiled and walked over, pushing Grimmjow out of the way and moved the closet door to the other side, grabbing the blue polo from the hanger. “This one?” When the older man snatched it from his hand with a huff, he laughed. “My mother used to always say ‘move things to find things’.” he mimicked in a higher octave.

 

“Shut up Berry.” He said with a huff as he put it on the chair in the room with his pants and jacket.

 

Ichigo watched as his boyfriend made his way around the room, grabbing his badge and gun holster, admiring his wide frame and strong legs. His silent ogling must have alerted the blunet, because he turned around with that smug smirk that sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Keep looking at me like that and I’m gonna be late for another reason _Berry_.”

 

Ichigo blushed. “You’re so full of yourself. I wasn’t look-”

 

He didn’t have a chance to finish since Grimmjow had moved to take up his personal space. The scent of his cologne invaded his senses in an intoxicating way that made his mouth water. He didn’t know what the man used, but it smelled amazing. Earthy and -

Soft lips pressed against his, hands moved from his waist to make soft sensual touches to his stomach and thighs. Ichigo had found out quite quickly, that Grimmjow had a kink for teasing him until he begged for more. They hadn’t gone past a few make out sessions and a bit of groping here and there, but he could tell it was because for once Grimmjow was trying to make the relationship based off of something _besides_ sex. Admirable, but it was making him breathless and impatient as fuck. “You’ve been undressing me since the day I met ya Berry.” He breathed after a deep kiss. Ichigo just laughed in response, placing his palm on the wide chest  he found himself trapped against the closet door. “Yer not as sneaky as ya think.”

 

“But I can still kick your ass in a fight.” Ichigo responded immediately. The rumble of laughter from the blunet made him smirk as he pulled him closer, his back finally touching the closet door.

 

“I let ya win.”

 

There were a few things to kissing the man with wicked blue hair and piercing blue eyes. It wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t chaste or romantic in any sense. It was passionate, forceful, and all consuming. Grimmjow didn’t just kiss him with his lips, he kissed him with his whole self. Which is like kissing a dangerous predator that you knew could kill you if he truly wanted. Grimmjow didn’t leave space for feelings of doubt or worry in his actions, in fact he almost felt a bit overwhelmed by the amount of intoxication and need he felt every time their lips met.

He never hesitated to touch Grimmjow either, never denied himself the pleasure of raking his hands along the toned muscle in his back or to feel that silky hair in between his fingers. That, despite the older man’s appearance, he enjoyed more than he would like to admit. Ichigo smirked at the low growl of approval when he scratched his scalp lightly with his nails.

 

“You two are so fucking cute!”

 

If Ichigo had ever felt like he was going to die, it would be the times his father runs around the house to deliver a kick to his spleen... and the other would be the fact that Nelliel had just caught him a second too soon from him grinding on her brothers leg.

 

Fucking fantastic.

 

“Ne-Nel I can explain-” He stammered.

 

“Oi, Nel what did I tell ya about barging into my room?” He growled. “Jesus is there no fucking privacy even in my own home?” Grimmjow released Ichigo from his grasp and left him there to collect his thoughts. What were they going to do now? Would Grimmjow try and make it so that it was nothing? Tell her the truth?

 

“But you are! I’m so glad you’re happy Grimmy! Oh, I nearly forgot, mom and dad said they would be able to come tomorrow. They are sooooooo~ excited to meet you Ichi!” Nelliel said enthusiastically in her powder green dress and bright expressive eyes.

 

“Oh, good to know. They know what time right?” Grimmjow continued flawlessly.

Meanwhile, he felt _completely_ lost. Why was he talking like everything was perfectly fine? Why wasn’t Nelliel freaking out after she just caught them sucking face? Who was excited to meet him? Their parents? Had he _told_ them?!

Hold on…

 

Ichigo groaned, running a hand through his shoulder length hair and laughed painfully. “I don’t want to ask this, but I need to.” He turned to face both Grimmjow and Nel who looked at him worriedly like _he_ was the one losing his mind. “Grimmjow...did you tell everyone? Did you...did you tell them-”

 

“That we’re dating?” He shrugged, “Yeah why?” His eyes surveyed him with a curious expression. “Why are ya freaking out, it’s been like two weeks now.”

 

“TWO-For _FUCKS_ sakes Grimm! Did you even think for a second to maybe, I don’t know, let me _know_ you were telling everyone?”

 

Grimmjow’s expression turned to one of amusement which just egged on his anger. Fuck that stupid fucking prick for letting him think- oh, oh hell no. “You- _you_ purposefully didn’t tell me!”

 

“Aw c'mon Berry! Ya really think I’m good at hiding shit like this? I knew ya would get all weird-”

 

Ichigo growled, “You’re an asshole.” He pushed Grimmjow out of the way and stormed into the kitchen, face flushed in embarrassment. Here he was, for the past two weeks thinking that they were waiting to tell everyone and the fucking dick head had already done so! Who fucking _didn’t_ know? Did _his_ friends know? Fuck!

 

He listened to Nel smacking Grimmjow back in his room and the small pitter patter of feet on the hardwood floor come into the kitchen. He didn’t want to show Mila this side of him but her father had him fucking _pissed_. “Ichi? Are you okay?” He tried to count to ten, praying that with some control he could compose himself enough not to go running back into the room and beat the hell out of the older male. He took a deep breath and turned to Mila, holding his hands out as the little girl squealed in delight of being picked up. He was thankful for her quiet understanding as they cuddled and he held onto her as if she was his sanity.

Ichigo listened for Grimmjow and Nel walking into the room and breathed in Mila’s sweet innocent scent when he heard the familiar shoes walk into the room. “Ichi is daddy being a meanie?”

 

“He’s being the worst Mila.” he said sadly. He felt bad using Mila for his revenge but the little girl loved him and he loved her like his own daughter. “Your daddy told everyone a secret we had.”

 

Mila gasped loudly, “ _NO_ ! Daddy how could you?” Ichigo smirked into her shoulder. Fun fact about the little ginger haired child was that she _loved_ secrets. They were special and you _absolutely_ had to keep them or she would lose her mind.

 

“Aw c'mon Berry, that’s not fair. Pumpkin,” he said softly while shooting him a dark glare, “daddy played a mean joke is all.”

 

Ichigo sniffled, igniting their little girls fierce protective native. He felt her arms clutch him tighter, “Look! You made Ichi sad daddy! You have to say _sorry_!”

 

This time he heard Nel smack the back he had just had his hands all over and smirked momentarily. “Yeah Grimmy, _apologize_.”

 

He dared not to look at the older man, knowing that he would laugh and give it all away if he did. “Fine! Fine, can you two leave us alone so I can apologize…. _please_!?”

Ichigo really didn’t want to let go of Mila, but he knew he was being a little childish, not that he would ever admit that to the man that had him pissed off in the first place. He let Mila down and crossed his arms to look out the window, waiting to hear that both females had left to the living room, Mila angrily stating how mean her daddy was. “C'mon Berry~ I didn’t do it to ya to embarrass ya. I figured that ya would get weird on me, nervous and shit like that.” Ichigo remained silent, even when he felt Grimmjow’s hands caressed his arms softly, and his breath tickle his ear. “Look, I get it, I should have said somethin’, I’m sorry. I just wanted to show ya that my family was fine with it. I know that head of yers goes a million miles a minute and I didn’t want ya over thinking.”

 

“How long did it take you to memorize that apology?” Ichigo scoffed. It was too cheesy for Grimmjow to have come up with by himself.

 

“Two weeks.” Grimmjow said quietly in his ear. He had to turn away before he reacted positively to his advances. “Aw, c'mon Ichigo I’m sorry okay? I knew it was wrong but I really just…” he sighed, “it was stupid.”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. “Out with it. Honesty Grimmjow, we talked about this, or I get to punch you in the gut for dancing around it.”

 

The satisfaction of seeing Grimmjow’s face flush in a soft red hue made him forgive the older male instantly. “Fine, I had to okay? Nel had her fuckin suspicions that night, I’m shit at lyin to her and that's not cool. Then I felt bad that she’s got me so fuckin whipped.”

 

“So Nel scared you into talking?”

 

Grimmjow huffed. “Nobody scares me into talkin asshole. I just didn’t want to deal with her pestering, so I told her, didn’t think she would go tell our parents. You didn't fuckin grow up with her.”

 

With a deep seated sigh, Ichigo leaned back against the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of curbing the massive headache approaching. He tried to stay calm but the truth was that Grimmjow’s parents knew, Nel knew, so it was only a matter of time before everyone else knew. “Were your parents mad?”

 

He watched as Grimmjow blushed a bit and tuck his hands into his pant pockets, “They were about as excited as Nel. I uh, kinda, told them that I was conscious of you when we first met. I think they noticed it before me.”

 

Fuck Grimmjow had his cute moments. “And Mila?”

 

“She doesn’t know. I kinda figured that was the one we should tell together. But I don’t want to get her hopes up Berry. She’s young, if this doesn’t work it will break her heart.”

 

While those words hurt him they were also the truth. Grimmjow had warned him that he may not be what he was wanting, that it might not work. To tell a young girl like Mila about their relationship would get her hopes up back to when they first met. He wouldn’t deny that he quite enjoyed the fact that he would be her other daddy if things went how he hoped, but to give her that, then tear it away would be cruel. “I think, we tell everyone else. Then we can sit down with her and explain to her that we are trying. We can’t keep it from her, she’s young but she’s smart, and a female. She probably already knows.” He chuckled.

 

The older man smiled and ruffled his hair. “Sounds good Berry. I need to go to work, see ya in the morning?”

 

Ichigo nodded and walked him to the door. He smiled at Mila and Nel as they passed by, indicating that all was well. “Bye daddy! Have a good day!” Mila said happily. With him being here during the nights and helping around the house Mila was able to spend a lot more time with Grimmjow than before. Then, while Grimmjow slept after work and he had work, Nel would come pick her up and take care of her till the older male woke up.

 

“Bye Pumpkin!”

 

Just as Grimmjow was about to walk out the door he had a wicked idea cross his mind. “Hey…”

 

The blunet looked over his shoulder curiously, “Sup?”

 

“I’m going to invite my family to the festival tomorrow. Since you spilled the secret, you can also tell my family yeah? Good. Have a good night!”

 

The shocked expression on Grimmjow’s face and sounds of cursing behind the door made him laugh loudly, startling Nel and Mila on the couch.

 

Ahhh, sweet sweet revenge!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning he was a bundle of fucking nerves. Dressing Mila in her powder blue cotton shirt with adorable little stars sprinkled in gold, and navy blue shorts. He tried to focus on her rambling and excitement more than the fact that he was meeting Grimmjow’s parents today, and that Grimmjow would also be meeting his. He had called them shortly after the man had left for work and tried his best not to panic. They sounded excited, especially his mother who wailed about how much she missed him living at home, but promised to be there. He had taken today off of work himself, but he knew he would be walking into work tomorrow and telling everyone the news. “-and then Kyle pulled on her pigtails...so I punched him like daddy told me to.”

 

“Wait- woah you punched Kyle? Mila you can’t-”

 

Mila turned around, her long ginger ponytail swinging behind her as she crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. “Well he shouldn’t have been picking on Abi!” She kicked the carpet at her feet when she realized he was not happy with her for punching a kid at the park earlier when Nel took her out to play so Grimmjow could sleep. “Aunty Nel said I did good. He was mean-”

 

“You can’t punch all the kids that are mean to you Mila, that isn’t very nice. You have to be the bigger person. Just...just please don’t do that when you go back to school next week okay? You have to be good at school, don’t let them get you into trouble.”

 

Mila nodded and he sighed. The girl was a handful. He was also curious about the festival being before the school year started. After talking with Nel that morning, she had explained how it was an activity to get the kids together before the start of the year so that they knew each other and had fun. He couldn’t deny that it was an effective way to breaking the ice but, it was still bizarre since his festivals were usually at the end of the year. “Thank you, can you go wake up your daddy for me? It’s 10 and we need to get going if we want to get there in time.”

 

“Yes sir!” And she was off.

 

He laughed to himself as her brightly colored hair whipped around the corner and her giggles as she ran to her father's room. He waited, knowing that Grimmjow was a heavy sleeper and Mila liked to jump on the bed to wake him up. Two seconds later he could hear the bed springs, and the young girls infectious laughter at her father' demise. Ichigo shook his head, tidying up all her things and walked into the bedroom just as Grimmjow launched out of the bed to tackle her into the covers. She squealed louder as he blew raspberries on her stomach, pretending to eat her. Mila’s breathless laughter and “no’s” made the scene that much cuter. He leaned casually against the door frame waiting for Grimmjow to have had enough of his fun before calling his parents. “Good morning.”

 

Grimmjow turned to look at him, those blue eyes showing a tinge on tiredness but otherwise awake. He knew that the case the older male was working on had him stressed out and tired, working longer than usual and there was nothing he could do to help. Seeing as it was confidential information. “Mornin’ Berry, mornin’ pumpkin.”

 

“Morning daddy! Look at my outfit! Ichi got it out for me~” Mila said excitedly. She squirmed out of her father's embrace and stood up tall, twirling on the bed so her father could get a good look at her.

 

“You look very pretty.” He said softly. Ichigo would never say this to the man but, despite Grimmjow’s otherwise tough and violent exterior, he was really a lovable asshole. No one could ever deny that he loved his daughter, that he would do anything to protect her, that she was number one in his world with the way he looked at her. Ichigo wasn’t lying when he said he understood that, because she had become just as important to him. Instead of feeling jealous of a little girl, it made him love them both that much more. He was a sucker for family, and he would do anything to protect these two.

 

“C’mon Mila, let’s go get breakfast started so we can go to your festival and let daddy get dressed.”

 

“O’tay~”

 

She launched herself off the bed, running towards him and clutching his hand as he turned to Grimmjow and smiled.

 

The older man gave him a wink that made him blush. “Get dressed idiot.”

 

Ichigo quickly followed Mila into the kitchen and they began to make breakfast. It was quick, easy, and within an hour they were heading out. Ichigo was excited to spend time with his family, knowing that it had been a week since he last saw them. His mother had called them while they were eating, making sure of the time and place with a confirmation that they would be seeing them soon. He could hear his father in the background crying, probably because Karin was picking on him again and his mother and sister wouldn’t console him. He could only pray that his father would try and be normal during the outing.

Meanwhile, with thoughts of his family running through his head, his subconscious hung onto the fact that this was a pretty big day for them. He knew his family would accept him and Grimmjow had promised that his family was happy as well. But they had never met, and first impressions were everything. He had picked a pair of light brown cargo pants and a green button down shirt, trying to look at least well put together. Grimmjow had teased him about worrying about his looks, that his family didn’t care.

 

Well, he cared.

 

When they arrived at the park where the school had set up a number of activities, he felt a little less nervous. The sounds of kids laughing and playing set him at ease and they had a bit of time before meeting up with everyone. “Cmon Berry we need to take Mila to her teacher.”

 

“Wait, you want me to come too?” He said as he followed behind Grimmjow who was already walking to the sign in station.

 

“Of course. I’m going to make you a guardian.”

 

“Wait a-”

 

“Good afternoon! Welcome to the Sunny-side Elementary's back to school festival! Can I get your name sweetie?” The woman who spoke had a bright smile and dark curly hair. Her bright green eyes were expressive and kind as she looked to Mila. Mila said her name easily to the woman. “Perfect! So it looks like this year Mila will be in Ms. Harribel's class.She’s the woman over at the yellow tent with blonde hair. Could I get you to sign here sir and list your contacts for your daughter?” She said while looking at him.

Ichigo laughed and shook his hands out in front of him. “Oh no she’s not my daughter, this guy over here is her father.” He said as he motioned to Grimmjow.

 

The woman flushed hotly, “I am so sorry Mr. Jaegerjaquez. It’s the hair, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

 

Grimmjow waved it off. “Nah it’s okay, he’s like a second father to her anyways. So I sign here?”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

After Grimmjow signed all the paperwork and Ichigo verified his information they let the woman know that they would be alternating drop offs and pick ups for Mila. The woman who they had come to learn was also named Mila, Mila Rose. She was the elementary schools receptionist and assisted with the drop off and pick ups during the school year. She gave Mila a name tag with a yellow border and motioned for them to take her over to Mrs. Harribel's stand. Once they arrived Grimmjow introduced himself and Mila to the woman with bronzed skin and beach blonde hair. Her white button down looked very professional if it wasn’t for the bright sunflower hanging from her breast pocket. “Welcome to my class Mila, I hope we will have lots of fun this year.”

 

Mila was beyond excitement, bouncing on the tips of her toes as she looked around and listened to her new teacher. “Yes ma’am!”

 

“Okay now, say goodbye to your fathers for a bit, we are going to do introductions with everyone over here. Sir’s if you wouldn’t mind we are keeping the parent’s all in one location by class rooms. That area over there marked with a sunflower sign is where you’ll be able to set up.”

“Oh I'm-” Ichigo began to correct.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Harribel.” Grimmjow interrupted. “You be good pumpkin, Ichi and I will be watching from over there okay?”

 

Mila nodded enthusiastically, “Okay daddy! Bye Ichi!”

 

“Have fun Mila!” Ichigo said happily as she raced towards her new classmates who were all talking animatedly among each other. He felt Grimmjow grab his hand and nudge him over to the picnic area and tried not to blush at the display of affection. “You know her teacher thinks we are both her father right?”

 

Grimmjow winked, “yeah, I mean ya kinda are Berry? You help me with everything and take care of her. Plus we are dating so that makes ya sorta like her step dad at the moment.”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes but clutched his hand a little tighter. Because that little fact made him feel on top of the world. They reached a good spot under a tree that hadn’t been snatched yet ,seeing as they had arrived earlier than most and checked their phones for their family. “I wonder if they are here yet?” he said to Grimmjow as he checked his recent messages.

 

“I’m sure they will be here soon.”

 

“Ichigo my boy!” yelled a familiar masculine voice.

 

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked up to see Isshin walking hand in hand with his mother and twin sisters trailing behind, and another wave from the familiar green haired heartthrob beside them with what he assumed to be Grimmjow’s family. He felt his internal cry for help as he realized Nel had found his family and decided to head over together. He could hear the groan Grimmjow uttered under his breath and whispered quietly between them.

 

“Here goes nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still upload a chapter on Sunday but I hope you guys enjoyed this one!! I don't know how to react to all of this love coming in. It's honestly making my day whenever I see a kudos or a new comment. Especially from you guys who are commenting on every new chapter T.T
> 
> I'm just gonna go cry now, I'm supposed to be working, but I cant concentrate with all of this love <3
> 
> Ciao lovelies~
> 
> Rae


	12. Lemon Balm Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a super busy weekend so I didn't get around to uploading this! I'm sorry but I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> I uh, I warned some of you guys shit would hit the fan.....
> 
> *nervous smile*

**_~Chapter 12: Lemon Balm Tea~_ **

_ ~This tea has great relaxation properties because it is caffeine-free. Lemon Balm tea can help ease anxiety as well as help all of you insomniacs finally get some rest. In addition, it can help get rid of heartburn!~ _

 

“So this is where you all are! Where is Mila?” 

 

Grimmjow kissed his mother's cheek as he and Ichigo greeted them upon their approach. Of course he was feeling pretty nervous, but the spectacular tackle Ichigo’s father delivered to Ichigo was a sight to be seen. His father and mother looked mildly surprised but not phased, and continued on their trek towards him. Nelliel was currently clutching her stomach as she laughed at Ichigo’s struggling and his frantic mother who was dragging Isshin off of him with a scowl. “Mila went to her meet and greet with her classmates. I think we’ll be here a while.”

 

His mother nodded with a smile and glanced over to Ichigo and his family. “Wonderful, guess that means now is a good time for introductions?” 

 

“Sure.” He caught Ichigo looking at him as his mother smiled pleasantly by his side, his father behind him. He wondered briefly how awkward this was to their family but it was bound to happen. Sure, not all at once but, not much he could do about it now. “Hey Berry, introductions yeah?”

 

Ichigo blushed as he got up and walked towards him, “Yeah of course.”

 

Grimmjow couldn’t help the smirk on his face as Ichigo’s nervous habits of clenching his fists at his side began to show and quickly were shoved into his pant pockets. “Mom, dad, this is Ichigo. Berry, this is my mother Isabelle Jaquez and father Klaus Jaeger. They hyphenated their name when they got married.”

 

His mother’s excitement for meeting Ichigo showed on her face as she rushed forward towards his space and gave him a kiss on each cheek. He noticed Ichigo’s confused look and remembered that the male was probably unfamiliar with the french greeting. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you Ichigo. Grimmjow has told us a lot about you.”

 

“Yes,” said his father with his silver fox look as he held a hand out and the two shake in greeting. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” 

 

“Thank you, it’s nice to finally meet you all as well.” Ichigo said pleasantly. He had to give it to the man, he was a lot better with introductions than he was, and the deep lingering feeling of Ichigo’s father’s eyes on him made his skin crawl. Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea…

 

“Then the giddy woman beside me is Nel, Ichigo already knows her but she’s my older sister.”

 

Nelliel waved at the two younger Kurosaki’s. “It’s so great to finally meet Ichi’s family! Why don’t you introduce us Ichi so we can get ready for lunch?”

 

Nelliel’s easy going personality always helped Ichigo calm down and he followed after her comment quickly. “I’d like you all to meet my family. This is my mother Masaki and father Isshin.” He pointed and then put a hand on the two girls (who looked nothing like each other might he add) shoulders. “Then these two are my twin sisters Karin and Yuzu.”

 

They all greeted his family and he stood there awkwardly knowing he would have to somehow convince the man's parents that despite the blue hair and scowl he wasn’t a bad guy. He had never fucking done this, ever, so why was he being a bitch about it while Ichigo held his own? “And this is Grimmjow, he’s Mila’s father.”

 

Grimmjow held his hand out to Masaki, deciding that it would be most appropriate to kiss her hand rather than her cheeks with Isshin glaring fucking daggers at him. “So yer the mastermind behind all the delicious coffee and tea Ichigo makes? I heard yer a very talented cook.”

 

He grinned as the Berry’s mother blushed and waved off the compliment. The mothers were always the ones you wanted to impress first. “Oh stop! I’m not that great. Yuzu is much better than me at this point.”

 

“Mom don’t sell yourself short!” Yuzu chimed. 

 

Grimmjow smiled and turned to Isshin, reluctantly holding is hand out to greet the man. “Mr. Kurosaki, it’s nice to meet you as well.”

 

“Likewise, I hear my son has been a great help to you and your daughter.”

 

Grimmjow stopped himself from flinching at Isshin’s surprisingly strong grip on his hand. “More than he’ll ever know. Mila loves him.”

 

“And you?”

 

It was an eruption of embarrassment from everyone. Ichigo yelled out “DAD!” and his mother was equally surprised crying out “Isshin!” at the same time. Nelliel laughed from behind his father and his mother blushed brightly. Yuzu was bright red in the face and not surprisingly Karin looked a little mischievous. He thanked his lucky stars that he was quick witted and didn’t delay on his answer. 

 

“Hard not to love a guy like him. He’s as important to me as Mila is, Mr. Kurosaki.”

 

The feeling of associating that four letter word to Ichigo made those annoying butterflies appear but, what he said was the truth, and it felt fucking  _ good  _ to get off his chest. He may not have told Ichigo those three words but, he would, and soon...more than likely. “The truth is we wanted to get everyone together today to let ya all know that we’re dating. I won’t get sappy Mr. Kurosaki but, yer son doesn’t need protecting, he can kick ass whenever he wants to.”

 

He took the time to look to the younger male and smirked. Briefly, he thought the man would be a mess of blush, but instead it looked like relief on Ichigo’s face. Masaki enveloped them both into a hug, tearing up at the news and squealing excitedly. “I am so happy for you both! Please take good care of my son Grimmjow, I miss him at home so you’ll need to visit often.”

 

“Likewise Masaki, my wife and I would love to see you all more often.” His father said

smoothly. 

 

Grimmjow noticed how easily his mother inserted herself into the Kurosaki family after that, gathering the cloth and utensils from Masaki’s picnic bag and helping get the food laid out. Ichigo was with his sisters and father, pointing to things that they could go do with others their age if they didn’t want to hang out with the older folk. In the midst of his observation he felt a thin arm wrap around him and shining green hair bellow out around a slim face. “He’s good for you Grimmjow. He’s mellowed you out, and you look happier.”

 

“Your sister is right.” said his father with a kind smile. Grimmjow hated when his family got sappy but he was in a dark place before Mila, and he wasn’t fully out of it until he met Ichigo. “He’s good for both of you. I can tell Mila loves him, she won’t stop talking about him when shes with us.”

 

“He spoils her that's why.”

 

Nel kissed his cheek, making him gag in exaggeration as she slapped his arm in retaliation. “He spoils you too Grimmy, take care of him.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

 

Nelliel kissed their father’s cheek before rushing towards the young girls and taking them away from their father. Isshin scratched the back of his head as a confused scowl marked his face. With a sigh he walked over and began acting childishly to Masaki who playfully pushed him away. “Nice family huh.” Klaus said softly.

 

“Makes ya wonder if we woulda been like that if I wasn’t such a little shit growing up.”

 

His father turned sternly to him, “You know we’ve already forgiven you. We should have done more, you were only a child and I was never home. Hell, your mother was never home.”

 

“And I’ve told ya to stop blaming yerselves for shit ya weren’t responsible for. It’s alright now, old man.” 

 

Grimmjow hated when his father did that. When he blamed himself for his parenting for his own fuck ups. The truth of the matter was that he was bored, he wanted something exciting in his life and he didn’t want to grow up like his sister who did everything right. He got into the wrong crowd, thought it was cool to be a fucking asshole to everyone including his family. Then, when his father finally started trying to help out and be more active in his life he made it clear he didn’t like the drugs, the violence, and the gangs. He didn’t think he was cool, and 13 year old Grimmjow thought he was tough shit and didn’t need a family.  
  
So he ran away.

 

Ran away at 13, thinking he was cool, could make it with the other older boys because he was good at fighting. Because he was sneaky and smart. The other guys on the streets were all brawns and no brains. Fuck he was the king chess piece, and by 16 he had already made a name for himself.

 

Pantera.

 

He had run into some older guys, some guys that thought that name was cool and he thought it was too. He was king of the jungle, leader of the street rats, and no one could kick him down. The drugs gave him a feeling of satisfaction, a high that he never wanted to be down from. Nobody told him no, especially not when he had all the dirt on ya, and not a damn thing on him. He had death threats, and looked it in the eye nearly everyday but it never phased him. Slowly, he met people he could trust, other guys that would stand by him, loyal fuckers. Then his life spiraled down.

Because that night he met Aizen and his fucking backasswards way of thinking. He was charming, dangerous, and everything Grimmjow wanted to be. The fucking ideal. So when Aizen recruited him for his team..he fucking joined, and it was bliss, being one of his chosen Espada’s. He had his own territory, had his own group of underlings that would do the dirty work while he profited. 

It was like he was a god.

 

A minor god in comparison to Aizen who walked the streets with no one believing anything more than him being a good Samaritan. He was loved by all, fucking college director and worked with some of the big businessmen in the area. But behind the scenes, he was the scariest fucker out of anyone he had ever met.

Grimmjow was living the high life until Aizen brought him in one day, no warning, nothing. They sat down in his office, he drank some whiskey that was offered and then his crash began. He started talking about another recruit. Someone who would be higher than him but had never met before. That he just recently found some interesting news going around and wanted to confirm.

 

When he asked Aizen what he was talking about, Nelliel had walked through the door. His perfect, loving sister, smart, courageous, the family’s darling little girl with brilliantly black silk hair and a stern face that fell away the moment their eyes met. 

 

It wasn’t until later that he learned that Nel had gotten wind about him, his description and bizarre name that she knew it was him. That she had to be the one to go to him, into Aizen's turf, and win his favor. Grimmjow would never stop blaming himself when he realized the heartbreak he had put his family though, that he had gotten in so goddamn deep with Aizen that no one could save him. That his mother cried every night hoping that he wasn’t dead somewhere from overdose or slaughter. That night, Nel told him about the police and how she was an undercover agent, that she could change his life. She worked as a spy to get close to him, she put her dream on hold to get him back and that made him feel lower than low.

The rest? It’s history. They busted Aizen after a few years and escaped. He made amends with his family and swore to never worry them again. He let Nelliel take out her artistic anger out on his hair, dying it a brilliantly colored blue that he unfortunately still loved to this day. Because it was a reminder that he had fixed his mistakes. Mistakes that would still haunt him, and possibly even his daughter and Ichigo if they couldn’t solve this case with Aizen's reappearance. 

 

“You’re right son. Now how about you and Ichigo go get Mila so we can start eating?”

 

“Sure. Berry!” he called after the ginger. That wild hair just past his shoulders whipped around and he motioned for him to come over. The younger male spoke briefly to the two mothers before walking over. “Lets go get Mila. She’s more likely to listen to you than me.”

 

Ichigo laughed. “That’s because you spoil her.”

 

“The fuck I do!-”

 

Ichigo shook his head and smiled all knowingly. “So you weren’t the one the other morning to say ‘Fuck it’ to a meal I made and let her have dessert before?”

 

He tutted, shoving his hands in his pockets not looking at the man because he was right. “Whatever.”

 

“Exactly. You like to play bad cop good cop now that I’m around and Mila knows I have rules and you’re the fun dad who tells her yes.”

 

He kicked at the dirt in embarrassment, “Shut up Ichigo.”

 

Ichigo laughed quietly as the approached the tent with the familiar woman from earlier directing a few kids to their families. Turns out they were here at the right time. “Nothing wrong with it Grimm, that’s why I’m here so you can spend more time with her.”

 

Just as Grimmjow was about to shove the Berry for continuing an embarrassing conversation that he wanted to end, he noticed Mila a little separated from the crowd, talking to a man who didn’t look like a faculty member. Alarm bells went off in his head as the man offered her something and her eyes shone brightly and cautiously. Usually Mila was never scared, never hesitated in front of people she didn't know. He stressed the danger of people and what some were capable of, not wanting her to grow up naive that everyone in the world was kind. He didn’t even bother to let Ichigo know and walked faster towards them.

Thankfully, Mila noticed her fathers approach as the man forced something small into her hand and stood. Grimmjow thought he was going to run but when he straightened out Grimmjow felt his blood turn cold.

 

There, standing not even a few inches away from his daughter was the man he and the rest of the force were trying to find and bring down. He looked older than what he was used to seeing, but not any less dangerous. “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing to her!” He growled. 

 

Ichigo had rushed in front with no hesitation, startling him and Aizen as he picked Mila up and created distance, his face flushed with anger. “Don’t you  _ fucking touch her!” _

 

Before Grimmjow to make another step Aizen laughed, sweeping back his dark brown hair and sighed. “Ah, my sweet nephew, I didn’t realize you knew Pantera’s daughter, such a small world this is.”

 

“Get out of here before I call the police. Didn’t you have enough nearly killing my sisters with your poison? Grimmjow call the police!”

 

Grimmjow would have questions for Ichigo later but the main focus was that his daughter was safe and he was staring at the man he had known Hitsugaya’s team was tailing for weeks. Finally, finally Aizen did something predictable. His finger hit the call button on his phone and knew he would be in contact with Byakuya shortly. “Fuck no, I  _ am _ the police. Take her out of here, I’ve got this snake.”

 

Aizen smirked. “So you two know each other a lot more than I would have imagined. Interesting and yet, workable.”

 

Grimmjow made several steps forward but stopped when Aizen took one back. He couldn’t afford to have him run just yet. It would take at least 15 minutes for the team to get here without alerting him and a few more to position themselves. He needed to keep him here, make him talk. “Are ya fucking losing it Aizen? Last time I saw ya, ya weren’t nearly as twitchy. Do I make ya paranoid? Scared even?”

 

Aizen laughed boisterously. “Scared! Of what? Of you? The little boy who looked at me with star gazed eyes and followed my every command?” He tsked several times, relaxing. “Hardly, you merely scratched the surface of my empire Grimmjow.”

 

Grimmjow tried his best not to let himself be phased by that. If it was truly a scratch as little as that he wouldn’t have been in hiding for 6 years. “Let's say it is, so what?” He felt the two consecutive vibrates in his pocket knowing that they were getting closer. “I won't stop till I rip ya apart, piece by piece-”

 

“And then you can be the murderer of Masaki’s brother.”

 

It was then he realized that Ichigo had never taken Mila away and that for the first time ever, he looked furious. Eyes narrowed dangerously as he kept a firm grip on Mila who had hidden herself behind his leg and into his shorts. The aura surrounding him was freezing as he locked eyes on Aizen as if he was his number one enemy in the world. “What do ya mean by that fucker-”

“Only that I’m Ichigo’s lovely Uncle, aren’t I~”

 

Grimmjow had never felt like a bucket of ice water had fallen on him due to shock before. His eyes widened, mouth gaping open as he looked between the two. Ichigo sneered at the comment, but didn’t deny. His only thought at this point….

 

Fuck

 

How the hell was this fucking psychopath related to Ichigo? How the fuck had there been someone in that Kurosaki family who was as bat shit crazy as Aizen. He was a fucking drug lord for fucks sakes. He ruined lives, he lured children, he-

 

“We all made it very clear that you are  _ no  _ family of ours Sosuke.”

 

Aizen sighed dramatically, waving his hand in the air as if to say ‘ _ details details _ ~’

 

“Ichigo we can talk about this later.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, “Aizen, you are under arrest-”

 

“For what Grimmjow?  _ What  _ are you arresting me for? Questioning? You need a warrant for that, you need proof, you need-”

 

“Aizen you are under arrest for organizing the death of Liza Weber and for dug trafficking, manufacturing and cultivation. Now put your hands up!”

 

Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief to the commanding tone of Byakuya as he approached with five other officers. He noticed Nnoitra and Ulquiorra hanging in the back with stern looks. He caught Ulq’s gaze and they nodded. Aizen seemed to be a little shocked at the turn out and closed his eyes, raising his hands above his head with a smile. “This is a little unexpected.”

 

“Shut up. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and  _ will _ be used against you in a court of law-”

 

Watching Aizen be put in cuffs and forced to the ground as Nnoitra waived around a package of papers. “Search ‘im, I’ve got our warrant right here.”

 

“Now now now, this  _ is _ a surprise. You both ran to be cops as well? A respectable profession-” Aizen said as two of their younger members on the team searched the man. 

 

“No one cares about the next word out of your putrid mouth. Grimmjow, take them out of here. We got this.”

 

Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra and sighed. “Not that simple, seems like Ichigo here knows him. I’ll need to question him.”

 

Byakuya turned to look at Ichigo with wide eyes. “Wait- wait this is the guy you’re seeing? You’re seeing Ichigo?”

 

Ichigo followed after. “Your boss is Byakuya?”

 

Nnoitra groaned in frustration. “Oh  _ hell  _ no, we are gettin’ the bad guy and headin’ back, ya fucking idiots can figure out who knows who later. Oi! Ya find anythin’ on ‘im?”

 

“No sir” one of the men yelled. “Nothing.”

 

Grimmjow cursed under his breath. “What do ya mean nothing? He just gave my-” 

 

He turned to Mila, walking towards her and blocking her view from the scene as Ichigo kept her within his grasp. It was then he realized her trembling and the fear radiating off of her in waves. “Pumpkin, give me whatever he put in your hand?”

 

He watched as she dropped a small candy into his palm and turned back into Ichigo without a word. He growled at the offending piece of candy or whatever the fuck it was and stood up to be eye level with Ichigo. “Listen, we have to follow up with this and I have to go too. Please, just take her back to my family and I’ll text ya what’s going on. I may need ya to come in after what ya said.”

 

He watched as Ichigo finally turned those honey glazed eyes away from Aizen who was now being shoved into the back of a cop car. “I’ll go drop her off, but then I’m heading straight there. We aren’t done with this conversation and I have answers.”

 

There were a lot of things running through Grimmjow’s head right now, but the main thing was the fact that Ichigo stood in front of the man who was his monster for many years as if he was on equal footing, as if he could do nothing to hurt him anymore. It scared him and made him love him a little more as he stood confidently protecting his daughter down the devil's neck. He wouldn’t forget the fact that he had zero hesitation to run and shield his daughter from the danger was something few would do. “Ya don’t have to come in straight away. Talk to yer family and-”

 

He shook his head and picked up Mila who curled into his body immediately. “No, I’ll come straight away.”

 

It seemed there was nothing up for discussion. “Okay…”

 

It was what felt like a matter of seconds getting back to the main office and handing the bag of evidence to forensics for observation while Aizen was taken to the holding cells. But in reality, he realized it had really only been about an hour. He walked with Byakuya to his office where he slammed the door closed. “How the FUCK did he know where I would be?”

 

Byakuya sat in his chair, seemingly unfazed by the question. “We knew that he was targeting you Grimmjow. He was using your old identity and stalking the area. I don’t know how he knew you would be there today, but I know he wasn’t expecting Ichigo. He looked a little rattled in the back of the car apparently. Didn’t say a thing either.”

 

Grimmjow slammed his fists on the desk. “I don’t give two fucking shits that he’s got a vendetta against me! I want to know how the fuck he knew my daughter and that I would be there!”

 

Byakuya held up a hand. “We. Dont. Know. But we will. I will make sure you and your family are safe.”

 

Grimmjow growled but knew anything else wasn’t going to have his questions answered. 

 

    Shortly after Ulquiorra walked in with Ichigo behind him. He was pleased to see him, see someone who wasn’t a fucking constant reminder of his ugly past, but depending on what he said, that could change. 

 

Byakuya motioned for them all to go to the interview room that followed from a heavy sigh. This was another relationship he was curious about, how did Ichigo know his boss, and why? He knew Ichigo had an abusive ex, but there’s no way it could be Byakuya could it? Fuck no, the thought of them together made him shiver. Byakuya was a sadistic asshole and it was almost like he would need a loyal dog to fall in love with him. Ichigo was too willful. 

 

Besides the thoughts in his head, the walk down to the white interview room was quiet. Ichigo didn’t say a word, showing his only sign of breathing by resting a steady hand on his shoulder when they had reached the room and that he was about to go in. “Before I go in here, I want you to know that eventually I would have told you all of this. I saw no rush considering that I haven’t seen my uncle in years Grimmjow. It’s a hard story to tell, and I’ll only say it once. So listen to me, and we’ll talk after.”

 

    Truthfully. Grimmjow didn’t know why Ichigo was panicky about his reaction. He didn’t care. Everyone had their demons and he knew he had his own that Ichigo hadn’t heard about yet. But the way the confident man he knew walked into that room was frustratingly upsetting. Without needing any warning, he knew it would be bad. Byakuya took his place in the room and then it was just them. With the camera and the microphone and him, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra behind the one way window. “Ichigo, please, tell us everything you know about Aizen.”

 

   Ichigo leaned back in his chair and steeled his gaze. Almost as if he was grounding his very existence to the room itself to keep him steady. “The man at the park that you apprehended may have been Aizen to you…”

 

“But to my family, he’s Sosuke Kurosaki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits down with tea* Shit meet fan  
> I would apologize but this fic was never going to be super fluffy without any angst or drama. I can't do straight fluff (gomen) Unfortunately this came to me randomly and I took off with it.
> 
> I love how some of you mentioned Aizen being one of your fears for the family, well, you guys were right...  
> But how many of you expected my twist with him being Ichigo's uncle?
> 
> Ahhhh, the beauty of AU's~
> 
> See you on Friday for another chapter! I'm off on vacation this weekend starting on Thursday so I may actually update on Wednesday for you guys~~ I'll see how desperate you are for the next chapter LOL
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments and kudo's! We got to 100 comments and Kudos and I am just in shock and a happy little potato from all this love T.T you guys rock! Thank you thank you thank you~~~!!!!!
> 
> See you later in the week lovelies~  
> Ciao
> 
> Rae
> 
> (shout out to Naeme for catching the 'Misaki' instead of Masaki! I fixed it and a few other errors but if yall see more shout them out!)


	13. Espresso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!
> 
> As promised here is your chapter! My treat to you all for being such amazing readers and just like, making my day each and everyday with the comments T.T

**_~Chapter 13: Espresso~_ **

_ ~ _ _ E _ _ spresso machines _ _ pressurize and shoot near-boiling water through  _ _ finely ground _ _ coffee beans packed into cakes. This method gives you a complex, aromatic, and caffeine-packed shot of coffee in under thirty seconds~ _

 

Ichigo watched as Byakuya sat across from him with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and brow furrowed. In other words, how he often looked when something bothered him. Perhaps mentioning that Aizen was family, and _his_ family, had shocked him more than he imagined it to. Ichigo’s eyes glanced to the window where he knew Grimmjow was watching with the same shocked expression. He could only hope he would still want him after all this. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back in his chair and spoke again.  
  
“My mother, Masaki Kurosaki was the last in her family line since her family died in a fire when she was 14. She had lived her life believing that for the longest time. When she was in high school she found out her brother, Sosuke, was alive and had been separated from her during that tragedy. Of course, he became a big part of her life again and from what she’s told me he was nothing like what he is today. He was always a bit of a tough guy, despite looking like the calm and centered man my mother knew him to be. When she was a senior in high school she had a run in with the wrong crowd. She said that was probably when Sosuke started to change.”

 

“He’s a few years older than my mother, already attending university and learning about medicine and chemistry. He had found the punks who tried to mess with her and hurt them so badly that they ended up in the hospital. His entire demeanor changed after that, he got involved with the wrong crowds, became gang obsessed, and then the drugs started. At first my mother had no clue he was doing all this, continuing to place a facade in front of her as well. During that time she met my dad and well they slowly grew apart.”

 

“It wasn’t until a year later my mom and dad decided to get married, and she got into contact with him to give her away at her wedding, he had completely changed. Gone was the studious attire and kind face, and in return was a tough and rich man with ice cold eyes. He was still kind to her, but my father had his suspicions. Regardless,” he said with a sigh, “Sosuke never gave them any reason to worry. Until I was born at least.”

 

Byakuya leaned forward. “What happened when you were born Ichigo? What did he do?”

 

Ichigo laughed, “nothing dangerous. He loved me, fawned over me, claiming that my mother had done right by the family for bringing a strong healthy boy into the world. Of course my parents were also proud and exceptionally happy. So happy that Sosuke seemed gentler with me, and hoped it was doing him some good.” He breathed out an irritated laugh. “Of course that was all a lie as well. I looked up to him, I wanted to be just like him and my father. Respected guys, but my uncle was obsessed with me, and as a young kid with no idea about the evils in the world... I got swept up into a nightmare I wasn’t sure I could get out of when I turned 15. See my uncle would be gone for months at a time, and I always wanted to travel with him. So, one summer I asked him if I could join him on his trip and when he said yes and my parents agreed. I was out of the house and into his care.”

 

_ “Uncle Sosuke what work do you do?” A young ginger hair boy asked as he gazed fondly to the dark haired man beside him.  _

 

_ Sosuke smiled kindly, “Ichigo, isn’t that why you are coming with me? To find out?” _

 

_ Ichigo laughed, puffing out his chest and walking a little more with purpose next to his uncle who oozed authority. He had been dying to know what he did for a living. He had such a nice house, nice clothes, heck... he bought him the most expensive gifts every holiday! Not that all that mattered to him, but if his uncle could do that, then he wanted to as well. Making as much money as he did he would be able to help his dad out with the clinic and spoil his mother rotten. Since his sisters arrived, he knew that funds were a little tight despite them saying they were fine. Raising three kids wasn’t easy, and he would do what he could to help. _

 

_ Sosuke led them to his house, where he unpacked his stuff in the room he usually stayed at, and headed back downstairs to see his uncle in more casual clothes. “Ah, good timing Ichigo. Ready for our first lesson?” _

 

_ Ichigo bounced on his feet. “Of course! I can handle anything!” _

 

_ Little did he know that that smirk on his uncle’s face would be the reason why that summer of his 15th birthday would be the start of the worst days of his life.  _

 

“He taught me how to shoot a gun that day.”

 

Byakuya balked. “A  _ gun? _ ”

 

Ichigo nodded. “I thought it was cool. He took me out hunting, I didn’t realize he was training me to kill. I thought maybe he was a hunter, and did that big game hunting to make money. But we just shot a few cans, eventually birds, and then deer. It was about two weeks of that and I was having the time of  my life. In between lessons I learned business and how to deal with people. Things like body language and how to keep my cool. It was amazing learning what I did. Till he brought me a pistol and told me I should learn self defense.”

“It was hard for me to understand that. Why I needed to learn it, but I figured that my uncle knew what was best and did as he said. I was perfect at the range a few weeks after that, and then he brought the drugs. He told me how he knew I would be good at it, good at staying smart like him, not taking the stuff myself and only selling it. How I could make a ton of money if I played smart, how I could be like him.”

 

“And what did you do Ichigo? What happened?”

 

_ Ichigo straightened his button down shirt into his black slacks and looked at himself in the mirror. He was no idiot, he knew he was getting into some deep shit, but he needed to know what his uncle was doing for the safety of his family. He knew his dad was always suspicious and now he knew why. Maybe his dad knew, but if so would he have really sent him with his uncle? _

_ No, he wouldn’t. No matter how bat shit crazy he was, he would never have let him go if he didn’t think he could defend himself. That’s why it was up to him to figure it out.  _

 

_ A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts as he turned, his emotions steeled and features schooled. “Ah, Ichigo, you look great. Are you ready for our first business transaction together?” _

 

_ Ichigo had learned that his uncle was a scary fucker, and in order to be on the same playing field, he had to be crazy as well. He put his matching jacket on his back and straightened it out, flashing the concealed carry on his hip. “Of course. Who are we seeing tonight?” _

 

_ Sosuke was pleased, leading him from the house to the car which he knew had the drugs in the back as they made their way to a downtown restaurant with private rooms. “We will be meeting a client tonight who I have known for years. He’s an exceptional buyer, so I doubt we will run into any problems.” _

 

_ “Understood.” _

 

“That night the deal went through smoothly and I realized what Sosuke’s plan was. He was training kids, young kids, like myself into the drug industry. During my summer there his clients always had kids with them, they were like me, learning the trade, and sometimes he would sell to the kids without an adult around. By the time the summer ended I had had enough information, but he told me I would learn more if I kept it a secret from my family. My dad was worried, I became aloof and separated from the family for the next year. Then the next summer we did the same thing and I learned more. I learned about how he would insert himself into peoples live and get the kids addicted. He would choose which ones would become buyers, and which ones would be dealers. He got kids addicted to the drugs, and the others addicted to the money. And Sosuke? He was the damn ringleader of it all, and I was his heir.”

 

His eyes shifted to the window, wondering if Grimmjow was still listening. If he had figured out where he was going with this and if he had hit anything yet. “I stayed, I stayed until I was 18, and I realized his real plan was that he wanted an empire. He was obsessed with the Spanish drug cartels, the mafia, and any other similar operations. He chose to expand, and designate areas to his newly named Espada, saying how he would have ten, that ten would be enough, and he’d have to choose wisely but he already had an idea on some. He would give them each a number and a nickname, but he was always fond of a few that he had picked up.”

 

Ichigo leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. “It wasn’t until we ran into him today that I realized.” Deep mocha eyes tried to meet with the blazing blue he knew were beyond that damn one way window. “I believe Grimmjow was one of them...I didn’t think but Sexta makes sense, how he called you Pantera, I knew those names, but I never, I never thought.” he sighed. “I didn’t piece it together... Shortly after he started recruiting, he had given my sisters some candy whenever he came to pick me up. He was lacing the candy with drugs, drugs that nearly killed them. We…” his voice got caught in his throat at the memory. “One day they had too much, got incredibly sick off of it, and that’s when we found out what he was doing.” His fists clenched, remembering his sisters in the hospital facing the hardest withdrawals.

“I knew I had to get out.” He picked up. “I stole some of the drugs and told my family, we went to the police and by the time we got there he was gone. Fled to Europe for some time. We took him out of our family and issued a restraining order and didn’t hear anything else. Not until we heard about the bust that happened 6 years ago, and since then we’ve lived in peace, praying that he was dead.”

 

Byakuya was pacing the room, his long hair tied back into a ponytail and a scowl on his face. A knock at the door rang in the silence and Byakuya answered sighing when he opened the door. Not to any surprise, Grimmjow walked in, looking tired and pissed. “Let me finish this...”

 

Byakuya said nothing else but nodded, leaving the room as Grimmjow took a seat. “I was scouted by Aizen when I was about 13. He did similar things that he did to you. It wasn’t just me, later I found out that he had done it to most of the higher ranking Espada. He had coached Nnoitra and Ulquiorra since they were 8. He was their tutor. Ichigo, 6 years ago myself and about 5 espada turned their backs on Aizen and his operations. Byakuya was who we went to, helped us get revenge and cleared our names. The case I’ve been working on for months? Its been Aizen this whole fuckin time and now we got him, we actually have him in our holding cell right now. So Ichigo, tell me.” 

 

Ichigo watched as his fists balled up and his shoulder shook. “Why do I feel like I’ve been played Ichigo? Why do I feel like we haven’t won yet?”

 

Mocha eyes turned away from furious and scared blue. He wasn’t able to look at Grimmjow right now, he felt guilty that he hadn’t done more, but now, now maybe he could help. “Because he wanted to get caught. At least that’s my guess. He isn’t stupid Grimmjow, he a fucking genius. He wanted to get caught because he needed the distraction. Who would he still be working with from the Espada?”

 

Grimmjow shook his head. “No one, they are all in jail. Two of them were killed for fights in the jails and another committed suicide in his room. The others died in fire 6 years ago.”

 

“Then he’s made a new contact. Have you been searching places he’s likely to set up?”

 

It was then that the door opened and in walked Byakuya followed by five others. They all took their seats and Ichigo watched cautiously. “We are still recording Ichigo, we will need it for evidence but we need everyone in on this now. At this time we are done interrogating, from here the recording is for investigation purposes.” Byakuya said calmly and stopped the recording and starting another. “Ichigo, this is officer Hitsugaya and his partner Matsumoto. The next two are Grimmjow’s partner Ulquiorra and special forces Nnoitra. The last man sat at the table you should recognize.”

 

Recognize? How could he not recognize the man who was sat with a scowl on his face and hat dipping low to cover his eyes. No matter what he would always remember that pale blonde hair and stubble. “...Kisuke…”

 

“Hey there Ichigo,” he said softly. Ichigo knew that his godfather had a bit of a past that his father would never elaborate on.

 

“I don’t understand, why are you here?”

 

Kisuke sighed, “Because I knew what Aizen was doing long before you got involved. You were safe for all those years because I was watching from the background. I used to be an undercover cop like Grimmjow. I was assigned to your family, to watch and see if you knew anything. It was how I became close with your parents. One day your father, Isshin caught me on the phone with my supervisor about Aizen. He wanted to help, and together we tried to find out what he was doing, but we needed a mole. That was you Ichigo, I followed you everywhere. I promised your parents I would keep you safe, and you were. That day when you took the drugs to the police I was chasing Aizen with my team when we got ambushed. I lost two that day in a shoot out and I was severely injured. I left after that, after I found out that Aizen had gotten away. I couldn’t lose anyone else, and Yoruichi was too far involved.”

 

Ichigo groaned. “Great so this is a huge thing? Like a decade long thing with him?”

 

Everyone in the room nodded. “Yoruichi and I bought that cafe and in all honesty it was a place for you Ichigo, to stay safe. We were worried you would become targeted. So I left the special forces and became an informant.” He waved his arms wide. “And here we are~ This is the fruition of years of progress and now Aizen is in custody. We can’t charge him for what he did to your family years ago Ichigo, but I promise you we will get him.”

 

Grimmjow took that time to intervene. “He has a whole damn drug ring, we can't bring him down until that comes burning down with it.”

 

The man he had learned was Hitsugaya smirked. “We’ve narrowed it down to two areas where their base could be set up. I think that’s why he showed himself. Like Ichigo said earlier, he’s working with someone and we got too close. This was to distract us. We have enough evidence to keep Aizen here for a few days but no longer until the evidence settles, we will need to act quick. Now is the best time, he seemed a little shocked that you and Grimmjow knew each other.”

 

Byakuya nodded. “Agreed. Grimmjow, you and Ichigo go home for today. Tomorrow I will need all hands on deck. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, go with captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Get them prepared for whatever may be in store at the headquarters. Kisuke, I expect you to give me a briefing on what you learned down on the east side where your new shop is-”

 

While Byakuya kept issuing out orders, the thoughts in his head became a mess. To think that years of his childhood were really a part of a bigger plan that was only now coming to a close was too much for one night. He wanted to sleep, and more than anything, he wanted to talk to Grimmjow. He wanted to know what was going on in his head, what he was thinking and feeling. He knew what he had told him tonight had to be weighing on him, that he would have questions. And he would answer. 

 

He could only hope he would have the chance to.

 

Everyone left to get things done while he and Grimmjow left to go home. He wasn’t sure if Grimmjow even wanted him to follow, but he held the door open and walked beside him. While silent he didn’t show any signs of irritation that he was still walking with him. The ride home wasn’t any better. In fact, it was so quiet that he had to turn the radio on for at least  _ something. _

Thankfully, Mila was with her grandparents and would be all night. At the front door was a lunch box and he knew that it must have been his mother to leave it. The familiar patterning giving it away. “Looks like I don't need to make dinner tonight.” He said softly as Grimmjow opened the door.

 

Ichigo watched him walk to the kitchen, dropping all his stuff and leaning on the table, head down filled with thoughts. Ichigo figured while having dinner cooked and ready, neither of them would feel like eating. He took the chance to pull on Grimmjow’s wrist, leading the man to the couch where he obediently followed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he showed no disgust for being in the same room as him, nor to his touch.

What did surprise him, was Grimmjow pushing him onto his back on the couch, and hugging him tightly, breathing in as he nuzzled closer into his neck. “What a shit show.” the older man murmured into his skin.

 

“It was pretty bad huh…”

 

He let one hand run up to the familiar blue tresses and massaged his head lovingly. Grateful that whatever it was that Grimmjow was feeling, their relationship was still in tact. But now he was worrying about  _ what  _ it was that  _ was  _ bothering the older man. “Ya okay?”

 

Ichigo chuckled, baffled at the question. “Me? How about  _ you _ ...you’re the one that’s quiet.”

 

Grimmjow sighed into the quiet space. “Aizen killed Mila’s mother. She was one of the whores that went around the group. She was nice, too nice, but heavily addicted to the drugs goin’ ‘round. She wanted an out, but we could never find one. I’ve slept around a lot Berry, not gonna even try and lie about that. I didn't care for the relationship ya know. But Liza was a friend, and one night we got wrapped up in our shitty situation and needed the comfort of another human being who didn’t treat us like a tool. I never thought she would get pregnant, which was stupid of me, but I don’t regret it.” He moved from his space in Ichigo’s neck to move over him, his ocean blue eyes filled with pain but determination. “I don’t talk about Mila’s mother because I walked into her apartment to see her bloody and broken, raped, and strapped to the bed with our baby under the bed.”

 

Ichigo held his breath as it all came together, why Grimmjow had that break down a few weeks ago, it must have been when he realized Aizen hadn’t died, and his worst fears resurfaced. Why he was working tirelessly, why he hadn’t had a relationship in the last six years. “Grimmjow…”

 

“And now, now the world gave me another giant fuck you. Because now he knows Mila, and he knows she my daughter Ichi.”

 

“I kno-”

 

“And now he knows ya too. He knows yer important to me, that I’m just as protective of ya as I am of Mila and that, Ichigo,  _ that _ scares me.”

 

It scared Ichigo as he looked at Grimmjow, his hands moving from their perch beside him to cup his cheek and Ichigo sighed into the touch. Fuck, this was a damn shit show just like the older man had said. “I don’t need protecting.”

 

“I know that, but I can’t help but want ya both safe Berry. Ya wanted me, now ya have me and that means I protect ya too. Yer too important to lose now.” 

 

“I can protect you as well you know. I can protect Mila, this isn’t something you have to go solo on. I’m not some delicate fucking flower so you can get that out of your head.”

 

Grimmjow laughed. “Ya can’t let me try and be romantic for one second of my life can ya?”

 

Ichigo smirked, kissing his palm. “You were never the romantic type.” 

 

“I love you Ichigo Kurosaki.”

 

His breath caught in his throat as the words flowed out of the blunets mouth fluidly without any hesitation. He hadn’t misheard him right? He actually felt that way? Even though it had hardly been that long?

“I know that's hard to believe, fuck I was surprised when yer dad asked me today about it. But I do Berry and there’s nothing I can do about it, so yer stuck with me. Ya don’t have to love me back but damn if ya think ya can get rid of me.”

 

He had to laugh at that. “I take back what I said, maybe you can be romantic when you want to..”

 

Ichigo wasn’t sure who really moved first, but they were tied in lip lock before another word could be said. He wasn’t sure how it was possible to feel so strongly for someone so soon ...but he did. Maybe his sister wasn’t so wrong when they were talking earlier, maybe, just maybe, he had found his soul mate. Grimmjow readjusted his position so that Ichigo was now straddling him, hands securely on his waist. “It's a good thing that I love you too then huh.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ”

 

Grimmjow was a passionate kisser. He was rough, unforgiving, and put his whole body into it. Literally. He shivered as Grimmjow’s hands moved along his sides, caressing the skin before slipping under the shirt to make contact. The feel of his skin against his made him huff out a heavy breath as they made their way up and down, driving him crazy. While fantasies were nice, it was so much better feeling it in person. Grimmjow made short work of his intentions, tugging on the edge of his shirt and lifting it up, indicating that it needed to come off. Ichigo, as breathless as he was, was more than happy to oblige. Shirt off and half hard, Ichigo reached down to pull at Grimmjow's, his shirt following shortly after. 

 

He worried briefly if Grimmjow was sure he wanted to be with a man, because if he didn’t know, he would find out now.

 

Though after one look in those deep ocean eyes that turned into a blazing liquid as another heated kiss broke, all fears flew out of the window. Ichigo had to close his eyes as Grimmjow nipped at his jaw, making a soft trail of kisses and bites down this neck. He had always wondered if Grimmjow liked biting, seems he wasn’t wrong to wonder as Grimmjow sunk his teeth into his skin, resulting in a hiss. “Shit.”

 

“Yer mine Berry, don’t care what Aizen has planned or those fuckin idiots at the cafe that fawn over ya. I’ll mark ya all over so they know.”

 

Well fuck him if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard. “P-possessive much…”

he moaned as Grimmjow made his point clear by placing another hickey on his collar bone.

 

“ _ Very _ .”

 

Ichigo was at a loss of words as the kisses continued around his chest, Grimmjow’s hands moving from his waist to move around back to his ass, caressing him over his pants. He wanted them off, fuck he really didn’t want the teasing but it felt nice to see Grimmjow so forward. Then, as if the blunet had heard his thoughts those hands made their way past his waistband of his pants and underwear to touch bare flesh. “I ain’t no bottom Berry.”

 

Ichigo almost laughed at Grimmjow’s statement but Grimmjow had trailed kisses down to his nipples and bitten him there too,  _ right _ as he opened his mouth. Instead, he moaned and rubbed against Grimmjow’s prominent erection. “I-I didn’t...think you were.”

 

Grimmjow chuckled, making his way back up to nip at his bottom lip before delving back into a heated kiss that left him breathless. He hadn’t even noticed that Grimmjow had lifted him off from the couch until he broke the kiss to breathe. Grimmjow smirked when he tightened his hands around his neck, an automatic reaction to being held by someone. “The couch is uncomfortable, we’re taking this to the bedroom Berry.”

 

Ichigo could only respond with another smiling kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots going on in this chapter but we will have to wait a bit for the next!!! Can you figure out what the next chapter is? (Cough COUGH Smut COUGH cough) :D
> 
> Huge thank you again to my wonderful Beta Technoplague and to all of you for the overwhelming amount of love for this fic. We are quickly approaching the climax but still not quite there yet. I'm sure I'll be able to keep you all on the edges of your seats!!!
> 
> I'm off to go enjoy Blizzcon this weekend!~ Super excited for it and to spend it with my step dad (who is more excited than I am and that's saying a lot!!) If I feel up to it I'll still update on Sunday/Monday! 
> 
> Ciao Lovelies!
> 
> Rae


	14. Wild Orange Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter and walks away* 
> 
> Enjoy

**_~Chapter 14: Wild Orange Tea~_ **

_~an herbal infusion, caffeine-free tea. Enjoy its juicy blend of lemongrass, citrus herbs,licorice root and orange essences. Imagine the invigorating bite of a succulent orange in a Marrakesh market, and you get a sense of the taste of Wild Sweet Orange tea~_

 

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo sat on the bed, lights off, and nothing more than his underwear and the moonlight kissing flushed skin. He was in the process of removing his shorts, and would eventually be naked to the world. He wasn't embarrassed at all, if anything he was ecstatic that they actually had a night alone despite the circumstances because he had been wanting this for a while now. But the ginger sat on the bed, doing his best not to stare with a red face visible in the dark room. The scene was making him giddy. For all the eagerness the damn Berry showed earlier with their confessions, he sure didn’t look brave now. He felt the fabric fall to the floor, brushing his legs on their travel down and he tried his best not to laugh at how the hair on Ichigo’s arms raised.

 

“Never took ya for the nervous type Berry. Yer shivering over there like a wet kitten.”

 

Ichigo narrowed his eyes into a cold glare and ran a hand through silky ginger hair. “Anyone would be fucking nervous in this situation dumb ass.”

 

Note to self; Ichigo stutters and cursed when embarrassed in the bedroom as well. He could get used to that. After living with him for weeks now, he had a whole damn book filled with things that Ichigo did. He knew tonight he would probably find more to add.

 

Feeling playful, Grimmjow thumbed the waistband of his underwear as if taking it off before letting the elastic slap back. Ichigo flinched at the sound and then looked to him in confusion as he stood there quietly.

 

“W..what are you doing idiot?” he asked hesitantly.

 

He could only laugh internally but, that didn’t stop the smirk on his lips from forming. “Wonderin’ if I want to crawl back over there naked, or have ya come over here and strip me.”

 

Ichigo fumbled at his response and his grin grew even wider, teeth definitely showing at this point. The younger man should be thankful that he decided on the latter. Truthfully, Grimmjow just wanted to touch him, to finally get his hands on that bare skin. It had been six years of abstinence and he didn’t realize how badly he wanted to relish in the comfort the man across from him offered. He had a sex drive, while nonexistence during all those years he wondered briefly if he should warn the man that he was about to get six years worth all to himself. Ichigo looked like he was about to lose him damn mind if he didn’t do something and finally pulled the boxers off to the floor.

The way those honey glazed brown eyes stared at his physique did fuckin wonders for his ego. They scanned up and down, his cheek indented slightly as he guessed he bit the inside, and the twitch of long fingers on the cover to touch. He was hot. No doubt about it, he thanked his parents for that and a decent workout regime. Grimmjow took his time standing there as Ichigo took it all in but he wanted to be over there. The now darkening love bite from earlier was stirring him up and his chest was looking much too bare for his liking.

 

“So, do I get yer stamp of approval?”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, “...I’ve seen better.”

 

He barked out a laugh. Embarrassed Ichigo was also a fun Ichigo. “Ya fucking wish. Anything better than this would be a god, and I’m pretty damn close.”

 

He watched as Ichigo finally smiled and his shoulders relaxed. “You’re fucking stupid. I figured I wouldn’t boost your ego anymore, if I had I’d be scared that you’d blow up.”

 

He did exactly as he said and started to crawl up the bottom of the bed until Ichigo was caged under him against the headboard, the man had taken slight shuffles away from him, but now he had him trapped. The smell from the younger man was making him hazy, citrusy and woodsy, like a deep forest with fresh berries growing around. It had to be the body wash or shampoo he used because it was a near constant smell. He breathed it in, enjoying the way Ichigo’s fingers slowly moved along his arm. “Touch me.”

 

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

 

Grimmjow nipped at his ear and grabbed Ichigo’s right hand to place it over his rapidly beating heart. “Touch _more_ ”

 

And thank fuck he did.

 

Those hands that relished in playing with his blue hair, were now moving across the expanse of his chest letting his fingers dip into solid ab lines. He didn’t want to become a panting mess so early but, the way the heat radiated from the tips of his fingers was doing it for him. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this, he had almost forgotten how nice it was. He burrowed further into the crook of Ichigo’s neck, placing small kisses down to his shoulder and collarbone. He felt Ichigo tense when his hands reached his briefs with the intention of removing them. “We don’t have to do everything today ya know. I just want to touch ya.”

 

Ichigo groaned into the space. “If you’re going to say it like that it makes it hard for me to say no…”

 

“Then don’t.”

 

He offered no protest or difficulty when he reached to pull the underwear away from toned legs. Grimmjow made a mental note to spend more time on those in a bit, he was always an ass and leg kind of guy anyways. Now, both of them were completely naked and he was still trailing kisses along Ichigo’s collar. He figured he would be kind, get the younger man relaxed before he tried anything more. When he felt hands along his back, more curious he took it as his signal. His own hands felt up Ichigo’s legs, running along the smooth muscular calves and thighs before repeating back down and spreading them just enough so he could fit between.

 

Holding his tongue, he groaned at the feeling of their erections touching. Ichigo had a similar reaction but rolled more into it. Grimmjow bit at the pliable skin on the other side of his neck, creating a near identical hickey to the one on the other side. The adventure of exploring Ichigo’s body gave him a rush as he identified small patches of freckles all over. Favorites so far happened to be the ones on his collar and shoulders.

 

“G-Grimm…”

 

The younger man had been panting his name for awhile now and yet he continued his exploration. He wanted to memorize everything about him, every minor detail because then he would know where he wanted his mark. Ichigo had to have at least two handfuls of them scattered along his chest now as he moved lower. He spent more time at his nipples than anywhere else, but he moved slowly lower.

 

Before, when he thought about sex with Ichigo he always worried that, what if they got down to it and he realized he just wasn’t that into dicks as much as he needed to be for this to work? He had no doubt that he was more than fine with the mentioned appendage as he littered more kisses to his pelvic bone and it was practically in his face. He wasn’t small either, a little longer but not near as close as he was in girth, and it didn’t disgust him in the slightest. He was however, apprehensive, just a little, because he knew what _he_ liked and that didn’t necessarily mean Ichigo liked it too.

 

He read all the body language, the hitches in breath, the movement of hands that were now clutched into the sheet beneath them and the small murmurs of his name mixed with the low moans. He knew Ichigo would be expressive but damn he didn’t think he’d be _this_ easy to read. He didn’t need to guess when his teeth sunk into the meaty flesh of his thighs that the Berry liked it. The younger man would moan loudly, eyes screwed shut and his erection would twitch in longing. He craved these responses, and whether or not Ichigo noticed, he placed larger hickies on all the areas that created the best responses. They would be doing this again, soon, maybe another round of exploring before sleeping but definitely when they woke up, and he would want to know all the places that made him squirm and scream the loudest.

 

“F...fuck Grimm, do, do something else. You’re killing me.” Ichigo whined into pillow as he found the same sensitive place on the other thigh and leaned up. He felt like a fucking king looking down on the Berry’s skin littered in kiss marks all over his body in every place he could. Damn man was sensitive, and fuck if it didn’t turn him on to see all of them screaming ‘ _mine’._

 

“I read up a bit on how to go about it, but yer gonna have to help me out here Berry. I don’t wanna hurt ya.” He groaned as Ichigo made his point by rubbing against him again causing a shiver down his back. “Fuck, where did ya stash the lube Berry.”

 

“How do you even know I stashed some in here?” Grimmjow just responded with a quirked brow in which Ichigo cursed and fumbled a bit at the drawer beside them. Grimmjow couldn’t take it because every damn adjustment the younger man made to reach for it he fucking felt it.

 

“Damn in here? Fucking hell why is there so much shit in here?”

 

“I don’t fucking know its _your_ nightstand.” Ichigo laughed.

 

Finally he felt the bottle under a pair of mismatched socks and a book. He almost died at the lable when he read it, knowing that Ichigo was blushing brightly. “Hmmm, strawberry flavored?”

 

“I didn’t fucking pick it!”

 

Grimmjow laughed, “I think ya did. Yer quite thoughtful aren’t ya?”

 

He pulled Ichigo into another deep kiss. “Though I think ya taste good enough as ya are.”

 

“No shit Sherlock! From the amount of hickies I have, it looks like you would eat me if you could!” He whined as he pulled away from the second passionate kiss. Grimmjow licked his lips and opened the bottle and let the liquid flow into his hand.

 

“I want to fuck ya more than I want to eat ya, and that’s by a lot.”

 

Ichigo didn’t have time to unleash the next set of profanities as he had began to pump Ichigo’s length into his hand, the lube helping him glide across the pulsating skin easily. Whatever it was he was going to say next, Ichigo swallowed it as a deep and low moan came from his mouth instead. He watched him shudder beneath him and quickened his pace, trying a variety of movements and twists to see what worked best with him. Ichigo was near whimpering as his pace increased.

 

“St-stop, Grimm stop…”

 

Grimmjow had gone back to kissing the younger male as he pumped him to near completion. He knew Ichigo was about to cum but he had felt the younger man’s hand on his, stopping his movements. “What’s wrong?”

 

He was a flustered mess, breathing erratic and chest heaving in response. Grimmjow took pride in the fact that he could hardly speak when his hand was moved lower and he got the hint. He had never really ventured into this territory even with the females he had been with but, that didn’t mean he _never_ had. He knew he needed to be careful, but he wasn’t sure what Ichigo would be used to.

 

“We’ll go slow kay?” he said softly, and Ichigo nodded in response, still struggling to form coherent words.

 

Hands slick with lube he massaged Ichigo gently, not really feeling like fucking up on their first time. He didn’t think Ichigo would hold it against him if he did but, he’d rather avoid the embarrassment all together. It wasn’t as hard as he assumed it would be, Ichigo wasn’t showing any signs of discomfort till he moved a finger inside. “Fucking hell…” he panted. He did his best to loosen him up but he was so damn tight and that made him even harder. You couldn’t really blame him, it was hard not to imagine what it would be like when he was seated fully inside, surrounded by the warmth he felt with just a finger. Yeah, he was doomed.

 

“H-hold on.” Ichigo panted and moved so he was sitting up. He was sweating, hair damp across his forehead and Grimmjow couldn’t help but move it back.

 

“You okay?”

 

Ichigo nodded but pushed him further back. “Changing…positions.” Grimmjow followed his command because let's be honest, this probably hurt more for him and he didn’t want to make it worse. He wasn’t going to complain when he ended up with his back to the headboard and Ichigo climbing over into his lap. When he was situated he couldn’t stop himself from feeling Ichigo’s smooth ass and pull him in for another kiss, this one softer, more caring.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah, much better.”

 

And it was.

 

After more deep seated kisses and massaging he was able to loosen him up three fingers wide and Ichigo was practically a sobbing mess. While he wasn’t crying the sweat from their bodies and the wanton moans escaping his lips, Grimmjow was at his wits end. He brushed against his prostate eliciting yet another delicious moan from his lips and groaned deeply himself as Ichigo reached to put the condom on, and slicked it up with the remaining lube. It always felt better with someone else’s hand, and fuck if he wasn’t feeling a little neglected. While he enjoyed getting a rouse out of the younger male he was at the ends of his string.

 

“Y-you can put it in now.”

 

“Sure?”

 

Grimmjow shuddered as Ichigo’s pace quickened, his own hand lubed up to slide along his dick. “ _Fuck okay!”_ he cried out as his thumb ran along the thick vein and head and laughed out another moan. “God damn yer bossy.” He sighed when Ichigo let up and aligned him up with his entrance.

 

This position was better than the last because he could watch Ichigo’s face as his length slipped inside. Velvety walls closed around him and he gripped at his sides, needing help from burrowing himself in deep too fast. By the time he was completely surrounded, he was kissing Ichigo with everything he had left. Grimmjow wasn’t sappy, he wasn’t the one to cry or be romantic and shit. But hell, he would be whatever Ichigo wanted him to be if it meant being loved like this. It was like years of holding back all the pain, of never feeling good enough, maturing too fast too soon, scared, and alone while needing to be strong all the time for himself and Mila crumbled into pieces in Ichigo’s arms.

He loved Liza, he loved her as a friend much like he loved his sister, but this was a love that was possessive, all consuming, and not an inch of loneliness was able to creep its way inside. Ichigo, while he would never understand what this meant to him, he would try his best to keep the Berry with him for years to come. “Grimm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Their rhythm was frantic, perhaps because after Ichigo return his love with a kiss and undulating motion, he lost it. Their bodies moved in tandem, both lost to the pleasure of making love to one another, mending their broken hearts. He swore Ichigo cried for a second but he knew he would never admit it. He wouldn’t call him out on it either, because he wanted him to be able to do so, all that stress that he was finally able to release came in tears and he was sure he had some of his own. While big, mean, and scary with a dark fucked up past, he knew his soul had a gaping hole in it that Ichigo filled for him. He continued with abandon, pushing them both to their completion.

 

Ichigo shuddered with a long drawn out moan as he reached his climax, his release between their bodies. Grimmjow bit at his favorite hickey on Ichigo’s neck as his climax reached shortly after as Ichigo’s insides squeezed him tightly. He could taste the blood in his mouth and felt bad shortly after the action, but he didn’t hear any complaints from the noodle of a man in his arms. They breathed heavily, trying to recover but after such a long day he wondered if he would even be able to wake himself up for round two.

 

He reached for the side and grabbed tissues cleaning them both off but Ichigo had already fallen asleep against his chest. After being satisfied with their state he shivered as the AC turned on and pulled the covers over them both, turning Ichigo so he laid across his chest where he could smell his hair and massage the tresses. Before he knew it, sleep had consumed them both.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When he awoke, he knew it was a little later in the morning than he was used to. Still groggy he went to move his arm to check his phone when it wouldn’t budge. Looking through still hazy vision, he noticed they had moved into a spooning position during the night, and Ichigo was holding his hand tightly. Smiling, he figured he’d just have to reach with his other arm and unlocked the screen, reading three new messages and the time at 8 AM.

 

That was still too fucking early.

 

Scrolling through the phone he noticed a mail from Nel, but it didn’t look important since there was no call after and decided to ignore it for now. The one from his boss with Captain Dickhead however did. Opening it he read that he wasn’t expecting him till later, knowing that after all these nights of night shift he’d need more sleep, and wanted him at his best. He chose to ignore the comment after that text with the handcuffs and a winky face. He did not want to discuss his sex life with his boss, and he had a feeling that was from his boyfriend anyways, who he still had no idea who it was. Turning the phone back onto sleep he put it faced down and nuzzled back into Ichigo’s warmth. His mid length hair was laid out haphazardly around him and he ran his fingers through it, surprised at how thick it was despite how it looked.

 

He wasn’t going to relive those past moments he had in his youth with women, because nothing had compared to last night. Ichigo was everything that he was looking for and he was fucking lucky the man loved him too. He continued to run his hand through silky hair before running along a soft shoulder and arm, down to the bare waist just before the covers hid everything from sight.

 

“Mmm?”  
  
He chuckled, watching as Ichigo, while still in a dream mumbled in response to his petting. “Berry…”

 

“Mm...no….”

 

Again, he moved his hand along his hip and kissed his shoulder blade. This time moving back up to his chest to play with his nipples. He hadn’t spent as much time on those as he wanted last night, but they had more chances, like now. “Oi, Berry…”

 

Ichigo sighed deeply as he played with one teasingly, massaging the area and nipping at his shoulder with soft kisses. “No, stop...it’s too early.”

 

Laughing he bit down on his shoulder and moved back down to his hips, pleased to find that while Ichigo may not be awake, someone else was. “Berry~”

 

“St...stop...sleep.”

 

He grinned mischievously wrapping his hand around his half hard erection and began to slowly work him up. He listened to the hitches in the younger mans breath till finally a moan escaped and Ichigo opened his eyes. Still hazy with sleep he looked back to Grimmjow with a smile, kissing him deeply as he kept his easy pace. “Y-you have no decency.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “and here I thought I was helping.”

 

He twisted his fist, making Ichigo groan and thrust up into his touch. Still sensitive from last night. “I...I...fuck Grimm…”

 

Damn, now he was hard too. Pulling Ichigo to roll over he climbed over him and fisted them both in his hand, continuing the rhythm and impending release. Fuck he’d never get used to this, if it wasn’t for other priorities he’d stay here all the damn time, drinking in that look of the man beneath him reaching climax. “Feeling good Berry?”

 

“Y...yes.. _yes_! Fuck, Grimm I’m, I’m going to…” he felt Ichigo’s hand touch his balls and he nearly lost it.

 

He picked up his speed, feeling his own nearing. Ichigo was crying into his arms that had stretched out over his face while the other worked furiously. He felt himself snap, his hips trusting as they both came hard. Ichigo had reached up to him, kissed his neck, giving him a dark and large hickey much like he had last night as he continued to pump them both through their release. They kissed as the high passed and fell back into the bed, tongues tied.

 

Though as nice as it was, he could go for another round.

 

“Daddy!~ Ichi~! Where areee youuu~!”

 

He was on his back in seconds, Ichigo throwing him off to rush and find clothing. His underwear from last night smacked him in the face as Ichigo muttered profanities and shoved his own underwear on and threw the rest of the clothes under the bed and wiped them off. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

He was grateful that by the time Ichigo had thrown the tissue in the trash basket beside the bed they were both somewhat presentable as the door swung open revealing bright ocean blue eyes and fiery ginger hair. “There you are sleepy heads!”

 

He fell back into the duvet and groaned. Their time alone was short lived and he was definitely down for the morning. He tried not to laugh as his daughter climbed onto the bed and kissed Ichigo’s cheek and then crawled over to him, giving him a kiss as well. “Good morning!”

 

“Good morning Mila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in box*
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't shitty and you all loved it because I am second guessing myself and bleh~  
> I meant to update Sunday but I got home at like 3am from my vacation and I've caught a nasty bug so I slept all day.
> 
> Plz forgive me!!!!!! (if yall still love me I might update another chapter tomorrow O.o)
> 
> Rae


	15. Cappucino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I felt like being giving because y'all are just so amazing I mean like...WOW  
> we are almost at 200 comments and I am just screaming about it! Because I love how much you guys want to talk about it and like express your thoughts and I...guys...I love it. It makes me so happy (T.T)
> 
> And also a huge shout out to everyone who has given this work a kudo's...gah I could cry y'all
> 
> Enjoy another fluffy chapter!

**_~Chapter 15: Cappuccino ~_ **

_ ~Espresso made with hot milk and steamed milk foam.~ _

 

Ichigo sighed as he finished dressing for the day, his phone in hand after sending a text to Renji, letting him know he would be in today for work. He knew Grimmjow needed to go to work and despite the passionate night spent together, the real world awaited. It wouldn’t be like the books where they lazed around in the morning, perhaps have another round or two. No, that fantasy was crushed when Nel had brought Mila home and they scrambled to make themselves decent. While Mila was too young to understand why they were so flustered and covered in what she deemed “bug” bites, Nelliel watched them with an all knowing smile.

 

Needless to say he needed to get out before he lost his mind.

 

With Grimmjow needing to be at work and not knowing for how long or what his hours would be like in the race to find Aizen’s hideout, he decided to make himself scarce for the day. Grimmjow needed to spend as much time with Mila as possible. The young girl would miss her dad after having so much time with him. Additionally, he needed to update everyone at the cafe and go back to work. The break was nice, but as he said before, the real world was beckoning for his return.

 

“So Ichi can’t play today?” Mila said sadly as Grimmjow gave her another pancake to eat. Her hands were clean, a feat near impossible for someone her age, but Grimmjow’s pet peeve stopped that from happening. 

 

“Ichi needs to go to work. Is spending the day with your daddy not enough?” Nel said between a sip of coffee.

 

“Of course! But I love Ichi, I’ll miss you…” she delivered a sad poke to the offending pancake that the older man had just cut up for her.

 

He sighed, knowing that after spending so much time together as a family she wouldn’t understand that right now, until Aizen was brought down, their lives were going to be busy. “I’m sorry Mila, I promise I’ll be back once daddy goes to work, then we can make some cookies and watch some Disney movies. Is that okay?” He said with a soft smile.

 

Those near identical ocean blue eyes lifted up to meet his own deep brown and a jutted out lip. She wasn’t happy, but Mila was a good girl, and with a nod of her head he smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Grimmjow ruffled her hair that they had decided to just let hang naturally for the day, “C’mon pumpkin we will have fun today yeah? We can go to the park and get some lunch.”

 

_ That  _ brought a smile to her face. 

 

“Alright guys, I gotta go. Have fun today you two.”

 

Nelliel rinsed out her cup and linked her arm into his own. “I need to get out of here too, I gotta check up on the shop. But, not before getting some delicious coffee at my favorite cafe.” She sang.

 

Grimmjow sent him an all knowing look that screamed to be on guard. He already knew Nel was buzzing with questions, questions that wouldn’t be answered by her younger brother who had practically ignored her since she arrived. “Lets go Ichi! Bye guys~”

 

“Have a good day Ichi and Aunty Nel!” shouted Nel.

 

“I’ll see ya later tonight Berry.” Grimmjow said shortly after.

 

His plan was to walk out the door with Nel,  _ without _ a bright red face that screamed for her attention. Yeah, that plan was out the window. They walked silently down the stairs to the station and he knew he was delaying the inevitable. Nel was obviously silent as she calculated which questions to attack him with first. The one she started with however, was not what he was expecting.

 

“How was Grimmy after seeing Aizen?”

 

He was so taken back that he stopped walking, looking at her  in confusion. “Wait, you know him too?”

 

Nel grimmanced, nibbling on her bottom lip. “How much did Grimmjow exactly tell you?”

 

“Only the parts involving him. I’ve pieced together some of the people involved but, I didn’t think you knew of him.”

 

She nodded, pulling him forward to continue walking. “When Grimmy ran away I was heartbroken. It was terrifying, my little brother, out there in who knows what kind of danger. My family did their best to find him but it wasn’t getting us anywhere. By the time they were ready to give up and resort to hiring some dangerous people, I told them that I would find him myself and to wait.”

 

“I knew of some people,” she continued, “well, a crowd of people that had been growing rather popular in the backstreets. They said they were looking for smart people, and strong. Said that a few punks had been chosen by the boss to be his new Espada and he was looking for more. Well, I just so happened to be quite popular for having the smarts and strength and decided to try and get in. Aizen chose me in a heartbeat, I wasn’t easily shaken. That was until he gathered us all together and I noticed Grimmjow now 18, looking like nothing I remembered him to be.”

 

Ichigo said nothing, listening quietly to her story as they reached the station. “Ya know, he used to be a happy kid, always smiling, a little mischievous but what kid isn’t. I think it changed when he noticed that our parents fawned over me. Straight A’s, valedictorian, bright future ahead, and he struggled. It wasn’t fair, they didn’t mean to make it out like that, but apparently he had had enough and ran. When I saw him again, I immediately knew why Aizen had picked me. He  _ knew _ I was Grimmjow’s sister. He used it as a bargaining chip to keep me quiet and under control. See Ichi, I don’t know how much you know about Aizen-”

 

“Nel, I know about him.” He quickly interrupted, “He’s my uncle….well, was.”

 

He expected Nelliel to burst out in anger, demanding answers and maybe hitting him, instead her eyes turned sad and she squeezed his arm a little tighter. “I...I see. Well...since you know about him, did you know his Espada were numbered?”

 

He nodded, “Grimmjow was number 6 right?”

 

“Right, 6 out of the 10...while the Espada where Aizen’s best, Grimmjow wasn’t nearly as high as the rest of us. Probably because of his personality and the fact that he  _ is  _ quite impressionable. Aizen feared him, and he feared the way Grimmjow brought people together. He’s charismatic but of course you know that. And in order to keep him quiet he needed me, and to make it worse...I was his number three.”

 

His heart leapt into his chest. Nel was number three, she was the third most powerful person in Aizen’s Espada. Just knowing that fact made him tremble a little. To imagine a woman as sweet as Nel doing Aizen’s dirty work was just-

 

“I did intel, no fighting, only the times when Grimmjow got into a sticky situation. Well, it's all history now. Grimmjow and I devised a way to get Aizen back and we all escaped with our lives,  _ thankfully _ . So I worried about him...about the memories it may resurface…”

 

“You mean Liza right?” He said as they approached the station. “He told me about her last night...I’ll never forgive Aizen for ripping Mila’s mother away from her like that.”

 

Nel nuzzled into him, “But now she has you, and she has me, and our parents, and Grimmjow, and we  _ all  _ adore her. While no it wasn’t fair, she’s not alone. I can’t thank you enough for being there for him. For them both.”

 

Stepping onto the train he smiled and gave her a hug, one she returned enthusiastically before stepping away. “I’m sorry,” she laughed bitterly, “it’s too early for depressing things. Let's change the subject hmm? Like maybe~ How your night went with my brother last night?~”

 

He had two options. 

 

One was the best and the other obviously the worst. He could suffer the embarrassment of revealing his nightly escapades with her brother or, change the subject. If he tried to change the subject she would surely notice and Nel was not one to back down. Regardless it seemed like he would have to face the music. ‘ _ It could be worse _ ’, he thought to himself. With a sigh he looked at Nel who was practically jumping as they waited for their stop. “It was nice.”

 

Nelliel threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “Oh _ come on! _ Ichi, you gotta give a girl more details.  _ Details Ichigo _ !” 

 

“You seriously want details about your brothers sex life?”

 

Nelliel squealed and all Ichigo could think to himself was that he fucked up and it  _ got worse _ . “You two had sex!?”

 

“Nel  _ shut up!”  _ He said in embarrassment as the other passengers on the train turned to look at them, intrigued by their conversation. He noticed a young girl in highschool who was blushing to the tips of her ears and an older man who he could have sworn nodded in approval. He leaned against the wall and groaned. “ _ Listen _ I’ll tell you okay, but you need to be  _ quiet _ .”

 

She nodded eagerly, cuddling up to him with a wicked smile. “Soooo~ how did it go?”

 

He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. “I still can’t believe you want to hear this.” he paused, reliving the memory with a small smile. “It was nice.”

 

Nel shook her finger. “Details Ichigo.”

 

“Fine it was perfect and exactly how I imagined it would be and more.  _ Happy _ ?”

 

She shook her head. “No, was he gentle? Did he initiate or did you? Was it just once or was he wanting to go again?”

 

Ichigo pushed her face out of his. “Woah I am  _ not _ talking about that with you.” He hissed quietly. “Seriously Nel you do not ask these things about your brother. He was gentle and we both enjoyed ourselves, that’s all you’re getting.”

 

She huffed, crossing her arms as her high green ponytail swung with her motion. “ _ Fine.  _ I’m sorry, I know it’s embarrassing but Grimmy has  _ never _ been serious about anyone. So this is exciting for me because, well... Ichigo, you’ve changed him. You can’t see it but you have. He’s more aware of what he’s doing and holy shit, he actually  _ tried  _ harder to be a part of the family in the last two weeks. I mean with us all going to the picnic, he was talking with dad and I heard later he was being completely honest for once. You” she paused to squeeze his arm, “you’re so good for him, and I can tell he’s good for you too.”

 

He knew the blush was evident on his face as the train came to a stop during their silence. He  _ had  _ noticed small changes in Grimmjow, like how he started getting up to make  _ him _ breakfast on some days and how he made sure everything included them, as a couple. Jokingly, he told Grimmjow he wasn’t romantic but truthfully? The man was. Fuck, maybe not in the way others might like, but it was so subtle, so small, that it was endearing and he lapped up every moment and was left wanting more. Grimmjow’s personality was addicting, they bickered sure, but even then he enjoyed their exchanges. Oh and the gym? Yeah they went twice since going out, and left the damn place making out back at the apartment like they couldn’t spend another second apart from each other.

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the time they reached the cafe. He noticed that Renji was placing the sign out of the door, and his vibrant flaming red hair was tied into that ponytail he liked so much. Their eyes met and Renji grinned. “Oi Ichigo, been a while hmm?”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, “Shut up Renji, I know you missed me.”

 

They walked inside the quiet cafe that was still in the process of setting up with Nel in tow. He noticed Rukia and Yoruichi working at the counter and their eyes immediately made contact with his. “Ichigo! Thank  _ God _ you are back. Do you know how shitty Renji is at covering for you?” the petite woman said.

 

“Hey now!”

 

Yoruichi laughed. “It’s true, I even had Chad come in to help out. You’ve been missed Kurosaki.”

 

Ichigo wouldn’t forget the fact that Yoruichi was actually an informant and that knowledge was obviously shared between the two of them as her cat like eyes gleamed in all knowingly. He wouldn’t bring it up here, but he sent her a silent thank you, in which she smiled. He knew that while their objectives were different than he thought, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and his father all had the best intentions. He wouldn’t hold this against them no matter how mad it made him yesterday. 

 

“Ichigo is that a  _ hickey!? _ ” Rukia squealed. 

 

He immediately slapped a hand over his neck and swore he would kill Grimmjow for putting it in such a fucking obvious place. Damn possessive bastard. 

 

“ _ No _ Rukia~ It’s  _ hickies _ ! As in multiple~ He was thoroughly loved last night. Oh and you’re welcome for the strawberry lube Hun.” Nel snickered.

 

He had forgotten about that.

 

“Nel!”

 

She just laughed as Rukia literally launched herself over the counter to swat away at his hand and look closely at the bruising mark. “Holy shit Ichigo...I mean, I knew Grimmjow was a little aggressive looking, but this is pretty much like a giant sign screaming  _ mine _ .”

 

Renji blushed. “Shit he’s got one on the other side too. Damn Ichigo, if you haven’t done it yet I hope you agreed to be his, because I think that he’s decided for you with those. I mean, that's a statement if I’ve ever seen one.”

 

Ichigo groaned knowing that this was going to happen. “Uhm...actually.”

 

Yoruichi smirked. “Oh ho~ Looks like Ichigo has been keeping secrets from us~”

 

Rukia looked like she was ready to burst. “Wait, are you  _ already dating?! HOW LONG!?” _

He swore today would be the day of sighs as he yet again felt all the energy in his body fade away. “About two weeks. I was gone a week and I thought we were still hashing it out, but then I found out he had already told everyone and I knew I had to tell you guys. I promise I wasn’t going to leave you hanging, I mean things just kind of  _ escalated  _ last night.”

 

Yoruichi smirked, “ _ Obviously _ ~” 

Rolling his eyes he made his way to the back room. “Okay we are done teasing Ichigo for the day. I’m going to change. Nel get your coffee before you’re late!”

 

“Aww~ I wanted to stay a little longer!”

 

He ignored her and their snickers as he walked into the back room and began to change, wishing he had told them all earlier. Maybe then he could have avoided that embarrassing encounter. He listened as the door opened and Renji whistling high as he took off his shirt. By the time he had made eye contact with the red head he blushed. “Damn, I thought he marked up your neck pretty badly, but it looks like he marked you all  _ over _ ”

 

Ichigo slipped on his black button up and threw on his apron on quickly. “Do. Not. Tell. Anyone.”

 

Renji smirked. “Secret is safe with me. I mean you’ve seen Byakuya and I go at it a couple of times. It was time for some payback. Which thinking back, did this all start at the gym a few weeks ago?”

 

He knew he couldn’t keep anything from his best friend and nodded as he grabbed more notebooks. 

 

“ _ Wow _ ! Was it in the shower? I bet it was, I saw all your stuff but you guys were nowhere to be seen. I had a feeling you two were well,I don't know, busy with something and got everyone to leave but, where  _ were  _ you?”

 

Honestly, telling Renji all the dirty details was much more fun than with Nel or anyone else for that matter. “Well it kind of started in the shower.”

 

“Oh really, then where did it end??”

 

He smirked, “He confessed in the shower, then I left him because the way he went about it was too funny and I couldn’t stop laughing. Right when we were about to talk about it again he heard you guys coming back and shoved us both in that cleaning closet by the lockers.”

 

Renji bust out laughing. “Holy  _ shit! No way?” _

 

He laughed with him, smacking a clean notebook to his chest. “We will be late for work. C'mon stupid.”

 

The red head followed him out with a smile as bright as the sun. “next time I take Byakuya to the ring we are so trying that.”

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, it was a tight fit.”

 

“I’m definitely doing it now.”

 

The rest of the day was pleasant. They thankfully didn’t have any annoying or rude customers come in. Some of their regulars noticed him and welcomed him back, telling him about what he missed and how much they missed him last week. He apologized, even said how much he enjoyed the time off but, was happy to be back. 

 

And he was.

 

He loved being back in the small cafe after all the craziness from the past few weeks. Especially this whole thing with Aizen, and the smell of coffee beans made him feel at peace. Making a note to himself, he would need to stop by his parents house before heading back to take care of Mila for the night...unless. 

 

“Hey guys I’m going to make a quick call. I’ll be back.”

 

It was lunch time and Renji had a grip of the crowd left from the rush for him to slip away. Whipping out his phone he quickly dialed his mother and smiled as her honey like voice answered. “Ichigo?”

 

“Hey mom. I’m sorry about yesterday, so much happened and Grimmjow needed me at the station.”

 

He could hear her clearing away some dishes and walking into the living room. “Oh honey it's okay! Are you both okay though? Kisuke called to let us know you were at the station giving a statement.”

 

“We’re okay mom. Look, Grimmjow is on the case and that means he won't be back till probably early in the morning, would you mind me bringing Mila over and having dinner with you all? I think she could use the distraction.”

 

He could hear that cute little scream his mother did whens she was excited. “Oh of course! Oh, I’m so excited, where is your father? We need to go shopping and I need to tell your sisters that-”

 

“Mom, you don’t need to make it such a big deal, it’s okay.”

 

“Oh hush! I’ll do as I damn well please. I’ve got to go hun, shopping and cleaning needs to be done. Text us when you are on your way.”

 

“Okay mom, see you later.”

 

“Love you!”

 

He laughed as she quickly hung up and left him in the aftermath of her excitement. He sent a text to Grimmjow about his plan and to get a bag ready for Mila so he could just leave immediately. Knowing it might be awhile till Grimmjow got back to him he shoved the phone back in his pocket and walked back into the cafe to help out. Yoruichi was doing he job of talking to all the big customers and keeping a smile on their faces. He noticed Chad walk in with a small smile and boxes in hand. “You alright there big guy?”

 

“Yeah I’ll be good.”

 

“Alright well let me know if you need any help okay?”

 

“Sure thing Ichigo.”

 

You know when you get into a routine and time seems to fly by? That was how it was for the rest of the afternoon. Ichigo spent majority of it catching up with everyone. Eventually Rukia and Renji went home and switched with Orihime and Soi fon. Soi fon gave him nearly as much shit as Rukia had about the large hickies on his neck, and Orihime used that as her chance to announce that she had started dating Grimmjow’s partner Ulquiorra. He was surprised to say the least, but more so as to when they even had a chance to meet and get to that stage. He was happy though when she talked about him and honestly, that was enough for him. He did make a mental note to speak to Ulquiorra off to the side at some point about hurting her. While Orihime could protect herself he loved her like a sister and was determined to be the protector while her brother lived abroad. 

The second surprise of the day was when Grimmjow came walking through the doors at 5pm with Mila in hand, and her blue star backpack slung around his shoulder. She was dressed in a pretty green top, a leather jacket like her fathers, shorts, and the cutest little boots he had ever seen. “Ichi!” She screamed in delight. 

 

He smiled as the young girl ran towards him, a few females in the cafe ‘awwing’ at the scene while Soi fon also cooed at the girl. Orihime hid away in a blush as she watched Grimmjow pull him into a kiss, no fucks given about the patrons in the store at all. “Hey there.”

 

Part of him wanted to smack him for the PDA and the other, the winning part of him, smiled in response to the greeting. “Hey yourself. Did you buy her a new outfit?”

 

Mila twirled around with a big smile. “I look like daddy!”

 

He chuckled, kneeling to her level. “You look really cool Mila. I like your jacket.”

 

She gave him another toothy grin and showed him the back with a big black butterfly on the back. “Daddy picked it out.”

 

“We had a fun day today, we missed ya though.” Grimmjow added after.

 

He straightened up, wiping his hands on his apron with his own smile. “Yeah I missed you guys too, but I missed being with everyone.”

 

“You’re a sap Kurosaki!” Soi fon shouted to him after serving a customer. 

 

“Whatever!”

 

They chuckled and Grimmjow handed the backpack to him. “I know I’m a little early but Captain called saying we’ve confirmed two places for where to go tonight. I hope it’s okay I brought Mila straight here?”

 

Ichigo held onto Mila’s hand as she walked closer to him. “It’s fine, you can color while I finish working can’t you Mila?”

 

“Yes Sir!”

 

“Good girl. See, all good. Thanks for bringing her stuff by the way. I have a feeling we will spend the night.”

 

Grimmjow moved closer to him, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face and smiling deviously. “Probably a good idea, I packed a spare set of clothes for ya too. Yer both set.”

 

He could feel the heat on his cheeks before the blush surfaced. “Thanks.”

 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow Berry.”

 

“Be safe.” He said quietly. Grimmjow took the opportunity to give him another kiss, one that lingered a little longer and kissed Mila’s forehead before Ichigo could breathe again. 

 

“I always am. Ciao guys!”

 

He left as quickly as he came, walking away with that damn swagger that made his toes curl. Mila broke him from his thoughts by pulling on his pant leg. “Papa, can I have some milk please?”

It took him half a second to realize Mila had called  _ him  _ that and not someone else. She must have noticed his shock and took it as a bad thing as she quickly corrected herself and called him Ichi. He walked her to a stool where he would be able to see her at all times and put her bag next to her. Brushing her hair out of her face he said softly to her so no one could hear. “Mila, why did you call me papa?”

 

She blushed, hiding her face under her bangs and kicked her feet in the empty space. “I asked Daddy if we could keep you now. If you would be my papa but he told me that we all have to talk and see if you’re okay with that.”

 

His breath caught in his throat as she continued. He knew that Mila would catch on quickly, young or not, he warned Grimmjow about this. “Mila, you know that I like you and your daddy don’t you?” She nodded. “I like your daddy a lot but I can’t promise we will always be like this. Do you understand?”

She nodded again. “Like aunty Nel’s boyfriends? You’re daddy’s boyfriend but sometimes like aunty Nel said you don’t like each other anymore? I hope that you stay Ichi, daddy is happy and I’m happy, I want you to stay…” she worried her bottom lip and he wrapped an arm around her. 

 

Honestly, she was too smart for her own good. “I can’t promise forever Mila, but right now I really want to stay too. So you can call me whatever you want, because even if it doesn’t stay like this, I’ll always be here for you, okay?”

 

She reached up to him at his declaration and pressed a soft innocent kiss to his cheek, her grin making his heart fill up with warmth. She was the cutest damn thing in the world. He would protect her and be there for her, even if things didn’t work out between him and Grimmjow in the long run. That, he promised.

 

“Okay Papa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's hearts melted? Because I forgot I wrote such a sappy ending....
> 
> Also, we are literally 5 chapters away from the end and I'm so sad to see this fic end. Thankfully, we are reaching the climax so hold onto your seat belts because things are going to get SUPER bumpy here soon...
> 
> I will apologize in advance for the angst approaching us all
> 
> See y'all on Friday!~ 
> 
> Ciao lovelies!
> 
> Rae


	16. Ku Ding Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in the home stretch now guys! Things will really be heating up in these last 50 pages so hang on and bare with me! I promised a happy ending in the tags so don't forget that...and please don't hate me
> 
> Once again thank you so much for all the love and support! These Kudos and comments are giving me so much life and I can't wait to start uploading my next fic!
> 
> Enjoy~

**_~Chapter 16: Ku Ding Tea ~_ **

_~Kuding Tea or kuding Cha, also known as bitter tea, a solitary leaf tea is a medicinal tea made mainly in China. The name kuding is derived from the Chinese words Ku, which means bitter and Ding, the Chinese word for a spike, as the leaves of the kuding plant are twisted to form long narrow spikes~_

 

Grimmjow held two fingers together, making short work of communicating to Ulquiorra who was across from him, kneeled behind a stack of crates. Byakuya noticed that one of the area’s lacked the same amount of security as the other, and asked for a team to go inspect. Of course, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were the first to volunteer, along with Nnoitra who was keeping check of who came in and out of the compound just outside the city. They decided to keep a small team on call and go in with just them. If it was nothing, then they didn’t want to cause a shortage of people on hand while Captain Hitsugaya and his team moved out to the second location.

Of course, Aizen refused to speak at all during his time in holding and called for a lawyer. He had kicked a door after Byakuya told him when he arrived for his shift. The sneaky bastard was smiling in his cell when Grimmjow walked down to see if he would talk. To no surprise, he said nothing and just smiled at him. He had to be escorted shortly after, since Aizen had the nerve to ask how Mila and Ichigo were doing before he could make it out of the door.

 

He fucking lost it.

 

Instead, Byakuya directed his anger and energy to busting these possible drug compounds. Despite the lack of security at this one, it screamed Aizen, mostly because he had been to so many of the dirt bags places before. It was organized, low security of grunts that looked more like loiterers rather than the big guys. He thanked whatever higher being that Aizen was a predictable bastard. He never thought anyone was smarter than him, so of course he didn’t change much of his operations. Probably thought that himself and the rest of the espada that escaped were just as stupid as the rest.

 

As _fucking_ if.  
  
Ulquiorra motioned for them to move, their pistols close to their chests and they moved closer. Backed against the closest crates to where the trucks were loading cargo, he could spot three men with semi automatics. One patrol, and a couple grunts loading it all together. He looked at his phone, seeing no update from Captain Hitsugaya. They were probably still busting the other warehouse. He did have a few calls from Ichigo, but he ignored them. If it was really important he would get a call from Nelliel.

He did a series of motions with his hands, notifying Ulquiorra on the plan. It was simple, they had the advantage with their stealth and bullet proof vests. However, that didn’t mean the bad guys wouldn’t aim for their heads. This wasn’t a joke, this was it, and he knew that those crates contained various drugs. The lack of a license plate on the truck and the stack of forged ones on the desk beside a laptop made it clear enough that something shady was going on. Ulquiorra waved to him, keeping his movements slow as he sent a message back.

 

‘Go left, I will come up behind.’ he made out.

 

Grimmjow hated using finger signs and movements, mostly because it meant he needed to repeat it back to make sure they understood each other. When Ulq gave his nod as an okay, he moved quickly, keeping his head down and made his way around the crates till he was close enough to get a clear shot. He never shot to kill, ever, unless it was a matter of life or death. He had a kid to go home to and he would never leave her.

 

Ever.

 

Coming out from the shadows, he could only hope that he wouldn’t go down first. “STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!”

 

Every man went to reach for their gun.

 

In a matter of seconds he angled himself, noticing Ulquiorra in their back line and aimed for the closest guy to him. Ulquiorra wasn’t his partner for nothing. With practiced ease he read his attack and shot another man. They shot for the legs, anything to make it difficult for them to get up. Two men went down, their guns hanging at their sides and he quickly shot at the gun while Ulquiorra took out the third guy with a shot to the arm before it reached the weapon. The three brutes fell and the howls of pain were loud against the gun shots echoing through the warehouse with a _BANG BANG BANG_.

Without fail the rest broke out into a frenzy, like ants skittering away. Ulquiorra jumped out, shouting for the men to drop down and put their hands in the air or he would shoot. It was dirty work, being the cops that no one liked, but he didn’t give a shit as he noticed a guy going for a pistol in his waistband and shot his arm, hearing the gun clatter to the floor as he lost his grip. “Put your hands up where we can see them!” He repeated.

 

Two men made a dash for it despite Ulquiorra’s warning, and Grimmjow frowned as they kicked the door opened. That was, until he noticed Nnoitra with a stun gun and they fell to the floor.

 

He recovered. “Move close together and keep your hands up! Hurry up!”

 

They all moved, and he couldn’t shake this feeling that something about it was just too easy. These guys were just _too_ easy to bust. Ulquiorra kept his gun focused as Nnoitra, like the big fucker he is, dragged the other two scrawny men to the center as well. “Don’t move an inch while we confiscate your weapons.” He launched into his whole spiel. Nnoitra collected the weapons, ignoring the way the scrawny men who loaded the trucks shivered and the other brutes twitched under the pain. They were quickly cuffed, and as Nnoitra headed to the computer he went onto his radio.

 

“Yo Captain, zone A successful. Six males were apprehended. Three seem to be of higher ranking and the rest mere hentchmen. All detained in cuffs and now awaiting orders.”

 

The static of the radio buzzed loudly as Byakuya came back on the line. “Reinforcements coming in with the rest of the team for extraction and containment. I need you to call your sister. Something is wrong.” When the static cut out he cursed loudly, tapping at his phone praying his sister answered.

 

“Grimmjow! Thank GOD you called me!”

 

He spent no time with idle chit chat as the sound of sirens approached. “What’s wrong?’

 

“It’s Ichigo! He didn’t answer my call on the agreed time. We were supposed to check in with each other almost an hour ago!”

 

“He's probably with his parents. He said he would be going over to theirs tonight.”

 

“ _Yeah and I’m here too!”_ She screamed. “Grimmjow he took Mila home because she wanted to get something to show his sisters. They haven’t called!”

 

He looked down at his phone and tracked his call history, noticing that the call Ichigo had was almost over an hour ago. “Shit Nel, whatever you do, don’t leave your fucking house do you understand?! Keep yourself hidden and don’t open your doors to anyone.”

 

He didn’t wait for her reply. “Captain.”

 

“Is she okay?” came the reply.  
  
“She’s fine but Ichigo didn’t answer. I have three missed calls. Send two officers to the Kurosaki house and I’ll call Ichigo again. I’m going to lose my fucking mind. Something isn’t right.”

 

“Agreed. Hitsugaya hasn’t responded to any comms.”

 

He swore loudly, loud enough that even the now blaring sound of sirens were at the delivery door. “Captain I think this location was a trap. Aizen would know that we would suspect the smaller location.”

 

“A trap for what?”

 

Grimmjow tasted the bile on the next words out of his mouth. “For me. Remember when he asked how Mila and Ichigo were when I passed? I think he knew Ichigo was with Mila. That’s enough for him to target them.”

 

The silence on the other end worried him, because it was a confirmation of his fears if anything. “We will send some officers to your apartment. Mila was definitely with Ichigo tonight?”

 

Grimmjow growled, “yes.”

 

“...shit.”

His phone rang. The sound of Metallica blaring through the room as Nnoitra and Ulquiorra handed the laptop and contained men to the rest of the team for clean up. A squad of men also searched the truck and boxes of what he knew were drugs Aizen had planned to ship out. He answered the phone without hesitation, hearing crying in the background and soothing words before someone spoke.  


“Is this Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?”

 

Grimmjow looked at his phone, noticing the unknown number and scowled. “Who the fuck wants to know?”

 

A relieved sigh left the callers mouth, “Thank god. Grimmjow, listen very carefully to me. This is Urahara, we have your daughter safely with us.”

 

His blood ran cold.

 

“Three men broke into your apartment. Ichigo was able to apprehend them and made a run for it with Mila. He reached my house and dropped her off, telling me to keep her safe. When I asked him where he was he said he was going to the station to tell Byakuya and Renji what had happened, and that he was to call you and then call back.”

 

Grimmjow was pacing now, smacking the butt of the pistol to his forehead and shaking with anger. “Did he call back?”

 

“No, I think he was apprehended on the way.”

 

“FUCK!” He threw his gun back into his holster and ran out the front door without speaking a word to anyone else to his car. “How long ago?”

 

“Nearly half and hour ago. I called Byakuya, he never saw him.”

 

“What about Renji?”

 

“Renji hasn’t answered his phone either. Byak-”

 

Static nearly caused his heart to explode as it startled him. “Grimmjow change of operations.”

 

“Yeah getting it all from Urahara now. What the fuck happened?!”

 

“Put us on a group call and get to the station.”

 

He did exactly that. Throwing them both on bluetooth as he jumped into his car and brought his baby to life. The revving of the engine and squealing tires against the asphalt a clear sign that he was in a rush. He should have assigned guards to Ichigo and Mila tonight. He should have fucking _known!_ “Grimmjow, Renji called me the same time you received your call from Urahara. He said Ichigo was running to the station while he was on the phone with him. There was some yelling and a gunshot from Ichigo’s end and then Renji lost contact. I think they’ve taken him.”

 

Grimmjow punched his dash. “ _Damnit!”_

 

“I also got into touch with Hitsugaya through text. His team has been put on a standstill. There’s more men than they thought at location B and he saw Ichigo being taken inside. He can’t confirm if he’s alive. It was quick.”

 

Urahara jumped onto the line, “Ichigo said in much less words that they were never after Mila. He said when the men came into the apartment they spent no time focusing on Mila and just him.”

 

That didn’t make sense though. Why would they have focused on Ichigo when Aizen knew that she was his daughter? His stomach caught in his throat that this had something to do with Ichigo’s past with Aizen. What if he still wanted him as an heir? Would he really go this far to kidnap him and get himself arrested?

 

No

 

No, there was something else. He pushed into the station shortly after pulling up on the curb, his temper flaring. He remembered the red headed man who was yelling at Byakuya. Grimmjow didn’t exactly know how to react as the man got all up in Byakuya’s face. What the hell was their relationship?

 

“Fucking shit Byakuya let me go with you to get Ichigo!”

 

Byakuya forced Renji to back down, standing to his full height with a dark warning glare. “You will _stay_ _here_!”

 

Renji’s fists shook with anger. “We might be dating but you do _not_ control me. I’m _asking_ you only because I don’t want to fuck up your operation!”

 

Grimmjow was in their space when it hit him. It made sense really. His boss was dating the fiery tatted red head that just so happened to be Ichigo’s best friend. And Ichigo knew Byakuya because of that.

 

Full. Fucking. Circle.

 

“Oi let him fucking join if it will shut him up. What else has Histugaya said since his last text.”

 

Byakuya and Renji finally turned their attention to him. Renji smirked while Byakuya looked as if he was going to kill him for volunteering his boyfriend up for a dangerous gang bust. “Renji isn’t a cop and therefore I cannot let him go. End of _Renji_.”

 

“Wait a fuck-”

 

Byakuya waved him off and turned back to him, “Hitsugaya said half of his team went around back with Lieutenant Matsumoto. She will lead a squadron in through the back rooms that our scouts found in the blueprints for the building. They think having a one up on them will assist in our efforts to collect more Intel before going in guns blazing. At this point I’ve called a military swat team. Turns out Aizen is working with a federal offender. That’s how he got back into the ring and they have every suspicion that he’s the one leading this all along.”

 

Grimmjow growled. “Fuck! Why would they want Ichigo?”

 

Byakuya sighed, “I don’t know Grimmjow. But he’s alive, at least the last we saw of him he was. I don’t see why they would go through all that trouble to kill him. He’s got some kind of importance to them.”

 

Grimmjow ruffled the blue strands of his hair. “Fuck! Okay, okay, so what’s the plan?”

Renji scowled. “The _plan_ is to fucking let me join! If you think for one second I’m not going to go save my friend who is more like a brother to me then you’re dead fucking _wrong_!”

 

Byakuya slammed a fist on the table. “Renji!”

 

The man stilled as Byakuya’s voice carried over the space. Their eyes met in challenge but neither looked to be standing down. They were wasting time. Time that Ichigo may or may not have. “Listen Renji, I’m gonna get him ya hear me?”

 

Renji looked to him, red eyes connecting with soulful blue. “I ain’t letting Ichigo die in some fucked up gang and drug group do ya understand? He isn’t yer’s to worry about right now, he’s _mine_ .” the fabric of Renji’s jersey tank top brushed against his finger as he poked him harshly with every word he spoke next. “I’m the best fuckin chance he has, and yer bitchin is _wasting my time.”_

 

Watching a young cop walk past him he smirked. Reaching out, he grabbed onto his collar and brought him back. “Oi, go get me a set of extra padding and ammo from the weapons room.”

 

“Y-yes sir!”

 

Byakuya shook his head. “Renji I’m sorry but you can’t get involved in this. You’re not an officer and a lot of people can get into trouble for this. Do you not trust me?”

 

Renji huffed. “I do. I just hate that I can’t do anything for him.”

 

Grimmjow took the additional items that the kid came scuttling back with what he requested. “Listen, you telling us all this _was_ helpful. I wouldn’t have know he’d been taken otherwise. Now ya gotta hand over the torch.” Reloading the chamber with more rounds he smacked it shut, hearing the click before turning on his safety and holstering it. The kid helped him with a larger bullet proof vest and straps for extra weaponry and places for extra rounds. “I’ll get him back.”

 

Renji just nodded. He couldn’t give a flying fuck if the kid was mad. This was the real world. Ya couldn’t just send whoever in to save the fucking day. It needed to be by the professionals. He quickly followed behind Byakuya as they walked to his car. The dark haired male gave stern orders through the radio as they raced back out into the streets, the GPS locked onto location B with a blazing red dot. Grimmjow ground his teeth the whole way there, hating the feeling of anxiety deep in his gut. Something more was going on.

 

He knew it.

 

But he didn’t know _what_ it was. He just knew that it was bad, and that Ichigo was in farther than any of them had expected it. A part of him questioned why Ichigo seemed to find himself in shitty situations more often than most people. Fuck, he got himself into this shit without trying and Grimmjow hadn’t gotten close even though he _tried_ . Fucking **_hell_ **.

 

“Hitsugaya please respond.” Byakuya spoke calmly into the receiver.

The familiar static of the radio buzzed to life as Hitsugaya came online once again. “Captain, it seems that a few people have left the facility. I have sent our back up team after them since we have the feds coming shortly.”

 

“Do we have an ID on the fucker they are tracking?” Grimmjow butted in.

 

There was silence before Hitsugaya came on again. “Yeah they filled me in not too long ago. Apparently the male suspect is in his early thirties. Mid length black hair, wide torso, well built, and brown eyes. He’s committed two major felonies, suspected of two counts of manslaughter and cyber crime. Turns out he’s been working with Aizen to use his drug system to sell government secrets.”

 

Grimmjow couldn’t have guessed that even if he tried. Aizen wasn’t know for working with anyone. He _used_ people. However, it seemed that their bust 6 years ago did quite a number on him if he decided to turn to a fucking terrorist for assistance. That...he _could_ see. He could when he really thought about it. Because Aizen would only ever work with someone who had the same vision as him. That meant that he would work with anyone that was just as corrupted, just as manipulative, crazy...  
  
Just as dangerous.

 

They were at the building outskirts just as he noticed a few other unidentifiable cars pulled up. Byakuya spoke a code over the radio and waited for one to be sent back. There were flashlights in the cars and he could feel Byakuya’s relaxed sigh before he heard it. “That’s the swat team. Listen, I informed them that you’re authorized to go and that you are _only_ to retrieve Ichigo. Don’t get involved with the terrorist, they will brief you before you go in.”

 

It was some brief too. The general that was in charge of the team gave no shits to who he was. He wasn’t a part of his team and therefore he was a liability. But, he was an insider who knew more about Aizen’s work that they may not know of. Sure, the terrorist may be in there doing his own thing but, were they _really_ going to take that chance that some of Aizen’s tricks weren’t at play either?

 

Fuck no.  
  
So he went too. Hitsugaya came from the shadows they had set up at and briefed the newcomers on the rounds their grunts took and how many had been spotted. He went over with him in detail what state Ichigo was in before he was taken inside.   
  
Hitsugaya said he looked like a ruffled lion with a fiery mane.  
  
Accurate.

 

He would give Ichigo a manly clap on the back for standing up for himself in this situation, when they made it out alive. Which they would.

  
_Nobody_ took what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to take a shot at who the terrorist is? I wonder if anyone will figure it out!
> 
> Find out next time on Pantera Cafe~ LOL
> 
> But seriously huge shout out to you all and of course my lovely beta who was so engrossed in these last few chapters that she hardly left me any comments on the google doc. My favorite one for this chapter is definitely how she thought the title said "Pudding" which still makes me giggle!
> 
> (btw is anyone reading these titles and the stuff with the teas and coffees? Has anyone noticed the pattern I use and why?)
> 
> Anyways see you all on Sunday!~
> 
> Ciao lovelies~
> 
> Rae


	17. Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! and happy new chapter day!~
> 
> I have...I have nothing to say before this one but thank you for all of the kudo's and comments! Like you guys come through every single chapter!!
> 
> Also nice try on the guesses! You'll figure out who it is shortly!
> 
> Enjoy~

**_~Chapter 17: Pumpkin Spice Latte ~_ **

_ ~Aka...the basic bitch drink (I legit just wanted to use this because our favorite ginger makes me think of orange things...like pumpkins...and I needed a coffee...so yeah, PSL y’all LOL~ _

 

He was an idiot.  
  
No, he was fucking _oblivious_. Sitting in the trunk of a car blindfolded, gagged, and tied up with a gun wound in his leg told him that much. It also gave him time to make a checklist of all the _stupid_ things he did.

 

First?  
  
He shouldn’t have been so weak to Mila’s pleas about grabbing her favorite book to show his family. That was definitely the first. Why they needed to go back when tension was high, and they were prime fucking targets of a giant drug cartel, he would never be able to answer anyone. But the moment those big blue eyes begged him with a soft ‘ _please papa_ ’ he melted.

 

Literally.  
  
You could find pieces of his body on the floor where it happened.

 

Second?

 

He didn’t call anyone to inform them that they were going to get the book till he entered the apartment and realized something was wrong. Calling Nel or hell, even the police station Grimmjow fucking worked at,  _ should _ have been the first thing he did. But no, he didn't. Instead, he hesitated to call anyone until he heard the footsteps. The moment he hit call for Grimmjow, he threw Mila behind him of course.

Two men came in out of nowhere, knocking open the door and making a grab for him. Never did the guys try to take Mila. Which sat  _ wrong _ with him immediately. Since you know, she should have been the target. But the way the men tried to detain him first without a second glance to the terrified young girl, told him that they were there for him. Of course, two men against someone of his training was nothing. It was rough, fighting in a dark small apartment while also trying to keep his little girl safe. The men were down easily enough and thankfully he had made his one smart decision that night to immediately leave. He dashed back out with Mila sobbing into his chest as he made around back streets and corners to Urahara’s place. No one would find her there, and if his suspicions were right, then they wouldn’t care to search either.

 

Not to mention Urahara and Yoruichi would kick anyone’s ass if they dared to try.

 

He couldn’t take her to his family’s house. They wouldn’t be able to protect her.

 

Third stupid thing?

 

He quickly told Urahara what he had suspected and that he needed to go to the police station. Obviously, he didn’t hear himself speak, since the guys were after  _ him _ and that meant he should have stayed and had the police come to him for protection.

 

But what did he do?  
  
Fucking ran to the station instead. Yeah, great idea you fucking idiot. He did call Renji though, which may have been his saving grace seeing as it was on his way. He was in the middle of explaining to Renji as he took another backstreet when mid call, pain rippled throughout his leg. Fucking bastards shot him in the upper thigh and he plummeted straight to the fucking ground. Asfalt making a swift arrival to his chin and elbows as his face met the sidewalk. During his daze he heard the car, then he was blindfolded, gagged….and yeah, where he was now.

 

In TV shows the smart ones try and escape, except how was he to do that when he could literally do nothing against these binds? He could tell they were going fast as well, the tires screeching into the night as they took sharp turns. Too many for him to remember, and too much pain to truly pay attention.

 

Who knew gun shots hurt so damn bad you felt like an inferno was rippling through your skin like a 3rd degree burn, and sent pain throughout every damn receptor till you felt it pounding in your brain? He didn’t think he was losing too much blood, but a part of him wondered if people thought of that when they actually were?

 

Grimmjow was going to kill him.

 

The car stopped after what felt like an eternity but they removed the blindfold after they hauled him out like a sack of rice. Delirious with pain and the bright fucking light coming from in front of him, set his center of balance all off as they dragged him out.

 

“Fuck he’s bleeding.”

 

“Boss will clean him up. Let’s go, we don’t have time for this shit.”

 

Now, he was doing his best to walk instead of being dragged like a ragdoll. The way they manhandled him, made him angrier than the fact that their roughness was making his leg hurt even more. Fuck. That.

 

He wasn’t going down without a fight.

 

And he tried. Fuck he really did but, he could feel the bullet lodged in his thigh and holy mother of fuck it  _ hurt _ . 

 

Would anyone find his dead body? Because he would probably die. As pissed off as that made him, he knew that shot was bad. “What the fuck did you do to him!”

 

Fuck.

 

“Hey princess.”

 

Shit, he had said that outloud. “Fucking die asshole.”

 

He should have known that Aizen wouldn’t go this far to get him back. Really, he wasn’t that desperate for an heir. He was just psycho. But no~ No he had to have the actual worst fucking luck in the world to find out that Aizen’s mystery partner, was  _ this  _ fucking tool bag.

 

Kugo fucking Ginjo.

 

Aka, the manipulative abusive bastard of an ex.

 

Yup, there it was ladies and gentlemen. The one fucking man in the entire goddamn world he wanted to be rid of was holding his chin, glaring down at him with those fucking chocolate brown eyes and condescending ass smirk. Of course his ex was working with his evil uncle. Made sense, his life was a shit show. One thing was for sure though.

 

Grimmjow’s smirk was sexy, Ginjo’s was creepy.

 

“Missed ya too babe.”

 

He spat in his face. Whatever confidence he had left decided to rear its ugly head. “Get fucked.”

 

Ginjo laughed boisterously before shoving the goons off of him and dragging him to a chair. He tied his hands to it before he could lift for a swing, but he knew he was fading fast. Dammit he  _ was  _ losing blood. “Don’t die on me princess, I didn’t go through all of this for nothing.”

 

“Why…” Shit he sounded weak.

 

Kugo Ginjo. Nearly six years his senior. Tall build, long dark brown shoulder length hair, bulging biceps. In other words, the fucking poster boy for evil on every typical romcom with ‘ _ bad boys you shouldn’t date _ ’ that’s so shitty it was rated 1/10 on rotten tomatoes and only found at blockbuster.

He didn’t understand why smart, young, attractive him of freshman year in college decided that  _ this _ was the best damn guy in town. Because he wasn’t.

 

Seriously, he was trash.

 

Ginjo believe it or not,  _ did  _ go to med school. So seeing him patch him up and take out the bullet in no time before standing at full height to face him was no surprise. Insert cocksure grin at his accomplishment from stopping the blood loss. He almost wished he had actually died. “There ya go. All better.”

 

“Your mouth smells like the shit coming out of it. Hurry up and tell me why you fucking kidnapped me before I pass out from your ugly face alone.”

 

Ginjo laughed boisterously. Obnoxious fucker. “Man did I miss that sass of yours. What, you didn’t miss me? Even a little?”

 

Ichigo winced as his hand applied pressure to the gun wound. “F-Fuck no.”

 

The hand lessened and he nearly moaned from the relief. “Damn babe, I know you like to play hard to get but, this is a little ridiculous now. Surely you’re not dumb enough to realize what’s being given to you?”

 

Ichigo knew it. The bastard was ten times crazier than he thought he was. “Ginjo, I seriously have no fucking idea why I am even here.”

 

He lit a cigarette, breathing in the toxic nicotine before blowing out a steady stream of white smoke into his face, making him gag. “Aizen still has plans for ya. I’m to carry them out. See, you’re part of the deal we made. I help Aizen out with his drugs, and I get a hiding place, plus you as a trophy wife.”

 

Great. “And why? So I could beat your ass the next time you try and lay your hands on me?”

Ginjo blew out more smoke, relaxing against the dimly lit table in what he had gathered was a warehouse. “Nah, won’t do that again. Realized my mistake last time. Ichigo…” he breathed softly. His large hand carded through his locks. “What we had was fucking amazing. Listen, my temper got to me, and you set my ass straight. I’m sorry.”

 

Ichigo knew he had made a face that echoed his inside thoughts of  _ what the actual fuck _ . 

 

“I promise,” Ginjo said as he raised his hands in mock surrender. “I’m not lying. I’m extremely sorry. I knew that you were mad, so I kept my distance. But,”

 

There was always a but.

 

“I got into some shit with the feds. Had to go into hiding. Met your uncle there. He’s a swell guy once ya get to know him, but you already knew that.”

 

“I hate both of you so, no, I don’t” Ichigo hissed.

 

Ginjo sighed and moved to lean on the back of his chair nuzzling his hair. “We missed ya babe. Knew you would be good at this, be good with me. So we figured we would get ya back. Once you see how nice Europe is and how we will be living, you’ll understand. You’ll forget about Pantera and his brat soon enough.”

 

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

 

He didn’t dare say a word. How much did they know? How long had Ginjo been fucking  _ spying _ on him to know that he was with Grimmjow in that way? Was it Aizen? Did he figure it out? Fuck his head was pounding but things were starting to clear up again now that he wasn’t gushing out blood. He was in a warehouse. About 50 men and women working together to load up vans and inspecting goods. All holding some type of weapon and the scene made his skin go cold. How the fuck was he getting out of this one?

 

“Listen, I don’t know how good that blue haired fucker is in bed, but we were better. I know, I remember hearing to those delicious little moans you had.”

 

God he felt sick. Maybe he should add to the fucking list. Yeah, let's do that…

 

Four.

 

He should have never dated this asshole.

 

“What the fuck makes you think I’ll ever sleep with you again?”

 

Ginjo licked his earlobe. “I’m sure if I drug ya up enough you’ll start begging for it like you used to.”

 

Five. We are gonna add five to this because fuck he was in so much shit.

 

Don’t fucking sass your captor. Just. Don’t.

 

“Uh...boss...we have a problem.”

 

Ichigo watched as Ginjo made a scowl and stomped out his cancer stick before heading towards the grunt. “What!?”

 

The poor kid trembled like a twig in a hurricane. Looked like he was nearly going to pass out on the spot. “A-A-A-Aizen failed to escape. The cops have him completely barricaded inside and our insiders were compromised.”

 

Ginjo hissed, grabbing the lamp and smashing it to the ground. He could have swore the kid peed a little. “FUCKING SHIT.”

 

Ichigo paled as the hulking monster of a man made his way back towards him. “Change of plans.”

 

The kid whimpered.

 

“We’re leavin’ Aizen. Pack up all the goods. We leave in 15. I have what I came for and Aizen is a fucking idiot for thinking he’d be able to talk his way out of this.” Yeah. Ichigo could agree to that.

 

With Byakuya as a captain? Aizen would never make it out of there. Ginjo left him to fiddle with some papers and started instructing some people around with urgency. Within minutes they all scattered, rounding up more people and the warehouse turned into a colony of worker bees. Ginjo cursed to himself as he approached the kid again and shoved him towards his spot. “Watch him. I need to go make some phone calls. I swear to god if he’s not here when I get back I will kill you. Got it?”

 

“Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!”

 

“Fucking good.”

 

Ichigo flinched when Ginjo grabbed his chin and kissed him full on the lips. “See ya in a bit princess.”

 

He spat on the floor. Bile rising to his throat.

 

Fuck. Fuck this was really, really, really fucking bad.

 

“We don’t have a lot of time.”

 

Ichigo’s head swung up as the kid looked like an entirely different person. He had short black hair, cat like eyes, and a determined look on his face that nearly sent shivers down his spin. The guy looked around before whipping out a knife. “Don’t make any noise. You blow our cover and we are both done.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“I’m Hanataro, part of Byakuya’s task force. I’m a medic and was sent to find you. We have a swat team outside ready to burst in here in 10 minutes. We need to get you out.”

 

The second location.

 

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

 

Ginjo was at the second location, meaning that Grimmjow knew he had been taken here. They had known he was here, their forces already at the door ready to bust this damn place down. The shudder of his breath as his hands and his legs gave way brought it all to realization. This was happening. He wasn’t fucked, shit he might actually get out of this alive. “I wasn’t planning on your leg being shot. Getting you out will be difficult.”

 

Ichigo gripped his arm. “If you’re telling me the fucking feds and cops are outside right now, I will find every inch of power left in me to get the fuck out of here.”

 

“Good.”

 

Except it wasn’t. 

 

Honestly he should have known it wouldn’t be this fucking easy. It never. Fucking. Was.

 

“What are you doing!?”

 

Ginjo was back. No fucking surprise there.

 

He pulled out a pistol from his back pocket and shot at Hanataro. The poor man took it to the arm, the bullet missing his heart where Ginjo was aiming for. Aiming for the kill. The shot rang out in the entire building making everyone flustered and on edge. He moved to shoot again but damn him for having that protective bone in his body.

 

Instantaneously he shielded the man, blocking Ginjo from taking another shot. “Ichigo  _ move _ !”

 

“No!”

 

This was when he stopped listing the amount of stupid things he had done tonight. Because he realized it wouldn’t stop. There he was, ginger hair blazing in a frenzy as his brown eyes locked onto darker ones in defiance. He was taking a big fucking chance here. For a man he didn't know. A man who had put his life at risk to get him out, and a guy who fucking did what he needed to ensure his safety because he was a good guy. He wouldn’t let the good guy die.

 

Ginjo laughed maniacally into the air. “Ya think you’re that special Ichigo? That I won’t just shoot you both?”

 

He didn’t think that. He knew Ginjo was a sick bastard who would probably get off to killing him. To seeing that he had ended his life and shit if that didn’t terrify him. Didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t going to move. He was going to protect this guy just like he had tried to do for him. Ichigo didn’t, no  _ wouldn’t _ move for anything. “No, I don’t.”

 

Ginjo grinned wider, his gun pointing to his head. “Good, because you’re not shit Ichigo.”

 

“I needed the bathroom.” he spat out on a whim.

 

It caught Ginjo by surprise. Just what he needed. “Wh-what?!”

 

“I needed the bathroom, the guy is an idiot, just like you saw earlier and cut me free. I could have escaped then, I was planning to. But you caught me before I was about to get the upper hand.”

 

Ginjo hummed, “You think you’re slick.”

 

Ichigo laughed, waving his hands in the air. “Nah, just thought if he was that scared of you, tricking him would be easy. But you know me Ginjo, despite you all being fucking asshats I wouldn’t let another guy die for me.”

 

Ginjo actually paused then. Looking at him more closely and that time in between his rapid breathing and racing heart felt like a whole damn life had gone by. Fuck he felt old as shit by the time he lowered the gun. “Oi moron! Get yer damn ass up and go do something productive!”

 

Ichigo watched as Hanataro made his way shakily to his feet. His left hand clutching his arm as tears fell down his face. Yeah, Ichigo knew that hurt like a bitch too. But he could see both sides of his arm were bleeding so at least his bullet exited. He stood up with Hanataro and begged him with his eyes to leave. Ginjo was impatient today it seemed. “Oi! Yes, I get it. He’s yer fucking savior and ya wanna eye fuck him, but get fucking moving before I change my damn mind!”

 

Hanataro’s lip trembled and he nodded. Moving to the side and away from Ichigo while Ginjo still held the gun to his person. He hoped he was right to step in like that. He prayed he wouldn’t get killed.

 

The gun moved.

 

Off of him.

 

Towards Hanataro’s back.

 

He felt time slide into slow motion as Ginjo’s lips curled into a dangerously lethal smirk. His lips stretching across his face as his canines gleamed in the dimly lit facility. The way his body swelled with an inhale of breath, eyes gleaming with joy at his target.

 

His prey.

 

Hanataro’s unknowing back.

 

Ichigo had never felt so powerless in his life as he ran towards Hanataro. To push him out of the way. To shove him to the floor to avoid the bullet.

 

The gun fired as his hands touched his back.

 

The whistling of the bullet flying through the air as the crack from the barrel ricochet off of the aluminium walls of the cargo hold he assumed they were in.

 

A second crack that sent a bullet flying through the wind after he and Hanataro began to descend to the floor, no pain from a bullet touching them.

 

A crate above them exploded.

 

Ginjo screamed.

 

And the moment they both touched the floor his ears were ringing with the sound and smell of gunpowder filled his nose.

 

The shouting of more people and booming footsteps echoed as he groaned trying to gather himself back up. 

 

He could make out briefly the sound of someone yelling put your hands up, of several gunshots going off. People screaming, sirens wailing.

 

Strong arms picking him up.

 

Ocean blue eyes looking down at him with worry and anger.

 

“Grimmjow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNDDDD
> 
> It's Kugo Ginjo! If you guys never finished watching bleach you probably have no idea who he is but I hate him. Like, the same amount as Aizen sooooo yeah, insert the evil Ex. I had a lot of people to possibly use as this but nah, it definitely had to be that fucker.
> 
> Anywho!~  
> We have 3 chapters left!! So updates are going to be based off of you guys now! 
> 
> If the comments come rolling in that you really want it updated I will deliver! Not going to set a number or anything, just going to see how it goes! All these chapters are finished so it's a quick upload! You guys want them? I will deliver!
> 
> If not I'll be doing my usual Friday/Sunday! :D
> 
> I hope you all had an amazing weekend!
> 
> Ciao lovelies!
> 
> Rae


	18. Matcha Green Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my intro a little differently!  
> Since we getting towards the end I want to do a huge shout out to these guys who have commented and just made my day every single chapter! Small or big it doesn't matter, each and every comment makes me smile and you guys literally made this one of the BEST fics I've ever created from your responses towards it. So Thank you thank you thank you thank you!  
> Owari26  
> Mykko_chan   
> CemmaWho  
> Naeme  
> Kristy_Senju  
> Rei (RoarOfTheEarth)  
> SilverHunter  
> Unholy_Vengeance  
> PrideLucifer  
> KKmonkey  
> ctofi1  
> guestis  
> Beebo85  
> Aduncan100  
> TheLilKnight

**_~Chapter 18: Matcha Green Tea ~_ **

_ ~One of the major health benefits of matcha tea is that it delivers a mega dose of antioxidants in every sip. According to the latest innovation in antioxidant research, matcha is packed with exponentially more antioxidants than any other ‘superfood’~ _

  
  


Listening to the sound of the monitor beeping was the only thing keeping him awake right now. The sanitized smell of the room made his nose twitch as antiseptics and other medicines filled the air, killing anything around that may harm its inhabitants. He could barely hear the background noise of people talking, the shuffle of slippers on the floor and the rolling of wheelchairs and beds squeaking against the pristine floors. 

 

He hates hospitals.

 

His gut turned as the scene played over and over and over again in his head. Fuck he couldn’t help it. It just kept repeating. Watching Ichigo put himself in front of the terrorist. His eyes blazed with determination, sergeant Yamada hiding behind him as the barrel of the gun focused on his forehead.

 

He nearly lost it.

 

Thankfully, Captain Hitsugaya knew him a little more than he had thought. Talking him down as the two exchanged words and the barrel lowered. Hitsugaya was moving them all to the doors faster than intended. The situation had changed, and the hostage was at risk.

 

His Berry was at risk.

 

It was one thing walking in to see Liza covered in blood, face stained white, emotionless as she lied there on the bed. No longer alive. He didn't see that, he didn't see how she died. Didn't see the life drain out of her before the universe took her away from them. But Ichigo?

He watched the brief moments of panic, could hear the internal monologue as the gun raised to shoot sergeant Yamada dead. The rapid beating of his heart took off twice as fast as the same realization came to the Berry. Those legs, that strong body, wild, untamable hair, flying to protect a man he didn't know.

 

It wasn’t a part of the plan.

 

Grimmjow had shot before his brain could fully plan it. It happened that Hitsugaya had just called the all clear a second after his gun went off at the man. Ichigo was halfway to the floor as the terrorist’s gun popped off, the second bullet whizzing through the air with a  _ crack _ .

Breath caught in his throat as his bullet made impact with his unguarded torso, sinking into the soft malleable flesh under his rib cage. The scream came after the crate exploded. Shrapnels came bursting out with chipped wood as it clang to the floor. Powder from the bags inside the crate gave way to a hazy mist making everyone delirious as Byakuya called out.

 

“This is the police! Put your hands up where we can see them!”

 

There was no time during this that his body did a damn thing he told it to. His legs were moving before he could check to make sure the area was safe. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching Ichigo before more harm could come to him. Their bodies slammed as he made it past the halfway point and it felt like an eternity had passed when the ginger groaned and tried to sit up. Obviously delirious from the gun fire happening around him and the smoke. Fuck, he wondered if he even knew what was really happening right now.

Of course, it was of no surprise when he finally,  _ finally _ , wrapped Berry into his arms inspecting him for any wounds that his name was the first thing out of his mouth. He said it like a statement. Like he knew he would be there for him, that he was coming. That did more to him than he thought it would.

 

That someone as righteous and good hearted as Ichigo had put his faith into someone like  _ him. _

 

He didn't deserve it.

 

Didn't deserve to be sat here with him as he recovered from an extensive check up at the local hospital for the infection that had begun in his leg. Apparently, for whatever reason, the terrorist by the name of Ginjo had patched Ichigo up after he was shot. Unfortunately for Ichigo, it may have saved him from the blood loss, but the tools weren’t sanitized and an entirely different problem had arisen from it.

 

If only he had been there.

 

The monitor stuttered as the man in the hospital bed took a shaky breath. Those long lashes fluttered and he knew he was waking up. The anesthesia they had put him under to stop him from panicking was finally wearing off. He needed to call the doctor, he knew he did, or a nurse. But...he wanted to be the first person those brown eyes focused on. Everyone was worried that he would wake up in a panic still. After something as traumatic as that, it was to be expected.

 

But he knew Ichigo wouldn’t. Not if he was there. He could calm him down if he did.

 

Because he couldn’t protect him before, he would do it now.

 

Ichigo groaned, his head whipping left and right as his body woke him up. Grimmjow couldn’t breathe, his throat clenched tightly, blocking the flow as anxiety rippled throughout his body.

 

He had no reason to be anxious, he should be happy. Happy that he was okay and that he was breathing and  _ alive _ . But anxiety has no reason, no logic behind it, and so he sat there with bated breath waiting for those honey brown eyes.

 

And when they finally met his, he could breathe again.

 

No one talks about that deafening silence before the first attempt of speaking. Seeing someone rouse from that amount of drugs took time, a little bit of focusing as the brain received the messages it’s body was sending it. Ichigo looked around, breathing steadily before locking onto him again.

 

He couldn’t smile.

 

But Ichigo did. Fuck, damn that smile against the morning light as it finally showed through the windows. Effectively draping that picturesque warm glow to tanned skin and hair. His breath caught for another reason this time. Due to the fact that his heart clenched painfully in his chest when that perfect jawline and sun kissed freckles filled him with that warmth that drew him to the man in the first place. 

 

Fucking feelings  _ sucked _ .

 

Enamoured by that stupid feeling called love for the man who would gladly take a bullet for anyone, who would put himself into dangerous situations before thinking of himself. The man who took care of his daughter and gave him a place to feel welcomed into. Fuck, how could anyone  _ not _ fall in love with this fucking idiot?

 

“Gr...Grimm.”

 

Weak hands grabbed his own as his eyes closed, the information from the room being too much, but his presence was comforting to the ginger apparently. He clenched back, letting him know he was there, but remained silent so he could get his bearings. “Shit...I feel like shit…”

 

Laughter. Fuck he couldn’t help himself. Hearing that voice set his whole world back up straight as he grabbed the water by the table for him to drink. “Ya look like shit too ya know.” That was a god damned fucking lie and he  _ knew _ it. Ichigo looked like he had just come out of a glorious battle victorious with all those dramatic effects behind him. If it wasn’t for the bandages under the blanket on his thigh you’d think he made it out in one piece. Fuck him for looking like a god damn  _ God _ .

Ichigo drank the water with a shaky hand, but the relieved sigh was enough to make him happy. “Thanks asshole.”

 

“Welcome.”

 

Ichigo laughed, his eyes opening to meet his. Grimmjow watched as his face turned somber, a hand reaching out to cup his face that he unknowingly had leaned into. “I’m sorry.”

 

Leave it to the guy in the fucking hospital bed, who just got kidnapped, shot at, held at gunpoint, surrounded by drugs and god knows what else to fucking apologize first. “Shut it dumbass. Yer not the one who should be apologizing.” he grumbled with a nip to the hand.

 

Ichigo hissed at the prick and drew his hand away. “Ow, you fucking bit me?”

 

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair. “Fucking apologize one more time for shit ya didn't do and I’ll do it again.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Cocksucker.”

 

“Prick!”

 

“ _ Bitch!” _

 

Ichigo huffed. “You’re so annoying.”

 

He laughed in response. “Ya knew that at the beginning.”

 

They were avoiding the topic, but it could wait. The playful banter was enough to soothe his worried soul. Plus, they wouldn’t be alone much longer. He was sure their families were nearly here. “I’ll call the damn nurse. She’ll be pissed I didn't call when ya woke up.”

 

Ichigo smirked. “Not surprising. Possessive bastard. Is she cute?”

 

Fuck him for knowing him so well. He rolled his eyes, hitting the buzzer and crossing his arms. “She’s okay.”

 

He hummed. “She’s pretty, and you’re a little intimidated.”

 

He scoffed. “As fucking if dickhead. In case the drugs fucked ya up that much I’ll remind ya that yer gay as fuck.”

 

Ichigo made a face of mock surprise. “I’m  _ gay? _ ”

 

Fucker.

 

The nurse entered the room, her gorgeous chocolate skin and curvy figure made him huff. She looked a little surprised but nonetheless professional. Despite the glare she shot at him after the first sentence out of her lips. “Looks like you’ve been awake for awhile now Mr. Kurosaki, how are you feeling?”

 

Ichigo rolled his shoulders. “Good thanks.”

 

She sent him a kilowatt smile and rounded to the other side of the bed. “That’s great to hear. No pain?”

 

“Just a little in my leg, but I think that’s to be expected from the gun wound right?”

 

She picked up his clipboard and nodded. “Sure is, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worse, how is the pain?”

 

Ichigo moved his leg with a hiss. “Maybe like a 2 or a 3? It’s a little tender.”

 

Grimmjow scowled at him. “Fucking tell the truth.”

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “...five…”

 

The nurse hummed as she wrote everything down. “It’s probably from the stitches and the infection. I’ll ask the doctor to prescribe you some pain killers to help with the pain. For now I’ll put a little more in the IV to help until she can come see you.”

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Are you feeling up to visitors? We have quite a few downstairs waiting to come up.”

 

Ichigo looked to him for guidance. He didn't fucking know why. “Yer the one in the bed. If ya don’t feel up to it then ya don’t have to ya know.”

 

Ginger strands swished with the shaking of his head. “Nah it’s okay. I’m sure I worried everyone.”

 

Grimmjow huffed. “Thats the fucking understatement of the century.”

 

Pretty nurse put his clipboard back and nodded to them as she opened the curtains further to brighten up the room with the morning sun. “Perfect I’ll have them come up. Could take some time for the doctor to arrive but, I think we should be able to let you out of here before lunch Mr. Kurosaki.”

 

“Thank you so much.” When the woman left he could hear the grin on Ichigo’s face before it appeared. “She was really pretty, it’s too bad I’m gay.”

 

“Hahaha...yer fuckin  _ hilarious _ ” he snided. 

 

Ichigo ruffled his hair, “You’re being very docile. I thought you would be chewing my head off by now about how stupid I was.”

 

There it was. This fucking conversation. “I ain’t mad dumbass. Not at you anyways.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault either you know.”

 

Of course it was. He was the cop, he was the one who got into this shit in the first place. He was the one that brought everyone into this-

 

“Grimmjow. Look at me.”

 

Blue crashed with brown. “It would have happened if I had known you or not. Aizen is my uncle, shit follows him...and the guy who kidnapped me was my ex. Just a shitty situation with even shittier people.”

 

“Wait,  _ what?”  _ Had he heard that correctly? The fucker, the kidnapper, the fucking terrorist was his ex? Was he being fucking funny? 

Ichigo sighed. “Yup. My life is pretty fucked up huh? Uncle is a psychopath, dated another psychopath who ended up getting into trouble with the feds? Start dating this great guy with an adorable little girl and I put them  _ both _ in danger.” He turned away from him then. “What a fucking catch  _ I _ am.”

 

He leaned forward to bite his collar. Ichigo wailed as his teeth sunk in and made his point. “Yer fucking perfect so shut up with that self deprecating shit. Fuck, ya call me annoying.”

 

“But-”

 

He bit again. 

 

“Ow! Fuck okay! Shit will you stop?”

 

Grimmjow smirked as he leaned into his space. “Ya done speaking for everyone else's feelings?” Silence. “Good, cuz if ya were really that much of a problem, I wouldn’t have fallen for ya. So, shut yer face, and be glad yer alive because we all are.”

 

That blush has never looked better on his skin. “I... _ fuck _ ...stop looking at me like  _ that _ .” Ichigo muttered breathlessly as he pushed him away.

 

“Like  _ what _ ?”

 

He glared. “You  _ know _ what. We are in a fucking hospital, pervert.”

 

His smirk widened to a crazed look. “Can’t help it if I’m turned on now.”

 

Ichigo fumbled for words. “F-I...shi..ya...Unbelievable!” 

 

Roaring with laughter he fell back onto his chair while Ichigo slid under the covers hiding his bright red stained cheeks. The blush rising to the tips of his ears. If it wasn’t for the hospital gown he was sure it would be over his chest as well. “Love ya too Berry.” He laughed out.

 

A small knock on the door stopped them both as it opened slowly. Ginger curls and curious blue eyes peeked around the door as little fingers gripped the wood like her life depended on it. Ichigo, was the first to see her, his nose wingling as the tears built up behind stubborn eyes. He had just smiled when someone spoke to her from behind and pushed her a little more inside. Her cheeks wet with tears as she looked at Ichigo and him with red eyes from crying. “Papa?..Daddy?”

 

Ichigo didn't hesitate to wipe the tears from his face and hold his arms out. No words needed to be said as Mila rushed to the bed, jumping up into his arms. Her legs kicked the spot where he was shot but pain probably didn't even phase him as his arms wrapped around her tightly. They hugged tightly, fingers digging into each other not wanting to let go.When she had her fill, she turned to him, wrapping those little arms around his neck almost cutting off his air supply. He brushed her hair, letting her sob into the corner of his neck with comforting strokes. “Hey there Pumpkin.”

 

“I...I missed...I missed you both,” she wailed. 

 

“We did too Mila. Thank you for being so brave last night.” Ichigo added. She nodded furiously. 

 

“I was good! I waited! I waited, just like Grandma told me to!”

 

He kissed her cheek softly after pulling her away to wipe the tears from her face. “Yer my strong little girl. I’m so proud of ya!”

 

She just kept nodding and he knew it would probably take some time for her to calm down. The door opened then, showing the faces of family and friends that had come in for a visit. Grimmjow figured they would get into trouble having this many people in here, but fuck it. His parents, Nel, Ichigo’s family, Renji, Byakuya, fuck even Yoruichi and Kisuke were here and all of them looked just about as he did to see Ichigo alive and well.

They swarmed the room, some with gifts and balloons, eyes from the females filled with tears. Isshin included, because he was a fucking sap and the first to pounce on Ichigo with arms wide. He should mention he was also the first to berate him like Ichigo had expected  _ him _ to do. Masaki was brushing a tender hand against his forehead with a relieved expression but her voice was softer than a petal brushing your skin as she told him how much she loved him.

 

Fuck they all did.

 

Nelliel looked like she was the next to burst into tears but his family was swarming him. Fuck even Karin was crying at her brother in the bed. So instead Nelliel turned to him, wrapping him and Mila in a ferocious hug that he couldn’t get out of even if he wanted to.

 

He patted her back with the arm that wasn’t supporting Mila and made to move to give Ichigo’s friends and family more space as he went to his. His father clasped a strong hand on his shoulder with a prideful smile and his mother kissed his cheeks much to his displeasure. Fuck he hated sappy shit. “I’m so proud of you Grimmjow.”

Nelliel nodded. “I knew you two were good for each other. I’m so glad you’re both safe. We were sick with worry!”

 

He sighed as Mila nodded into his shoulder, still not letting go of her death grip on him. “I know. I’m sorry, shouldn’t have let it get that bad.”

 

“I can’t believe you just ran out instead of staying with us ya brat!” Yoruichi screamed.

 

His family turned to stare as Masaki pinched his cheeks. “I agree! What am I going to do with you Ichigo! You’re going to kill your mother from worry!”

 

“Iwm sowee ma.” Ichigo tried to force out. 

 

Misaki let go of his cheeks with a huff before turning to him. Now, he was no bitch, but the way Masaki stormed towards him with determination and fire in her eyes scared the shit out of him. “And you!”

 

Here we go.  
  
She stopped right in front of him and wrapped her arm around him tightly. “ _Thank you_! Thank you for saving him…” She cried.

 

Well, that was unexpected. He tried to do the same thing as he had with his sister, using his one spare arm to gather the sobbing woman into his chest, returning the hug. Except the twins rushing to also hug him mad that literally impossible. Nelliel laughed as he was dogpilled into a Kurosaki family hug, Isshin joining in within seconds. It was too much, too many feelings and love and care and...fuck he hated this shit. He was so uncomfortable. Fuck why did every damn Kurosaki have to be so goddamn  _ touchy _ !?

 

“Guys! You’re going to kill him! Let him go!” Ichigo whined.

 

They all laughed. At his demise and at Ichigo’s embarrassment. 

 

The doctor had arrived with impeccable timing. Her long black hair and white coat oozed authority as her eyes scanned the room and the madness inside. She laughed quietly into her hand. “It seems you are very loved Mr. Kurosaki. I’m afraid I will have to ask you all to go back downstairs, I’m doctor Unohana.”

 

Ichigo smiled, “it’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

 

Everyone said their goodbyes, scurrying out of the doctors way and she came up to Ichigo’s bed with a professional aura. He had set Mila down so she could also say her goodbyes with a kiss to Ichigo’s cheek and a quiet, “bye papa” before scampering to the door with his mother. 

He sent a look to Ichigo before making his way to the door but the gingers voice rang out.

 

“Excuse me...is it okay if my partner stays?”

 

Dr. Unohana looked to him and nodded. “Of course, if you would like him to. I would just need you to keep a small distance so I can work if that’s okay?”

 

Grimmjow didn't hesitate to close the door and make his way back to the bed where Ichigo laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanataro is fine! THey both hit the floor before the gun could hit them, and hit the crate instead.  
> Ichigo is recovering  
> Mila gets her papa and daddy back  
> Grimmjow learns that as much as he wants to yell at Ichi, he can't  
> The Kurosaki family is TOUCHY  
> and you guys are literally the best! THANK YOU
> 
> I meant to update this yesterday but yeah, life.
> 
> I hope you are all ready for the weekend! I'll probably post tomorrow!  
> Two more chapters left <3
> 
> Ciao lovlies  
> Rae


	19. YuanYang Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah started my new job and just got way too busy so I'm sorry for the delay! Life happens ahah!
> 
> Enjoy everyone~ One more chapter to go :C

**_~Chapter 19: YuanYang Coffee~_ **

_ ~ _ _ a romantic Chinese drink with a Mandarin name. It’s created to have a rich, balanced taste that’s not too sweet, not too heavy, and not too bitter all at once. To put it simply, this coffee is aromatic espresso combined with tea milk, similarly to a standard latte but with a touch more flavour _ _ ~ _

 

_ Fwap! Fwap! _

 

_ Swish _

 

_ Fwap! Swish! _

 

_ BANG! _

 

“Fuck!”

 

He stared up at the ceiling, watching the rectangular lights flicker as a deep low laugh reverabated off the walls. Fucking Kenpachi was eating this up. After recovering for the last week and a half his leg finally felt better. Enough to where he didn't need the pills anymore, didn't need everyone fussing over him, and enough to get back into practice. After everything was said and done he realized quickly he was out of shape. His muscle had lost that definition he loved and there was a little pudge on his stomach from eating all the good food people kept bringing them. 

Something about not trusting Grimmjow on feeding him well.

 

“C’mon Berry, I know yer not done yet.” said male spoke with a sneer.

 

He was antagonizing him, and it was fucking working. After asking Grimmjow for days about going to the gym, hating being cooped up inside and even given the light work at the cafe, was starting to wind him up. Then finally,  _ finally _ , Grimmjow had relented, and here they were on their second day. Ichigo lifted himself up from the mat where Grimmjow had slammed him down. The fucker had used his leg to swipe under his feet, sending him toppling down on his back. He went for his weak spot.

 

Fucker.

 

“Of course not dick head.”

 

Kenpachi cackled in the back again, Yachiru was bouncing against the elastic rope around the boxing mat. The blue haired bastard was smirking, wiping his sweat from that sinful neck as it dripped from his har. “Love ya too bitch. Now try again.”

 

He went at it again, not because the asshole told him to, but because he wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. They knew the moment they stepped in there it wasn’t about his recovery, and everything about winning and losing. Grimmjow was a competitive fucker, and he wouldn’t lie, so was he. As soon as they stepped in it was all bets off the table. Fuck being together and loving each other, he was going to wipe his ass flat out by the end of the day.

Yesterday they were at it for an hour before Grimmjow called it quits. He could tell he was panting, still a little tired and sore from recovery to go at it any longer. So by default he won. Of course, Ichigo ignored him for a solid hour afterwards because he was a sore loser. He wasn’t happy with Grimmjow telling him when he was done. No, fuck that. So here they were, day two, and Grimmjow landed him on his ass once again. 

 

Striking for a right hook he watched as blue eyes shifted, dodging easily and backed up a step. He went for it again, this time with his right leg, lifting it to his torso when the blunet blocked with a forearm. His eyes watched him as he took each advance like he was playing with a kitten and it pissed, him,  _ off _ . There was no hesitation this time to use his left leg, the leg Grimmjow was using to attack him with to deliver a quick kick to the stomach the moment his leg dropped. 

 

HAH! Take that sucker!

 

Grimmjow went sailing backwards to the floor, his ass smacking the board as Ichigo advanced on him again, pinning him down, ignoring the pain in his leg to hold the man. Kenpachi looked a little taken aback since it took a solid second for him to start counting. He watched as Grimmjow broke free of his surprised and struggled to get out from under him, but he held on like a cobra, coiling around him. “Fucking hell Berry!”

 

“Three!”

 

“Yay Ichi!” Yachiru cheered.

 

He let go, groaning at the pain in his leg but felt fucking  _ great. _ He would never forget the look of pure shock on the blunets face just now. “Are ya fucking crazy!? Why are ya using yer leg like it's all better dumbass!”

 

Things had changed drastically between them. Before, Grimmjow was this closed off, cocksure asshole with nothing to say. Then, he broke down those walls one by one, making the older male realize that they couldn’t escape from him. Ichigo was shocked at the hospital when the last of those walls broke. The man looked tired, vulnerable, worried, and scared. He knew Grimmjow had shown those expressions before, just hidden behind that confident smirk of his. But now, laid out on his back wincing at the pain from using his leg, the man had no qualms about rushing to his side and checking him out. Making sure he was okay, no matter who was watching as he placed comforting fingers on the skin and watched him cautiously. “Fucking stupid.”

 

“I wanted to wipe that smirk off your face.” He huffed from a tender touch. “Was fucking annoying me.”

 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, helping him up by grabbing his forearm and hauling him up. “Yeah and now ya can barely use yer leg. Great going Einstein.”

 

“Fuck you Grimmjow.”

 

He was leaning against his arm now, body tucked protectively to his chest as he winced. “Later.” Grimmjow muttered quietly into his ear. 

 

Before he could smack his arm he was lifted princess style in his arms and carried out to the locker room. Kenpachi shaking his head. “You two better be resting for the next few days! If I see ya straining that leg anymore Kurosaki I’ll kill ya!”

 

“Whatever!” he yelled back. He felt humiliated despite the win with his boyfriend carrying him like a fucking girl back to the locker rooms to shower and go. Ichigo did get what he wanted though, sure for a price, but it was worth it. “I fucking beat you today. So you’re going to keep your promise!”

 

Grimmjow looked down at him in silence before helping him to the shower, the room empty except for the young man walking out with his bag in tow. He was placed in the tilled room without a word as the blunet grabbed two towels, and started helping him undress. “What are you doing?”

 

“Fucking showering? What does it look like?”

 

Ichigo sneered as his eyes cast worried glances around the room. “Anyone could walk in here!”

 

His tank top was off of his body before he could counteract the advance. “Grimm!”

 

“Oh quit yer whining. It will be faster this way, you’re already trembling and yer dad will kill me if I let ya hurt yourself in the shower. Plus ya have work later, just shut up and let me help ya.” The rest of their clothes followed suit.

 

Ichigo knew it was childish but he flipped the man off before turning on the shower and washing the sweat from his body. “You fucking promised Grimm.”

 

He could hear the groan from behind him as the sound of the body wash lid popped off, and the last of it squeezed onto a loofa. Then, careful, caring hands were washing his back in soothing circles, easing the tension in his back. “Okay! Fuck, I’ll keep my promise. No more babying ya, I get it. Shit, can’t be a nice boyfriend and wash yer back after a workout?”

 

Ichigo couldn’t help the moan when Grimmjow handed him the loofa and moved his hands along his back instead, massaging deeper than he had been able to before. His head fell back to lean against the older males shoulder as his hands traveled to his lower back. Fuck, it felt good.

 

“Hmm~ Seems like no one will be here for a while. Might as well make use of the room.”

 

He was in too much of a relaxed and blissful state to hear all the warning signs in the blunets voice. His breathing picked up as his hands filled with callouses moved to his hips, his chest connecting with his back. “How quick do you think we can be?”

 

He groaned. Now was  _ not _ the time to be turned on by him. But then Grimmjow pressed small kisses to his neck and licked a line up his neck to bite at his ear. He dropped the loofa, feeling gooey and turned on all at the same time. Grimmjow continued to attack his neck, hands moving along his hips, everywhere except for where he wanted it most. Fuck, but he couldn’t talk, his voice would be too loud. Instead he placed a hand to the shower wall, another into his mouth so he could bite down the moans as Grimmjow moved against him, his breath hot against his skin. “Yer fucking sexy when ya get all riled up. Turns me on.”

 

“Sh-shut up! We...we shouldn’t,  _ fuck _ ” Grimmjow had taken his length into his palm and began stroking him slowly, teasingly. “S-shit.”

 

“Mila will be at home by the time we get back, gotta have ya now or we’ll have to wait till I’m back from work.”

 

This was true. Between all the family visits, Mila’s inquisitive nature, Nel’s knowing stare, they had hardly any time to themselves. He wouldn’t deny he missed the feel of their skin touching, feeling his heartbeat against his chest in time with his. Fuck, they were going to do this, in the gym locker room. Public.

 

“J...Just hurry...before someone comes…” he breathed out quietly.

 

Grimmjow hummed in approval against his back as he felt soap coated hands run down his ass. Fucking idiot really took him seriously. “Prep work is going to be a little fast, tell me if I need to stop.”

 

“Just hurry up” he hissed as a finger entered him smoothly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was so used to the initial intrusion at this point. After that first night he found out quickly that Grimmjow had quite an over healthy sex drive. Wanting to fuck at any chance they had. While there hadn’t been  _ that _ many chances, with everything going on and all, they still fooled around in the early morning when Mila was passed out dead to the world. Now, now was kind of a perfect time.

Right when they were both riled up from the fight, anger fueling the flames of pent up tension ready to explode. He was clenching his fist tightly as Grimmjow’s hand moved faster, the soap making it easy to slide along his left as his other worked him open. “Ya good?”

 

He nodded, barely registering anything around him as the steam from the shower created a soft fog and drowned out the sounds of skin against skin. Grimmjow entered him slowly, both hands grasping his hips to keep him upright as he continued to push forward. Ichigo couldn’t hold back the deep guttural moan that slipped past his lips as he finally felt full. He knew the blunet wasn’t doing much better than he was, his hot breath panting into his neck as his fingers gripped him so tight he figured he may bruise. Fuck he knew he would. “Going to be quick Berry.” He warned him.

Ichigo swore two things to himself. One, he would never, ever, tell Grimmjow how hot it was when he was a demanding asshole. It made him feel wanted, desired, and it was sexy hearing it drenched in those quick commands while his actions were more tender than his heart could handle. Second, he wouldn’t admit that the feeling of getting caught fucking in the shower was a major turn on. Mostly because he knew Grimmjow wasn’t afraid of PDL and he would fucking do it every time they came here, and he didn't really feel like getting banned.

“Yo dude no way!”

 

Grimmjow smirked into his neck, his pace quickening and he plunged in and out with abandon. Ichigo on the other hand was facing two sides to himself. The first was how hard he was from knowing people were now in the locker room. The sounds of their bags hitting the benches as lockers swung open and clothes rustled. He bit into his arm, praying he could stay quiet while Grimmjow continued his assault. The second was the fact that they were so fucked if they were caught.

“Did you see the game last night?”

 

“No dude, parents had the news on. Did you know some terrorist was in our city? Fucking feds and everything came and nabbed him.”

 

“Dumbass it was a drug cartel! The terrorist was like hiding with their boss or something.”

 

“Same difference.”

 

Grimmjow reached around to jerk him  off in time with his thrusts and he nearly choked on the groan. He was so close, so fucking close. He could tell the blunet was too, his teeth sinking into his skin and his rhythm faltered. “Fuck..” he whispered quietly. “Yer enjoying this aren’t ya? So fucking tight right now.”

 

“N-no.” He barely breathed.  _ Yes _ he thought. 

 

Grimmjow picked up his pace, as if that was even possible and the sound of slapping skin started to echo off of the walls. But the boys chattering together as they discussed between each other, made them none the wiser. The blunet chuckled darkly into his neck and started pumping him unevenly, his thrusts becoming deeper as he shoved him to the wall hitting his prostate over and over again. “Gonna come.” 

 

Fuck he was so close, so fucking close and all he wanted to do was moan about how fucking good it felt. Damn Grimmjow and his shitty choices. 

 

Grimmjow pulled him around, wrapping his legs around his waist and took his mouth in a heated kiss to drowned out the sounds. It was so much deeper this way, so much better with his arms around his neck, hands within reach of those ridiculous blue strands. 

 

“What was that noise?”

 

He snapped, unable to hold back the rippling sensation of his orgasm jolting through his system. Grimmjow bit down on his tongue as his own release erupted shortly after, pumping into him with long, deep thrusts, swallowing their moans. 

 

“Nothing idiot. Come on let’s play some basketball first.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

By the time the group was out of earshot his feet were already touching the floor. Grimmjow was looking down at him, a lazy, content smirk as he leaned his whole weight against him. “Didn't know you were such a perv Berry.”

 

He pulled his hair, watching the older man wince. “Shut up.”

 

“Fucker.”

 

They cleaned up like they were supposed to and made it out of the gym without anymore silly business, much to his pleasure. His body however, was humming in the afterglow as they walked back towards the apartment. They had stopped at the store, grabbing a few necessities for the party later with everyone to celebrate a bunch of great things that happened over the course of a week. Urahara had finalized the third location of Pantera cafe, finding out that during his undercover days he had heard of Grimmjow’s name and it stuck. Apparently the blunet was a major suspect for multiple reasons, so full fucking circle there. He had managed to snag an internship under Dr. Unohana with the promise of hopefully finishing his residency with them before becoming a pediatrician like he dreamed of. 

Byakuya has made Grimmjow a lieutenant after everything that went down. His team wouldn’t change, but he did take the medic that helped save him under his watch. Now it was him, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and them two. A small squad but Byakuya said he’d see how he got on. Ichigo was surprised Grimmjow’s friends were the ones who requested for his promotion. Next was that Nel had finally gathered all the funds she needed to purchase a larger tattoo parlor a little closer to home. Of course she gave the whole family discounts if they ever wished to get one. Then finally, Orihime and Ulquiorra finally came out about them dating for some time now. Not like that was as much as a surprise, but everyone acted like it for her sake.

 

He was enjoying the afternoon air as the cool air began to settle with a soft breeze, the sun beginning to set in a few hours time. Their walk back was always nice, a quiet trail through a park before ending up on the other side where they could walk along a river before turning into their neighborhood. It was quiet enough that Grimmjow found no need to be shy in grabbing his hand and stuffing it in his pocket, looking away once he finished the action. Ichigo only squeeze back in response, letting the silence give way to the few peaceful minutes they would have before entertaining everyone.

“Hey,”

 

Ichigo shot him a glance, “sup?”

 

Grimmjow didn't turn to look at him at all, he just continued to walk beside him while he spoke. “Now that everything is done, are ya still gonna stay at mine?”

 

Honestly, he hadn’t thought of that. He had grown so comfortable with their routine that he didn't think that at some point he would have to move back. Fuck he wasn’t even paying rent or anything. “I, I guess since everything is pretty much good I  _ should  _ move back into my apartment.”

 

“No!” The blunet stopped. He huffed, turning to look at him with a small blush. “I, fuck, that’s not what I meant. How much is left on yer lease?”

 

Ichigo scowled, he wasn’t really sure. Maybe three months at most? “It’ll be ending soon but I’m not really sure.”

 

Grimmjow nodded. “Nel was looking at it, said it was in a good area. If ya wanted to stay with us ya could let her stay instead and move in with me.”

 

Smooth going there. He laughed. “Are you trying to ask me to move in with you?”

 

He shot him a nasty glare. “Ya already fuckin do, I was just tryin to be polite. Fuck why do ya make everything awkward.”

 

Laughter erupted from his gut as he looked at his boyfriend pouting under his pissed off expression. “Holy hell me? I’m awkward?! Says the one who also happened to confess to me in a  _ shower _ and practically threatened me into it!”

 

His hand was released from inside the jacket so Grimmjow could use his own to shove him aside. “Fuck forget I asked!” The blunet clenched the bags tighter in his hand and began to storm off. His sneakers stomping along the boardwalk.

 

“No no no! Grimm I’m sorry!”

 

“No  _ fuck  _ you.”

 

Ichigo caught up with no problem, smiling from cheek to cheek. “How about this?”

 

Grimmjow grumbled. “I’m not fuckin listening to ya Berry. Fuck off.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not a no idiot. I do need to stay at my apartment till the end of my lease though. As much as I'd like to say yes, I think we need to have some type of space for awhile. I mean we only just started dating and I like you too much to rush into this.”

 

Grimmjow stopped again. “Unless ya haven’t noticed, we rushed into  _ everything _ . I don’t see what the fucking problem is if you’ve been living with us for over a month.”

 

Ichigo figured he would say that. “Yeah, but you hardly saw me. With your promotion you’ll be home the same time as Mila and I. We’ll be together a lot more. What if you realize you’re tired of me, then I’m out of a place to stay and it will get awkward.”

 

Grimmjow didn't say anything for a while but he did sigh dejectedly. The first time he had ever heard of something like that escaping his lips. “I get that. Listen, I’m gonna be sappy for the last time ya hear me. So suck that shit up, because I won’t say it ever again.”

 

“What-”

 

“I’m in love with you. Ya fucking know this Ichigo. I don’t have feelings for people easily. Fuck I tolerate my family at most. I knew you would say no, yer fucking smart. But you think too damn much sometimes. We fit, really  _ fucking  _ well. I’m not going to find that shit ever again, trust me. I want you Ichigo, you, in our lives. Mila adores ya. Yer already her dad in her eyes and to me, that's everything. We’ve had no issues living together up till now, fuck I asked because we have worked. Yes, we are probably going to fight. I’m a dickhead and yer a stubborn asshole but fuck it if I haven't left yet, I never will. Do ya finally get it Berry? Yer it for me. There is no one else, there’s no breaking up, there’s no  _ maybe _ or  _ if _ . You can stay in yer own apartment for however long is left on it, but I know you. You’ll be over at ours anyways, wasting money on a place when ya could be using it to buy yerself stuff that you’ve never had the chance to because of school. Like a car?”

 

“Grimm…”

 

“No, I’m not fucking done. Let's also put this into perspective hmm? I nearly watched ya die Ichigo. I was miles away when I heard you were kidnapped. I was there when that fucker of an ex of yers held a gun to yer forehead. I watched ya move to protect Yamada and thought that was it, that you were gone just like Liza is. Do ya have any idea what it’s like to see yerself fail a second time? I wasn’t there for her, and I didn't even love her like I do you.” 

 

Ichigo’s shoulders slumped as Grimmjow pressed closer, His fury radiating off of him in waves. “I have two people I wanna go home to now Berry. I’ve played with fire so many times it’s blown up in my face, so forgive me for wanting to keep the things that actually fucking make me happy closest to me. Other dumb couples don’t go through that, they don’t get tested like that. I had to face the realization that one day ya might not be there and It nearly broke me seeing ya in that damn hospital. This is  _ it _ for me. Do ya fucking understand?”

 

He did. He really did because he had to think about that too when he was sat thinking on his own while Grimmjow spoke with Dr. Unohara about his medication. Ichigo thought about the possibility that he may have never seen Mila or Grimmjow ever again. How hard Mila would cry if he had died, that she would have to lose her mother and a man she thought of as a parent. Life had thrown him a massive fuck you when he realized Ginjo was a piece of shit, and finding this kind of happiness with Grimmjow was a blessing despite all the shit that had gone on.

 

He sighed, moving his hand back into his and kissed him softly. “First, that was fucking adorable…”

 

Grimmjow spluttered but he didn't stop.

 

“Second, I just want to make sure. At most I have three months. Yes, I’ll probably be at yours more than mine but, let me use that time to pack and get used to this residency and you for your new job.”

 

“Yer not fucking getting it.”

 

Ichigo laughed, “No  _ you listen. _ I can’t just move into your place Grimmjow.”

 

“Of cour-”

 

He smacked him. “Let me finished damnit! I can’t move there because if we are doing this then why not go all out and find a house? Three months is perfect timing. We can look for places where we can  _ both _ contribute. Mila is getting older, she’ll need something bigger too. How about that?”

 

Grimmjow let it all sink in, he watched it go through his head while he waited. When it finally settled he smiled wide. 

 

“Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say reading everyone's comments over again so close to the end makes me cry, but I am SO happy that so many of you have enjoyed this. I really hope you all love the finale as much as Technoplague and I do. 
> 
> You guys have been the absolute BEST
> 
> Ciao lovelies~
> 
> Rae


	20. Black Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*

**_~Chapter 20: Black Tie~_ **

_ ~This is a traditional drink of Thailand. A black tie contains black tea and espresso as well as a mix of spicy and sweet ingredients. Basically black tie coffee starts with traditional Thai tea and ends up with a double shot of espresso. ~ _

  
  


Mila was spinning in circles so much that it was making him dizzy, and he was the one moving boxes into their new two story house. It had been a rocky road getting to this point. Ichigo started working odd shifts during his residency, so he was kinda thankful the fucker insisted on keeping his apartment. They spent whatever time they had together looking at houses, including Mila because it would be hers too. Of course, she didn't really have much of an opinion besides “which one would be my room?” “why isn’t there a big backyard” and so on. He was just about done with house hunting because it was obvious from the start he and Ichigo had  _ very  _ different wants. 

Ichigo, of course, wanted a nice open kitchen with black granite countertops and dark wooden cabinets. He also insisted on carpeted floors but Grimmjow put his foot down on that. He and Mila made so much of a mess that he didn't want to deal with carpets. He’d much rather have wood floors. Ichigo’s argument? What if Mila fell? Nothing beats solid wood to the face.

 

He nearly won that fight.

 

His counter argument was that she was growing up. That soon she wouldn’t be falling down and crying because her face ate wood. Ichigo marked it as something to debate about later. The next thing was the size. Grimmjow, now promoted, was making a decent amount of money and wanted something nice, big, roomy. He hated feeling claustrophobic. Whereas Ichigo was used to the bare minimum and wanted something small and homey. Then there was modern vs. traditional. Two stories or one. School neighborhood or city. Was it close to both work places or no? Within both financial limits? It was so much fucking work he had slammed the laptop closed on one too many occasions. 

That was usually the reason for the fights. They had had a lot during that time. Little things like Ichigo said before. He became more picky, telling him to stop haphazardly throwing his clothes whenever he wanted in the room. Him telling Ichigo how he didn't like his placement of the forks and knives in the dishwasher. Little stupid shit, because that’s what happens when you start living together, and you actually pay attention to what people are doing.

 

Ichigo was also strict on dietary shit. It was to be expected with his family’s perfect balance. He started harping on Mila about eating her vegetables. Especially the broccoli. Ichigo lost it when he intercepted one night as she forced herself to eat it and said, “I don’t like broccoli. She eats well, she doesn’t have to eat it.”

 

Yeah, so parental shit was an issue.

 

They had to sit down and talk about boundaries with Mila too. Before it was fun because he was someone new and loved her, and Grimmjow got used to that. But if they were going to be more, Ichigo made the point that he wanted to help raise Mila, but it wouldn’t help if they had colliding parental styles. They had to be on the same page. He could agree to that. Needless to say that was solved with Grimmjow also starting to eat healthier, and broccoli much to his displeasure. Truth be told, he wanted Ichigo as involved in Mila’s life as he could be. Being a single dad was  _ hard _ and he wasn’t exactly the poster child for good behavior. He also knew as Mila got older she would need someone to understand all the girl shit she went through, and well..the Berry grew up with two sisters so he had an advantage there.

Mila lashed out once, when Ichigo reprimanded her for punching a kid at school and being sent home. She screamed at him, “you’re not my dad Ichi!” and raced to her room. Grimmjow could only groan as his little pumpkin cried in her room and Ichigo closed himself off. That was a fucking nightmare. Thankfully, after talking to Mila about how if she wanted Ichigo in her life she would have to respect him like she did with him. She didn't get to call him papa without him acting like one, and that he only did it because he cared. The night ended with Mila standing in front of Ichigo with an apology letter, saying how she was in the wrong, and that from now on she would never say that again. Ending it with “I’m really sorry Ichi, can you still be my papa?” There was no sex that night, mostly because it’s impossible to get frisky when your lover is wrapped around your daughter tightly. 

 

Everything else though? Fucking perfect. They got through all the shit, worked some of it out through sex, he wouldn’t deny, or in the gym. He won the two story hardwood floor that way. There was just something about having the rooms away from the entertainment and the fact that they looked better. Ichigo fell in love with the hardwood floors the more he looked at it, and their options for rugs and carpet in the bedrooms. See, easy. They were down to three houses by the time Ichigo was two weeks to move out, and they were stressed from the pressure. He had also notified his landlord that he would be leaving the apartment he was in, making sure Mila was packing her stuff up and asking her for things to give away now that she had grown out of them.

“Out with the old, and in with the new.” Ichigo had said to him when they finally loaded up donation boxes and hauled them away.

 

A week after that, they made their decision and closed on the house. It wasn’t perfect, there were things they both would have prefered a little differently, but it was the best because they had all agreed when comparing the houses which one they liked best. It was a modern house in a new housing complex close to Mila’s school. According to the neighborhood plan, a high school was being built next year, so she would be able to walk to school every day no problem. The downside to that was it was a little out of the city limits, meaning that both his and Ichigo’s commute was a little longer than what it was now. He had gotten comfortable with the 10 minute drive to work, so the idea of an additional 15 minutes made it a little irritating. Ichigo had convinced him that he’d get more time to drive his car so, he shouldn’t really complain.

 

It was two stories, a porch that also had stairs and a nice outside seating area where he could see Ichigo sitting with Mila on a weekend. The backyard was okay in size, nothing grand like he had been wanting, because he wanted a shed to work on cars in there. They could make that work though. Mila’s room was more perfect than they could have asked for. Both bedrooms on the back side of the house were the master and one guest, each having a little balcony that looked over the yard and fence that blocked them from their neighbors. Mila had screamed in delight when they did the last walk through, explaining how she could put her telescope out there and see the whole sky.

 

That  _ was  _ pretty cool.

 

Ichigo had promised her that they would put a little sofa out there and make it nice for her to spend her weekend nights looking at the galaxies with her brand new telescope her grandma had bought for her. Spoilt brat. They had both agreed in secret that they should keep the key until she was older to ensure she wasn’t staying up past bedtime to go out there without supervision or worse, falling. The kitchen was also perfect. It had everything Ichigo wanted, and a little more. They paid a little higher on their budget for it though and knew it was worth it in the end. The dark countertops and dark wooden cabinets really  _ did  _ look nice against the wood floor he wanted. The housing company included all appliances as a part of the house, so that was one expense they didn't need to watch out for. The living room was spacious, large screen doors opened out to a smaller back porch that lead down to the yard. He and Ichigo agreed at the beginning that the back porch could be extended later for a barbecue with their own hard work.

Everything else was acceptable and they collected their keys at the end of the week. Now they were finishing unloading the truck, their entire family out helping. Isshin and Ichigo were setting up the living room, organizing the new sofa set so that it set facing the TV correctly. Their mothers had gotten them new kitchen stuff, so they were in there setting it all up. He was bringing in the last of the loose boxes with shit that they had to go on shelves and pictures for the walls. 

 

Nelliel had a knack for interior design, so immediately without any argument to be had, she told everyone to fuck off from the second floor. That was her domain and she swore that Ichigo and Grimmjow would love how she decorated their room and Mila’s. He honestly didn't care and of course the Berry thought it was sweet so he didn't complain. Ichigo’s sisters Karin and Yuzu were setting up the guest room on the bottom floor that would be the computer room for their desks. 

This would have taken forever without everyone, he suddenly realized.

 

“It’s coming together huh?” His father said beside him, another box of knick knacks in his arms.

 

“Yeah it is. Fucking exhausting honestly.”

 

His mother was wiping her hands on a towel as she looked around. “It always is, but we know it’s been tough on you both between your work schedules to get this done. At least as a family we can get it finished quickly so everyone can enjoy it later.” 

 

By later, she meant the housewarming party they were throwing. If everything went according to plan, they would have the house ready by noon, everyone got to rest and sleep, then at 7:30 people they had invited would come over for a party to celebrate. Urahara and Yoruichi would be over with their two new foster kids, Ururu and Jinta, to play with Mila. They had also invited his squadron from work, some of Ichigo’s new coworkers and his old ones.

Which brought him to the fact that he still couldn’t get over the fact that Renji was the mysterious lover of Byakuya’s. It was weird seeing them mesh so well but he figured it was because Renji was the ever loyal dog he has assumed someone needed to be to put up with that jerk. They had also invited Kenpachi, Yachiru, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku and his partner, and fuck it was going to be a lot of people.

 

As time rolled on less boxes littered the floor and the place was finally started to look closer to completed. “It’s done!” Nelliel screamed as she bounded down the stairs. Ichigo had just finished putting up photos of everyone around the house as she made it to the bottom stair. “Who wants to see their room first?!”

 

“ME! MEMEMEMEME!” Mila screamed from the back patio. 

 

“Okay let’s go!”

 

He and Ichigo were following close behind, following Nel to the right side of the stairs where the guest bedroom was and Mila’s room. She had put a little door frame on the front, a big yellow star with Mila written on it in beautiful black cursive letters. Her hand was on the door, leaning down to Mila with a playful smile. “Okay Miss big girl. You gotta put your hands over your eyes. And no peeking!”

 

Mila did as she was told, slapping her hands over her eyes as her feet stomped in excitement. “Okay!”

 

“Okay I’m going to open the door, don’t you dare open them till I say so!”

 

He tried not to give away his surprise when the door opened and ruin it for Mila. But holy shit, his sister has some amazing design skills. “Okay open!”

 

Mila didn't even scream. She was completely speechless just like the rest of them were. Gone were the pale white walls the house had come with, and instead a baby blue was placed. She had her bed up against the corner of the wall so that there was more space in the room. Dark blue galaxy sheets set the theme of the room. Her planetarium from Ichigo rested by an alarm clock on the end table. Two dark brown shelves sat at one side, littered with all of her books and dolls, organized in more dark blue boxes with yellow stars organizing them. Her balcony had her telescope as promised, and a small couch with star pillows rested against it. Grimmjow wondered briefly just how much of this furniture his family had moved when they took Mila out to lunch.

Her closet was organized with all of her clothes and she even had a full length mirror on the back of her door. Nel had decided to also create a blackboard on one wall out of an old frame they had and listed chores on the top. She smiled as Mila took it all in. “Nel this is amazing!” Ichigo said as he looked around. “I love the blackboard idea. Very smart.”

 

Nel shrugged. “She’s a big girl now, and she should have chores. Figured this would be a fun way to list them. Even Grimmy can’t mess it up!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Love you~”

 

“Thank you Aunty Nel!” Mila screamed as she engulfed her into a giant hug. “I love it!”

 

“I’m so glad! It makes me very happy to hear you say that baby girl.” She kissed her ginger hair and stood up with a clap of her hands. “Right! I decorated the spare room with Mila’s old full bed and put her old furniture in there as well. So it’s pretty basic but, perfect for guests.” And it was. They looked at that room next, in the same amazement as they were for Mila’s room. She had chosen neutral colors for that room, a soft warm feeling was perfect for anyone who planned to stay the night and he couldn’t be happier. Not every room needed to be decked out with a theme like Mila’s. 

 

“Our room next?”

 

Nel smirked. “Of course!”

 

She led them to the other side past the bathroom. Mila rushed ahead of them, her arms spread wide. “Close your eyes!”

 

Ichigo laughed. “Okay okay okay. Better?” he said with his hands folded over.

 

“Daddy too!”

 

He groaned. “Oh come on.”

 

“Just do it!” Ichigo laughed again enjoying this way more than he should be.

 

He did so reluctantly. Nel opened the door and led them inside before saying, “okay open!”

 

Ichigo gasped.

 

Fuck he think he did too.

 

Polished dark furniture with a very clean modern look filled the space. She hung up one of their plasma TV’s to the wall, a shelving unit just below it holding all of the remotes. Their bed was dead center, the king sized thing took up majority of the space, but that was okay. Two end tables with lamps for them both and book shelves on the other side. Nel had also gone the extra mile to sort out their closet, sectioning their clothes to one side each with storage bins up above. He was impressed, she managed to make a room that fit them both perfectly. Navy blue sheets laid out on the bed with small orange accents to decorate around the room. Even two orange pillows sat against the larger blue ones. Grimmjow had to roll his eyes.

 

“Let me guess. The theme is us?”

 

She smirked. “You guys don’t have a ‘thing’ like Mila does so duh!” She giggled as she moved to one of the night stands and patted the drawer with a devious curl to her red lips. Ichigo blushed, running towards her and opening it before slamming it closed. 

  
“NEL!”

 

She threw her hands up. “What!? I thought you liked it!”

 

“You! I can’t  _ believe  _ you!”

 

Grimmjow watched them and moved towards it as well but Ichigo pushed him away. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

He growled. “Doesn’t seem like nothing. Move!” He pushed Ichigo playfully to the bed and ripped the drawer open, noticing their...necessities organized neatly with a strawberry lube bottle with a red bow. “Nel!”

 

“See!” Ichigo cried.

 

Nel ran out of the room, Mila hot on her tail. “Get back here you pest! I’m going to fucking kill you!” He screamed after her. 

 

* * * * *

 

The party was in full swing. Everyone was either outside enjoying the night air on the porch or inside enjoying a football game with a beer in their hands. The women had taken to the kitchen mostly, all of them looking at their baby pictures with ‘oo’s’ and ‘aww’s’. He had taken to the cooler to grab another beer, popping it open before walking outside to where Ichigo was talking to Renji and Ikkaku. 

Ikkaku’s partner was a flamboyant guy, but Grimmjow loved his style. The man may look different with his skin tight skinny jeans and crop top, but he did it without a lick of shame and oozed confidence. That made him cooler than Nnoitra who was being creepy hitting on his sister once again. He rolled his eyes when Nel flicked him in the forehead for getting too close. “Hey.” Ichigo said with a buzzed smile.

 

He would hate to admit it but the party was pretty fucking fun. Everyone had brought a little something to eat and games to play so it gave him and Ichigo a chance to truly wind down. Their parents worried the most about hosting so all they had to do was socialize and enjoy their new space. But, there was always a but, he was eager for when everyone left, because he wanted to enjoy it with Ichigo and Mila more than anything else. “Hey, sorry did I miss anything?”

 

Ichigo shook his head, taking another swig of beer before smirking. “Nah we were just talking about cars. Renji think’s my choice is stupid.”

 

Grimmjow looked at the man like he had grown two heads. “What the fuck? It's a nice ass car!”

 

Renji rolled his eyes. “It’s old! Dude with that money he could have got himself a brand new mustang or like a camaro?”

 

Grimmjow shook his head. “Ya have no appreciation for the value of vintage cars.”

 

Ikkaku nodded in agreement. “Damn straight. I think the 1969 dodge charger is a sex mobile. Some nice body work was put into that design.”

 

Ichigo slapped a hand to Renji’s shoulder. “Renji, since when have I ever wanted brand new and polished shit? It’s a cool car, you’ll see. Grimm and I are picking it up tomorrow.”

 

Renji huffed. “Fine, but I call shotgun when you bring it around for everyone to see.”

 

Ikkaku shoved him hard. “Fuck that! I’m getting shotgun ya red pineapple!”

 

“Should we fight about it?” Renji said confidently.

 

A large hand gripped the back of his green tank top and dragged him away. “By-OI! Byakuya let me go!”

 

“Your childishness is disrupting the party Renji.”

 

Renji kicked up a fuss but Byakuya didn't show any signs of stopping. Ikkaku and Ichigo were on the floor laughing when the red head successfully got out of the hold but fell over himself into the grass. “Oh my god he’s trashed!” Ikkaku kackled. 

 

“So are you,” Yumichika said quietly into his drink.

 

Grimmjow sighed as the two continued to laugh and Renji shouted “Fuck you!” to them both from across the living room where Byakuya had sat him down with a water. He smirked as the notorious stone cold captain sighed and took a seat beside him with exhaustion on his face, but nonetheless happy. It looked like they really were perfect for each other.

 

Rukia came running up full sprint and tackled Ichigo into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. “Hey! You never told me you had cute neighbors! What the hell Ichigo!”

 

Ichigo wrestled her off of him, “what are you talking about crazy!”

 

She pointed to the patio where two young guys were talking to Chad and Orihime. “Those two!”

 

Ichigo groaned. “Dude they are gay, totally not into you shortstack-OOF!”

 

Yeah, Grimmjow thought to himself. Ichigo deserved that one. “You’re telling me that they are gay? And what? Together?”

 

She was talking about Izuku and Katsuki who lived about three doors down from them. Much to Grimmjow’s displeasure while they were doing a walkthrough of the house he wanted to also go see what the neighborhood was like. He hated being social so he let Ichigo go do his thing being friendly and ended up coming back with a new friend. Aka Izuku Midoriya, the happy go lucky punk who lived with his boyfriend with boundless energy. He had disliked him the moment he showed up, but his boyfriend was another story. He had a temper on him and a mouth worthy of a sailor so, he immediately liked him.

They gave them an honest opinion about the neighborhood. Katsuki told him about which neighbors to avoid because they were nosey as fuck, or they were homophobic where as Izuku tried to give the more positives. Like the park where Mila could play and the fact that their next door neighbor was this old lady who loved making pies for people in the neighborhood.

 

He and Katsuki had both agreed that was a little creepy.

 

“Yes!” Ichigo cried.

 

Rukia cried into his chest. “No!~ Izuku is so sweet though! Why are all the good ones gay!”

 

“Oi! We aren’t all gay!” Called Ichigo’s old classmate Uryu.

 

Rukia shouted back. “Shut up Ishida!”

 

“Hey everyone! We are making some Black Tie’s and snacks to end the night with! Come in and get some if you want.” called Masaki with her award winning smile.

 

Grimmjow helped Ichigo off the ground where Rukia had left him. “Fuck she’s so annoying sometimes.”

 

“We all knew that. I wanna know what the fuck yer mom had concocted in that kitchen with all the other women.”

 

Ichigo smirked as they followed the group inside, keeping a little distance so they were alone. “It’s a black tie. A mix of coffee and tea. It’s pretty good.”

 

“The fuck? Who the hell decided to mix that shit together?”

 

The Berry chuckled. “Who said you can’t?”

 

Grimmjow huffed. He stopped on the porch to bring Ichigo close to him just outside of everyone’s ear shot. “Hey are ya happy?”

 

Those honey brown eyes focused in on his, a smile playing on his lips. “Of course I am. Are you?”

 

“What kind of fucking question is that?”

 

He smirked when Ichigo groaned.Grimmjow pulled him closer to rest his forehead against his. “Yer stuck with me ya know.”

 

A hand poked his side. “No shit sherlock.” He moved to wrap his arm around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re stuck with me too.”

 

“Good.”

 

A hand grabbed his pant leg, tugging it for attention. “Daddy, I’m tired.” She said whilst rubbing her eyes.

 

Ichigo reacted before he had a chance, lifting Mila up onto his side as she moved to his neck and cuddled into it. “Let’s get you to bed then. You get to sleep in your brand new bed!” She was too tired to care but the smile on her lips was enough. 

 

They made their way inside, the laughter from the party continuing as they walked up the stairs to put Mila to bed. The separation from the party was exactly what Grimmjow wanted, and he knew this would probably occur every now and again with how their circle was. He leaned against the nightstand, during on the planetarium as Ichigo dressed her for bed and tucked her in. She smiled into her new sheets and held out her arms for them to join her. Ichigo chuckled, “I think the bed is too small for all three of us Mila.”

 

“Can I have a hug then?”

 

He ruffled her locks, “of course pumpkin. Then ya need to go to sleep.”

 

She yawned widely. “Okay.”

 

After tucking her in they both stepped out of the room, closing the door so that hopefully no noise from downstairs would disturb her. Before Ichigo could make his way down the stairs Grimmjow pulled him into his chest. “I love you.” He said softly into the dark shadows of the second floor. Ichigo smiled, pulling him down into a kiss, responding with vigor to the words he didn't need to hear to know to be true.

 

_ “The couples that are meant to be, are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart, and come out even stronger” _

_ -Author Unknown _

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completely unintentional but worked out amazingly, HAPPY THANKSGIVING to those who celebrate!
> 
> I can't believe we are here, that I finally made it to the end. I cried while posting this and I'm still crying now. It has been one hell of a ride and I have so so many things to say. So bare with me or move on because we are about to get sappy!
> 
> First and foremost, I have to thank Technoplague for being not only one of my best friends, but for being the AMAZING beta that she is! I wrote each chapter as 10 pages in google docs, some a little longer or less, but that's A LOT to go through. While I plowed through getting it all down, I would update her when a chapter was done, and she would jump on it as fast as possible. Catching mistakes, making comments throughout to make me laugh while she reacted and it meant the WORLD. To read stuff like that while you're not even posting online is a huge boost to your morale and this would never have made it on here without her encouraging me aggressively *Giggles to self for inside joke* 
> 
> Thank you thank you THANK YOU!  
> I wouldn't have finished this without you hun! <3   
> Also guys she writes as well and is AMAZING with words and just, gah, making it come to life so go check those out PLEASE!
> 
> Second,
> 
> Thank YOU all for being the BEST readers I have ever had!!!!!! I'm new to AO3 (I'm serious, I joined this year) but before I posted to Fanfiction.net so no, this fic is not my first OR my last. I know so many authors say this, but I really really want to press how much it means to ME that you guys gave this Kudos, and commented. Reading your thoughts and your reactions was the most rewarding part of this entire story. Every time I got a notification on my phone, I would smile, and send that comment straight to Technoplague with about 5 crying emojis. I have the receipts, I do not kid. I sent SO many. Knowing that you loved this, helps me be a better author. I'm not perfect, nor am I done with writing or think that this is my best. BUT, this fic has reignited the fire in me to write MORE, write LONGER stories, write OTHER characters, and WRITE WRITE, WRITE!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So thank you 10000000x for being so sweet and encouraging this whole ride!
> 
> Third,
> 
> I know that many of you came for the Grimmichi, especially from my last short fic that I did called Across the Way. I feel like I improved tremendously from then, and I hope to continue on that trail. So this is me announcing that next week I will begin posting my new story with new characters in a very exciting fairy tale! I hinted to the couple in this chapter, and I'm sure some of you noticed, but I will be writing a Bakugo x Midoriya My Hero Academia fic based on some fantasy elements I have loved over the years. So far I'm only about 3/4 chapters in, but it will be about the same length as this one so we have lots to go! I really hope to see some of you there with new characters to love!
> 
> This isn't goodbye to Grimmichi either! I'm sure I will be back. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the love and support. Thank you for reading. Thank you for making this story an absolute pleasure to write.
> 
> Ciao for now lovelies!~
> 
> Rae <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whew~
> 
> Updates will be every Friday! Chapter 2 is ready to go and I wouldn't be here without all of you and the wonderful Technoplague for once again being my Beta for my fic. She's marked up all my documents and left some rather hilarious comments throughout so I'm excited to see what you all think!
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudos if you're ready for the next chapter! :D
> 
> Till then, 
> 
> Ciao~
> 
> Rae xxx


End file.
